Mi Pasión
by caro508
Summary: Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 1 Bar**

**Pov Bella**

-Vamos Alice. Hoy tengo muchas ganas. Me siento motivada ¿si?-

-Bella, hoy estoy cansada. Y siempre tienes ganas así que eso no cuenta-

-Prometo compensarte ¿si? Por fa- le dije haciéndole un puchero

-¿Algo que quieras contarme? ¿Por qué tantas ganas el día de hoy?-

-No lo se amiga. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Nos vamos a divertir. Anda. Vamos a alistarnos-

**Pov Edward**

-Me dijeron que es un buen sitio hermano. Y que a veces van unas nenitas que están… Uff- Dijo Emmett haciendo una cara de deseo

-Esta bien Em. Vamos a ver que es lo que tanto te emociona- Le dije. Tal vez podría encontrar un buen pasatiempo en aquel lugar.

-¿Nos acompañaras Jasper?- Le preguntó Emmett ya que tenía mucho tiempo callado

-La verdad estoy pensando en Rose. No se si le gustaría que fueras a un lugar así. Y mucho menos que yo te acompañara- Soltó Jasper con un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Jass. No haré nada malo. Solo iremos a ver. Nada más. Tu sabes que yo a Rose la amo. Pero también de vez en cuando hay que darse cierto gustico ¿no? Aunque sea deleitarse mirando- Terminó Emmett carcajeándose.

-Bueno esta bien- Aceptó Jasper

Llegamos al bar. Pedimos una mesa en la zona VIP. La zona más cercana al escenario. Pedimos un par de tragos y esperamos a que comenzara el show. El dueño del bar presentó a un grupo de chicas que bailaron zamba y anunció que estaban disponibles toda la noche. (Por una tarifa pensé). A pesar de que bailaron bien ninguna logró llamar mi atención. Después de un rato presentaron a 2 bailarinas. La música empezó a sonar y salieron. Estaban vestidas con muy poca ropa. A decir verdad solo llevaban un traje de baño. El cabello suelto y un pareo con muchas moneditas que sonaban. A diferencia de las anteriores estas cubrían su cara con antifaz. Reconocí la música árabe y presté suma atención a estas bailarinas. Al cabo de un rato una de ellas me envolvió con sus movimientos. No podía dejar de verla. Como se movía. Como disfrutaba de la música. Su sonrisa.

**Pov Bella**

Alice me convenció en que usáramos una de las piezas que parecían trajes de baño y dejáramos los nuevos trajes para el viernes. Así causaríamos una mejor impresión y tendríamos mas publico el lunes. Llegamos al local esperamos una rato y después de las "acompañantes nocturnas" salimos nosotras al escenario. De verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Esa noche me sentía como nunca. En un momento dejaron solo dos luces las cuales apuntaban a Alice y mi persona. Nos miramos, sonreímos, bajamos del escenario y nos dirigimos al publico VIP. (A diferencia de las demás Alice y yo hacíamos esto por placer. Por pasión. Nos gustaba el baile y no cobrábamos por las noches que bailábamos. Solo disfrutábamos expresar lo que sentíamos a través del baile) Fuimos a la mesa mas cerca. Habían dos hombres que nos miraban detalladamente. Nos acercamos a ellos y empezamos a bailarles. Alice se fue por el más fuerte y de aspecto más rudo. Ya que dice que con esos hombres no hay que ligarse y es mejor elegir al q menos cuadre con nuestro hombre perfecto. No le gustan tan llamativos. Más bien los prefiere sencillos y caballerosos. Yo me acerqué al otro. No era tan musculoso como el otro pero por encima se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo. Le bailé muy sensual y de repente su mirada paso de mis caderas a mis ojos. En ese momento vi el verde mas bello que no pensé que existía. Su mirada era profunda. Me dedicó una sonrisa que me derrumbó el alma. Me olvidé de todo y dejé de bailar. Mirando esos ojos sentí una conexión mágica.

**Pov Edward**

-Voy al baño- Dijo Jasper un poco después que salieron las 2 bailarinas.

-No tardes hermano esto se va a poner bueno. jajajajajaja- Le dijo Emmett

Yo solo estaba concentrada en esa mujer. Sus movimientos y belleza. De repente el local quedó a oscuras y solo iluminaban a esas dos mujeres que bailaban. Nos miraron (a Emmett y a mí) y se acercaron. Empezaron a bailarnos. Por un momento me parecía mentira. No podía dejar de ver como movía sus caderas. Levanté la mirada para ver sus ojos. Sentí una fuerte intriga de saber quien era esa mujer. De quitarle el antifaz y mirarle el rostro completo. Pero algo me detuvo. Sus ojos eran grises. Un gris frio. Su cuerpo trasmitía calor. Su sonrisa pasión pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos. ¿Qué rayos piensas Edward por dios? Es solo una regalada me dije. Otra más del montón. Otra que baila para provocar una reacción y después meterte en su colchón. Si eso era lo que ella quería eso le iba a dar. Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y ella dejó de bailar. Se me quedó viendo por un instante. Su compañera al darse cuenta se le acercó y le bailo al lado. Provocando que ella despertara del trance y volviera a bailar. Regresaron al escenario y luego de unos segundos la canción terminó y se retiraron.

-Quiero a una de ellas- Le dije al dueño del local.

-Imposible- me contestó sin siquiera mirarme.

-Quiero a la de azul- Volví a decirle

-No está disponible-

-Pago lo que sea- le respondí con toda naturalidad. Total el dinero para mi no era un inconveniente. Me miró pensativo y dijo.

-Ya se fue. Ven el viernes y habla con ella. Te daré el pase a los camerinos-

Que les pareció, espero les guste, pronto subiré el segundo capitulo! dejen review para saber que y si les gusta la historia!

Saludos


	2. Esos ojos

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 2 Esos ojos**

**Pov Bella**

-Sabia que te traias algo entre manos- me dijo Alice fingiendo molestia

-¿de que hablas?-

-¿de que hablo? Vi como te le quedaste mirando al tipo del bar ¿no aprendes Bella? ¿Qué se traen?-

-No lo conozco Alice. No me traigo nada con ese desconocido-

-mas te vale Bella. Sabes bien como terminó todo aquella vez-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Alice-

-Bueno me iré a mi casa-

-Gracias por acompañarme-

-De nada amiga-

**Pov Edward**

-¿Viste hermano? Esa preciosura ya está a tus pies. Una visita mas y ya es tuya- me dijo Emmett dándome un codazo amistoso

-No lo se Emmett. Hay algo extraño en esa chica.-

-¿Extraño? Estas loco si la dejas pasar. No te lo creo Edward Cullen. Tú el gran soltero más codiciado. Ahora tienes miedo jajajaja-

-No es miedo Emmett- Y cueste lo que me cueste SERA MIA dije para mis adentros

Pasé la semana pensando en esa extraña bailarina. Fui dos veces mas para el bar pero no se presentó. Imagino que debe ganar mucho para solo ir dos días. El viernes no le dije a Emmett que iría. No estaba de ánimos para sus bromas. Llegué, pedí la misma mesa y esperé a que saliera aquella extraña.

**Pov Bella**

-Alice me dijiste que vendrías conmigo-

-Lo se Bella perdóname. Pero tengo un desfile de moda muy importante para el cual no puedo faltar. Será otra noche. De verdad lo siento amiga-

-Bueno que más. Entonces será así- colgué el celular y empecé a vestirme.

Cuando llegué al local el señor Newton me informó que el hombre al cual le había bailado el lunes estaba aquí esta noche y quería hablar conmigo. Estaba segura que quería lo mismo que todos los demás. SEXO. Pero yo no estaba aquí por eso. Aun así le dije al Sr. Newton que lo hiciera pasar al camerino después de que bailara para ver que era lo que quería el hombre. Quería escuchar su voz. Quería comprobar lo que me hizo sentir el primer día. Al salir al escenario lo vi de reojo, sentado en la mesa de la primera vez. SOLO. Bailé sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Cuando termine fui al camerino y minutos después tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dije en un grito. Ya que la música afuera era muy fuerte

-Hola- saludó el

-Hola- respondí -¿Qué desea?- le pregunté sin voltearme todavía

-A ti- volvió a decir. Me volteé y lo encaré

-Disculpa, pero esta equivocado. Yo solo bailo- le dije mirándole a los ojos. Se quedó callado por un momento, hizo un gesto de confusión y luego se acercó

-Que lindos son tus ojos- me dijo muy cerca y su aliento recorrió mi rostro provocándome escalofríos. Rayos. Se me olvidó ponerme los lentes de contacto.

-Eh… Yo… Gracias- logré decir tartamudeando

**Pov Edward**

Llegó su turno y salió bailando con un bello traje color negro el cual le quedaba muy bien por el tono blanco de su piel. Como la vez pasada llevaba un antifaz pero esta vez bailaba sola. No me miró. Tal vez no le dijeron que estaría aquí. Unos minutos después que terminó de bailar y se retiró el Sr me dijo que podía pasar al camerino. Toqué la puerta y contestó.

-Adelante- dijo casi en un grito.

-Hola- saludé

-Hola ¿Qué desea?- preguntó sin voltearse

-A ti- Le dije con mucha sinceridad. Se volteó y contestó

-Disculpa, pero esta equivocado. Yo solo bailo- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me quedé callado por un momento, sus ojos esta vez eran color chocolate. Un color que trasmitía calidez. Nada parecido a los grises que había visto aquel día. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y no se como pero me acerque a ella y le dije

-Que lindos son tus ojos-

-Eh… Yo… Gracias- dijo tartamudeando

-Bailaste muy bien esta noche- Volví a decir acercándome aun mas

-Esa es la idea- contestó dándome una sonrisa que me cautivó por completo.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- pregunté. La vi dudar y luego respondió

-No salgo con hombres del bar- respondió segura

-¿harías una excepción?- pregunté pero no respondió. Me le acerqué más

-¿entonces?- insistí y le toqué la mejilla. No se si fue idea mía pero empecé a sentir un tipo de cosquilla recorriéndome la mano y pasando a mi brazo. Así que retiré mi mano.

**Pov Bella**

-Bailaste muy bien esta noche- volvió a decir acercándose mas

-Esa es la idea- contesté y le sonreí al comprobar que a las personas también le gustaba lo que hacía y lo disfrutaban tanto como yo

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó lo cual me hizo dudar. Ya que nosotras no ofrecíamos ningún servicio. No estaba ahí por eso. Pero ese hombre me hacia sentir diferente

-No salgo con hombres del bar- respondí

-¿harías una excepción?- se acercó mas y no pude responder

-¿entonces?- insistió y me tocó la mejilla. De pronto una corriente eléctrica se plantó en mi mejilla y miles de mariposas en mi estomago. Retiró la mano y esa sensación duró por unos segundos más. No se en que estaba pensando pero mi cuerpo me traicionó y asentí. Por dios ¿Qué hice? Me iba a ir del bar con un completo extraño. Esto no estaba nada bien. Jamás había hecho esto. Incluso aquella vez que un hombre casi me saca por la fuerza.


	3. Esperanza

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 3 Esperanza**

**Pov Edward**

Salimos de bar. Por una extraña razón ella no se cambó allí. Solo llevaba un bolso donde imagino que guardaba el maquillaje. Salió vestida como bailó y con el antifaz. Llegamos al estacionamiento y me preguntó a donde iríamos

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-

-Traigo auto- respondió seca

-¿Y como haré para saber que no te escaparas?- respondí con una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió quitándome la llave de mi auto y lanzándome las suyas

-No cambiaría mi auto créeme- respondió con una sonrisa. -¿y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?- volvió a preguntar. Dudé.

-Ok, sígueme- respondió ella sola al ver que no se me ocurría nada.

**Pov Bella**

Le di mis llaves para que se fuera en mi auto y demostrarle que no escaparía. Me metí en el suyo coloqué mi bolso en el asiento de atrás y manejé a mi departamento. No se si era buena idea llevarlo hasta allá. Era un desconocido, solo lo había visto 2 veces en mi vida y EN UN BAR ¿Por dios Bella que haces? ¿Estas loca? Me pregunté a mí misma. _Te gustó_ me dijo una vocecilla. Busqué mi celular y marqué a un dispositivo electrónico que tenía mi auto ya que hablaba mucho por teléfono gracias al montón de cosas que hacia y para seguridad mandé a instalar un altavoz así no tendría las manos ocupadas al manejar. Un timbre, dos, tres, de nuevo y… No contestó. Él venía tras de mí. Le volví a marcar y le hice señas con las luces para que supiera que era yo.

-valla. Ahora entiendo porqué no cambiarias tu auto- dijo entre risitas

-Es necesario. Y muy cómodo. Adelántate. El tercer edificio. El verde. El control esta metido por la puerta-

-Sí, señorita- replicó en todo de obedecer una orden y colgué.

Estacioné atrás de mi auto apagué el motor y salí. Le quité mis llaves y le volví a lanzar las otras alejándome. Subimos, Al empezar a abrir la puerta del departamento recodé las fotografías. No sería bueno que al día siguiente saliera en el periódico _**famosa escritora se revuelca con un desconocido**_. Abrí lentamente y eché una ojeada a las mesitas. Casi todas eran con Alice donde estábamos disfrazadas haciendo alguna tontería (ya que a mi padre no le gustaban las fotos y las pocas que tenía de el eran las de la boda con mi mamá y esas las guardaba en un álbum especial junto a todas las de René)

Entré abriéndole la puerta en un gesto de invitación. Le dije que se sentara en el mueble mientras yo me cambiaba. Fui al cuarto me di una ducha rápido, me coloqué algo cómodo, saqué el antifaz mas grande que tenía y salí al encuentro con el extraño.

**Pov Edward**

Salió con unos short cortos de algodón y en color azul y con una camisa de tiras en color blanco. El cabello lo traía mojado, traía pantuflas y como siempre un antifaz.

-¿ahora me dirás? ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado pero un poco alejada.

-A ti- le volví a decir

-¿A que te refieres con eso? No soy un objeto que ves en una tienda y decides que es para ti, no puedes simplemente utilizarme o llevarme- aquello me dio donde menos lo esperaba. En el corazón. A pesar de que el ambiente donde la vi no era muy apropiado ella tenía toda la razón. Así que contesté

-quiero conocerte-

-¿Con que finalidad?- respondió de inmediato

-¿No puedo?- traté de sonar inocente

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿No puedo conocerte?-

-¿Por qué quieres conocerme?-

-¿Acaso tú no quieres conocerme?-

-¿Quieres que te conozca?-

-Si- respondí dejando el juego de las preguntas. -¿quieres tú conocerme?-

-Si- dijo ella también con una sonrisa y asintiendo

-¿Podrías quitarte el antifaz?- quería verle el rostro completo

-No- hice una expresión de duda. Si quedamos en conocernos podía hacerlo –Esta noche no- concluyó.

-De acuerdo- musité.

-Lo prometo volvió a decir-

A pesar de que no sabía nada acerca de aquella extraña me dio una esperanza. En una noche logró cautivarme, sus movimientos, su sonrisa, su pasión. Una pasión que se sentía solo con observarla. Y esta noche me envolvió con su mirada y su intención. A pesar de bailar en un bar no se parecía a ninguna de esas mujeres. La sentía diferente. En sus ojos podía notar algo distinto. Y con el tiempo conseguiría saber ¿Qué es?


	4. Hale y Cullen

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 4 Hale y Cullen**

**Pov Bella**

Hablamos del porque bailaba y porque iba solo dos días. Quedamos en que seria secreto el hecho de que nos viéramos. Entendió perfectamente que yo tenía una vida (aunque no le dije a que me dedicaba) y que solo bailaba porque era algo que realmente disfrutaba. No se quedó mucho. Y antes de irse me prometió ir a verme bailar OTRA VEZ.

El fin de semana me reuní con Quil (mi agente) para un viaje que haríamos pronto para promocionar el libro que terminé de escribir semanas atrás e iba a lanzar al mercado. Alice me contó como le había ido en el desfile y me dijo que muchos de sus diseños ya fueron comprados. Estuvimos preparando cosas nuevas para el baile del lunes. Yo particularmente, estaba emocionada ya que vería otra vez al extraño. Llegó el lunes, por el día hice todas mis obligaciones y esperé ansiosa a q oscureciera para ir a bailar.

Una muy buena coreografía nos salió esa noche. Nuestro vestuario fue perfecto. Todo quedó en su lugar… Un momento… Menos una cosa… Esa noche… EL NO FUE.

La semana pasó lenta extrañaba esos ojos verdes. Y lo peor de todo es que el viernes temprano era mi viaje. No lo vi por dos semanas seguidas.

**Pov Edward**

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche hermano? - preguntó Emmett el sábado en la mañana – Te estuve llamando y tenías el celular apagado. Buscamos a unas amigas DIIOOSS… El domingo festejaremos a lo GRANDE- como no dije nada siguió -Ya. No me digas ¿una nueva conquista?- inquirió en tono divertido

-No. Estaba solo. Necesitaba pensar- contesté muy serio

-¿Pensar? ¿Me hablas en serio? Oh por favor. Nosotros solo tenemos que vivir. Somos jóvenes-

-Jajajaja mira quien me dice que tenemos que vivir. Por si no te acuerdas pronto será la cena para anunciar tu compromiso OFICIAL con Rosalie-

-Por eso tengo que disfrutar los días de soltero que me queden Ed. Recuerda _disfrutar_-

-Si, si Em. Está bien-

El domingo nos fuimos a una de las casas de nuestro tío Aro. La cual tiene una especie de mini-bar. Con mesa de pool, tubos de striptease, barra y todo. Fueron unas cuantas "amigas" que consiguió Emmett y pasamos ahí todo el día. Entre los tragos, la música y chicas. No se en que momento me quedé dormido, cuando me desperté ya eran las seis de la tarde (del lunes) miré a mi alrededor y estaba acostado en una enorme cama ¡con dos mujeres! Por dios ¿Qué hice? No es que me arrepienta el estar con dos mujeres sino el despertar no recordar nada. Es muy frustrante. Y después viene el cargo de conciencia de si me cuidé o no. Esto no estaba nada bien. Traté de levantarme sin despertarlas pero una sintió

-Hola guapo buen día- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh… Hola. Y querrás decir buenas tardes. Por cierto- dudé y pareció notarlo a lo que respondió

-¿Que? ¿No recuerdas?- inquirió

-Lo siento, pero no-

-Era de esperarse. Estabas muy borracho. No pasó nada. Solo te trajimos al cuarto entre las dos, pero luego no pudimos levantarnos- sentí que el alma me vino al cuerpo

Recordé a la bailarina. Esta noche ella iría al bar. Bajé de la cama muy apurado lo que hizo que todo me diera vueltas y caer de nuevo en ella. Después de un rato me bañe, me alisté y salí al bar, pero ERA TARDE

-Ya se fue- me dijo el dueño –Te perdiste de una de las mejores noches-

-Quiero la mesa para mí todos los lunes y viernes. Seré tu mejor cliente- Le dije tendiéndole una considerable suma de dinero. No opuso resistencia. Por supuesto le convenía. Recordé que olvidó su bolso en la parte trasera de mi auto aquella noche. Así que al día siguiente compré un gran peluche he hice que lo envolvieran con el pequeño bolso en sus piernas. Fui al edificio y al llegar

-Está de viaje- informó el vigilante

-¿Cuando regresa?-

-No lo se. No suelo meterme en la vida privada de las personas- de una vez odié al tipo. Miré su porta nombre el cual indicaba que se llamaba Mike N.

-Ok- me quedé pensando. Podría preguntarle a él cual era el nombre de ella. Pero si todavía no se quitaba el antifaz era por algo. Decidí no apresurar las cosas y concluí -¿Podría dejarle algo?-

-Aja- se limitó a decir. Le entregué el gran peluche y me fui a casa. Pasó lo semana. Esperaba ansioso a que llegara viernes pero ese día no se presentó. Tal vez no había llegado de viaje. Me dediqué a ocuparme de mis asuntos. Se hizo la cena del compromiso oficial de Emmett y Rosalie. Estuvo toda la familia, algunos amigos y una nueva amiga de Rose.

**Pov Alice**

No pude acompañar a Bella aquella noche. Fui a presentar unos modelos de mi línea de alta costura. El desfile salió de maravilla. Cuando terminó se me acercó una muchacha.

-Hola Alice. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale-

-Hola Rosalie ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-La verdad si. Me voy a casar y quiero que seas tú la que diseñe mi vestido- me dijo entusiasmada

-Está bien. Pásate un día por mi oficina y hablamos-

A pocos días se apareció. Me dio ideas de lo que quería y la fecha de la boda. Y me invitó a la cena de compromiso. En donde conocí a Jasper Hale.

-Mi hermano- lo presentó. Me quedé boquiabierta. Era lo más hermoso que había visto

-Un placer- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-El placer es todo mío. Alice Brandon-

-Jasper Hale- me sonrió

Pasamos una buena noche. Entre risas y anécdotas de los prometidos. Rosalie me presentó a todos como su amiga y cuando me presentó a su futuro esposo casi me da un ataque. Era aquel hombre musculoso al cual le bailé. Me quedé petrificada. En ese momento agradecí que se me ocurriera usar peluca y lentes de contacto. Le di la mano y me presentó a su hermano.

-Edward Cullen- Me miró pensativo y me sonrió.

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo. Los padres "Cullen" fueron muy amables, me sentí parte de esa familia y Jasper me atendió muy caballerosamente. Bella se encontraba de viaje. A parte de mi trabajo no tenía nada que hacer. No me gustaba ir al bar sola así que no me presenté. Salí algunas tardes con Rosalie. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Hicimos compras (algo que Bella nunca disfrutaba) y con Rose se me hizo muy fácil todo. Me invitó a su boda y dijo: Puedes llevar también a tu amiga.


	5. Despedida de soltero

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 5 Despedida de Soltero**

**Pov Bella**

Llegué un martes muy cansada. Subí a mi departamento. Deje la maleta en la sala y me apresuré a tomar un baño para que me relajara. Al salir tocaba el timbre. Abrí la puerta y apareció un gran oso frente a mí. Lo recibí, cerré la puerta y leí la tarjeta.

"_Me dejaste olvidado. No pensé que podrías bailar sin mí."_

_Si quieres agradecer ahí te dejo mi número._

_Atte. Desconocido del bar_

No entendí el mensaje. ¿Cómo que lo dejé olvidado? Miré el peluche y traía mi pequeño bolso. El cual en ese preciso momento recordé donde lo había dejado. No se si se refería al bolso o a él pero me hizo sonreír. Me dejó su número. ¿Quería que lo llamara? Seguro el también me extrañó. Por dios Bella solo quiere las gracias mas nada. Me reprendí. Aun así tomé mi celular y lo llamé

-¿Bueno?- respondió aquella hermosa voz

-Hola. Habla….-

-Mí bailarina desconocida- dijo entre risillas. Un momento escuche decir ¿_Mí_? O por dios. No lo puedo creer.

-Gracias-

-¿Por el presente o por devolverte lo que olvidaste?- Claro se refería al bolso con lo del olvido ¿Por qué debería pensar otra cosa?

-Por ambas… Creo-

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- La misma pregunta de aquel día

-Sí, una amiga viene a verme-

-Bueno espero próximamente tu llamada. Que pases una buena noche-

-Buenas noches-

Llegó Alice, cenamos y estuvimos hablando de todo lo que hicimos.

-Bella el Sr. Newton me llamó ayer. Quiere que nos presentemos en una despedida de soltero-

-Pero si nunca hacemos eso Alice- le dije extrañada. Era raro que fuera ella la que quisiera. Normalmente siempre era yo

-Bueno supongo que está bien- volví a decir

-El punto es que no bailaremos las dos solas-

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién mas bailara con nosotras?-

-Las muchachas de club-

-NO, NO Y NO Alice. Yo no quiero terminar en una cama con un desconocido-

-Solo bailaremos Bella- me tranquilizó

-Ok. ¿Cuando es la despedida?-

-Mañana-

-¿Que?-

-Las muchachas esperan mi llamada para que vengan. Ya no hay vuelta atrás Bella-

-Está bien Alice pero que sea la última vez que decides algo así y no me dices con tiempo-

-Debías compensarme algo ¿recuerdas? Bueno que sea con esto- rayos tenía razón

-Si Alice yo también te quiero- dije de modo sarcástico.

Alquilamos una Van y llegamos a una casa. (la dirección la tenía Alice)

-Ok. El cronograma es el siguiente- empezó Alice. –Bailaremos unas tres canciones. Escogerán a un hombre y se harán cargo de el toda la noche-

-Pero Alice me dijiste…- No podía creer que precisamente ella me fuera a hacer aquello.

–Tienen números. Así los diferenciaremos.- Alice me ignoró. -El numero 1 es el que se casará. NADIE puede tocarlo-

-Bailaran con antifaz. Si después quieren quitárselos es su decisión-

La noche transcurrió tal cual Alice lo predijo. Hizo que todas le bailáramos un pequeño momento al comprometido y cuando llegó mi turno me di cuenta que esa cara la había visto. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Noooo… Ya se. El tipo del bar. Un momento… Busqué con la mirada a mi extraño y allí estaba. Jessica le bailaba muy sensualmente y el muy estúpido estaba encantado por la cara que tenía. Allí estaba esa sonrisa que me dedicaba a mí. Pero va a sufrir. Me dije. Me retiré de aquel hombre y fui directo a el. Le sonreí a Jessica y ella me correspondió con otra sonrisa. Empezé a bailarle lo más sensual que pude. A rozar mi piel contra su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se fue borrando y su mandíbula se tensó. A veces colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros y movía mis caderas de un lado al otro.

**Pov Edward**

La despedida de soltero iba muy bien. Quedé con el dueño del local en que las chicas podrían bailarle a Emmett pero ninguna podía tocarlo. A cierta hora una de ellas se lo llevaría y Rose se encargaría de el como tiene que ser. En cuanto llegaron confirmé mis sospechas. Alice Brandon es la amiga de mi bailarina desconocida. La vi muchas veces con Rose y ahora no tenía dudas. El tamaño, la contextura, su manera de caminar. Tenía que ser ella. No, _es ella_. Lo sabía. Bailaron muy bien y después decidieron bailarle en rondas a Em. Una chicha me bailaba, yo miraba sus caderas y sonreía al pensar que lo hacía bien pero ninguna le ganaba a lo que de verdad eso le apasionaba ósea mi bailarina. Estuvo así un rato y luego vino mi hermosa desconocida y con mucha cortesía me la quitó de enfrente. Se puso a bailar de lo más sexy, de nuevo sus movimientos me cautivaron, entré en un trance, mi mundo empezó a girar sobre ella, no se con que intención pero empezó a tocarme, a seducirme. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando y ya nada me causaba gracia. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Ella estaba pasando la línea del autocontrol. Cuando estuve a punto de levantarme y agarrarla se retiró. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Ahora me iba a dejar así? Esa si era una jugada sucia. Me levanté dispuesto a perseguirla pero una mano me agarró

-¿A donde vas guapo? Ella ya esta ocupada vamos a divertirnos tu y yo- me dijo otra de las chicas

-Dame un minuto- le dije con la intención de irme y no regresar

-No puedo, estoy necesitada, ya sabes. Y bueno al parecer tú también. Tu amigo está despertando- miré mi miembro ¡Rayos! Por supuesto que no era jugar limpio. No se como pero me arrastró al interior de la casa y me metió a una de las habitaciones.

-Disculpa pero…- no me dejó terminar

-Shhh- dijo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios –Solo siente y disfruta. Por cierto lo que si no puedes es ver- colocó una banda sobre mis ojos y me sentó en la cama

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Por un momento dudé en quitarme la banda. Tal vez me haría lo mismo y me dejara con las ganas pero se me acercó. Empezó a tocar mi rostro. Su tacto fue suave a comparación de cuando me colocó la banda. Paso sus dedos por mi frente, mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mis labios, mi cuerpo. Empecé a entrar en calor. Pero no el típico calor del sexo sino del deseo, de pasión. Aquello era diferente porque no fue directamente al grano. Sino que estaba disfrutando de cada roce así como yo. Bajó sus manos a mi cuello y pude sentir su respiración. Era ella, mi bailarina. Su aliento es inconfundible. Alcé más mi cara para acercarla a su aliento y puso sus labios sobre los míos. La cosquilla volvió. Como aquella vez que la toqué. Me paré, pasé mi brazo por su cintura apretándola mas a mí y el otro lo situé en su nuca para que no dejara de besarme. Nos fundimos en el más rico de los besos. Su sabor era único, en el había ternura, cariño, pasión. Rompí el beso y agarré su cara entre mis manos para darle tiernos besos por todo su rostro. Quería demostrarle que no solo quería sexo con ella.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunté con mis manos todavía en su cara. Ella movió su cabeza en negación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Baje mis manos rozando sus hombros y luego sus brazos. Las situé en sus caderas y la volví a atraer a mí. Volví a besarla y de un momento a otro sentí sus manos en mi cuello. Empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras nos besábamos. Subí mis manos por su espalda descubierta hasta llegar a su brasier, lo delineé dándole a entender lo que pretendía hacer por si ella no estaba de acuerdo pero no hubo oposición alguna. Mas bien sus manos empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Quité su brasier el cual produjo un sonido al llegar al suelo y la ayudé con mi camisa. Empezó a besar mis hombros, pasó a mi cuello y luego a mi pecho. Mi amigo ya estaba despierto. Podía sentir lo apretado del pantalón. Deslicé mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus hombros y luego descendí muy lentamente por delante. Llegué a sus pechos, sus pezones estaban duros, buena señal. Empecé a acariciarlos mientras besada su cuello. Soltó un gemido que me encantó. Desabroché mi pantalón y lo dejé caer. Empecé a darle pequeños besitos en uno de sus pezones, luego me limité a pasar mi lengua, Después lo atrapé con mi boca cada vez ella gemía mas, su respiración al igual que la mía era entrecortada. Como pude (debido a la venda) la acosté en la cama y besé cada parte de su cuerpo. Besé su cintura, su cadera, ella arqueaba la espalda mientras soltaba unas risitas seguidas de gemidos y suspiros. Pasé a sus piernas, las acaricié y las besé en toda su extensión. Volví a llegar a su vientre y ella posó una mano en mi cabeza. Quité la única prenda que traía abajo y pasé mis dedos por la superficie de su cavidad. Estaba muy mojada. Lista para mí. Acerqué mi cara a su centro y pasé mi lengua por toda el área. Ella jaló mi cabello y sentí como se movía. Le di el mejor de los placeres y cuando iba a llegar al orgasmo paré. Volví a su boca y la besé con ternura y pasión. Puse mi miembro en su entrada y poco a poco fui entrando en ella. Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Aun así sin verle la cara sabia q ella disfrutaba. Lo sabía por sus gemidos y por la manera en que reaccionaba su cuerpo. En ningún momento pronunció algo que no fueran más que risitas, gemidos y suspiros. Hice un mapa de su cuerpo en mi mente. Cuando no tienes vista tus otros sentidos se intensifican más y pude memorizar cada una de sus partes. Y la reacción que causaba cada caricia y cada beso. Le hice el amor como jamás lo había hecho. Porque eso era. Era sentimiento. No nada más sexo. A pesar de que practiqué el sexo muchas veces solo ella me hizo sentir aquellos sentimientos y reacciones. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos abrazados por un largo rato y de un momento a otro me quedé dormido. Al despertar empecé a tocar a mi lado para buscarla pero estaba yo solo en la cama. Me quité la venda y en una silla frente a la cama estaba aquella mujer con la que entré al cuarto. Me dio una sonrisa amable, se levantó beso mi frente

-Estuvo espectacular- dijo y se retiró


	6. Los Cullen

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 6 Los Cullen**

**Pov Bella**

-¿Alice tu sabias algo de esto?-

-¿de que hablas?- se hizo la inocente

-De lo q acaba de pasar. ¿Sabias que él estaría ahí?-

-Viste que si te traías algo con el. No me mientas Isabella Swan-

-Lo conocí en el bar igual que tu y listo. Por cierto ni creas que no me di cuenta que te fuiste con aquel hombre. Cuéntame todo-

Me contó como conoció a Rosalie y como era su relación con ella. Que conoció a su hermano y le encantó.

-Jasper Hale se llama- Dijo orgullosa –Su hermana Rosalie Hale se casará con Emmett Cullen. El otro chico se llama Edward, Edward Cullen. Son hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen. El dueño de la clínica que está por las delicias. Son muy buenas personas. Por cierto Rose nos invitó a su boda. Yo le estoy diseñando el vestido- Hablaba como si los conociera de toda la vida

-¿Ya sales oficial mente con Jasper?-

-No. Aun no. Pero pronto estaremos en eso- musitó con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que respondí

-¿Iremos verdad?-

-No se Alice. Yo no conozco a esas personas-

-Perfecto. Mañana habrá una parrillada en su casa. También estamos invitadas. Vamos los conocerás. Te gustaran- Me aseguró. Por un momento lo dudé pero era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Conocerlo por un medio normal. En un buen ambiente. Sin tener un antifaz

-Ok Alice, mañana vamos-

Me vestí con ropa muy cómoda. Alice me pasó recogiendo por el departamento y nos fuimos a aquella casa. Era blanca y muy hermosa. Amplia y se sentía el calor de hogar. Al llegar a la parte de atrás Rosalie la saludó como si fueran las mejores amigas y tuvieran años sin verse. Me presentó y me saludó de igual manera. Me presentaron a algunos miembros de la familia pero tres de los hombres no estaban.

-Emmett, Jasper y Edward se han tardado mucho- dijo Rosalie –Ya tengo hambre-

-Ya vienen. Solo unos minutos- respondió Esme

-¿Puedo ir a la cocina? Tengo un poco de sed- le dije a la catira

-Claro. Está a la derecha de le puerta principal-

-Gracias-

Tomé un vaso de agua y contesté una llamada de Quil. Después de un rato colgó y una voz familiar se oyó.

**Pov Edward**

-Es la segunda vez que Esme me llama Em-

-Ellos querían cervezas. Entonces que esperen-

Llegamos a la casa y estaba casi toda la familia. También se encontraba Alice, la saludé y ayudé a meter las cervezas y el hielo en la cava.

-¿Mi amor puedes buscar vasos?- me dijo Esme

-Claro mamá ya vengo-

-Si ves a Bella tráetela. Ya lleva mucho tiempo en la cocina. Tal vez se la tragó la nevera- me dijo Alice muy divertida

Entré a la cocina y había una mujer de espalda.

-Si Quil lo se, no me olvido de mis obligaciones- esperó y prosiguió –Mañana temprano estaré ahí no te preocupes- se despidió y colgó

-Me imagino que tú debes ser Bella ¿No?- Se volteó y me miró. Volví a ver esos ojos color chocolate. Su rostro completo. Parecía una niña. Su cara era pura inocencia. Ahí estaba mi extraña. Parada en la cocina de mí casa. Sin antifaz y en un encuentro normal. Tan perfecta.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- fue lo que respondió

-Ah disculpa. Alice me mando a buscarte. Está preocupada por si te tragó la nevera. Perdón por no presentarme Edward Cullen- le dije extendiéndole la mano

-Bella Swan- respondió ella un poco nerviosa. Al tocar su mano volví a sentir las cosquillas. Era algo que definitivamente esperaba pero igual me desconcertaba.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunté extrañado

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?- Al parecer no esperaba mi reacción.

-No. Por supuesto que no- le dije. Se supone que los escritores son aburridos. La mayoría son locos y su vida es muy dura. No es normal ver a una escritora y apreciar que en su vida disfruta de lo que hace (hasta donde yo he visto)

-Edward Cullen me dijiste ¿no?-

-Sí, es todo un placer conocerte Bella. Alice habla maravillas de ti. Vendrás seguido con ella ¿cierto?-

-Gracias. Y pues, no se. La verdad no los conozco mucho. Me da pena entrar así a tu casa. Me siento como una intrusa- se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza

Con mis dedos levanté su mentón, la miré a los ojos y le dije: -Entraste invitada, no eres una intrusa. Y mi familia nunca le cierra las puertas de la casa a alguien. Siempre serás bienvenida y yo estaré encantado de recibirte- se sonrojó aun más

-¿Se los tragó la nevera a los dos?- preguntó Alice entrando de repente en la cocina. Rápidamente quité mi mano de la cara de Bella y me aparté de ella. Pero al parecer Alice logró vernos porque miró primero a Bella, luego a mí y volvió a depositar los ojos en ella tratando de decirle algo con la mirada.

-Ya llevaba los vasos- dije al ver que Bella no se movía. Agarré los vasos y salí de la cocina dejándolas solas.

Al ratico ellas se incorporaron riéndose y eso me tranquilizó. Pasamos una buena tarde. Aunque la verdad Bella se robaba toda mi atención. Quería saber cada detalle de ella. Quería tenerla cerca. Poder tocarla y tener esa sensación en mi piel que solo ella causaba. Estaba oscureciendo y ellas anunciaron que se irían. Le pregunté a Bella si nos veríamos de nuevo y ella se despidió con un _"Por supuesto"_

**Pov Bella**

-Los Cullen. Edward Cullen- me repetía una y otra vez acostada en mi cama. No podía creer el día tan maravilloso que pasé.

Alice solo me dijo que sabía que algo pasaba entre Edward y yo. Y aunque se lo negara de todas las formas posibles ella igual insistía en eso. Al día siguiente me reuní con Quil (mi agente) y preparamos todo lo que teníamos pendiente. Sorpresivamente las semanas pasaban rápido. Ahora bailábamos en el bar solo los viernes ya que tanto Alice como yo teníamos muchos compromisos. Todos los viernes ÉL hacia acto de presencia, en la misma mesa y con esa sonrisa encantadora. No volví a verlo como Bella Swan solo en el bar y una vez más en mi departamento. Un día llegó Alice muy extrañada al departamento con un periódico en sus manos.


	7. Extraña Relación

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 7 Extraña Relación**

**Pov Bella**

-Bella ¿Tu no tenias algo con Edward?- preguntó viendo el periódico

-Alice te dije que no. Y ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? Tenías días sin tocar en tema-

-Pues míralo tu misma- Me tendió el periódico y vi el encabezado de la noticia

_**Famoso músico Edward Cullen hace publica su relación con una extraña desconocida Tanya Denalí**_

-¿Tanya?- Grité furiosa –Esto no puede ser posible- dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma. Tanya es una de las "acompañantes nocturnas" del bar donde Alice y yo solemos bailar.

-A mi también me parece muy extraño Bella. Ellos no se conocían. Yo he compartido mucho con esa familia y a el jamás lo vi interesado en alguien. Bueno…- Se calló

-Bueno ¿que?- pregunté

-No lo se Bella. El te mira extraño. Yo de verdad llegué a pensar que tenían algo-

-Pues ya ves que no es así- exclamé furiosa.

No podía creer que Edward y Tanya tuvieran una relación. Ella se le vendía a cualquier otro todas las noches. ¿Cómo podría a el gustarle eso? Sentí rabia, celos, tristeza, decepción. Tenía muchos sentimientos revueltos en mi interior. A pesar de que me sentía impotente quería ver a Edward por última vez. Tenerlo cerca. Esa noche lo llamé. No sería Isabella Swan solo sería otra extraña desconocida la cual no resultó ser suficiente interesante para el. Tocó a mi timbre a las 8 en punto. En su cara podía distinguir la pena, el dolor y el desvelo. Me dolió verlo de esa manera. Quería preguntarle que lo tenía así. Pero no. Aquella noche la dolida era yo y no le iba a revelar mi identidad a un hombre que no estaba interesado en mí. A pesar de eso él si me interesaba. Lo quería conmigo y mentiría al decir que no me gustaría que fuera mi nombre el de la noticia. Cuando entró empecé a besarlo sin preocuparme en obtener una respuesta de su parte. Empecé a besarlo con todo lo extraño que sentía por el. Con todas esas cosas que pasaban recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando lo tocaba, pero el no hizo lo que esperé. Respondió a mi beso con las mismas ganas que yo. Con pasión, deseo y lujuria. Nos tumbamos en el sofá y empezamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa. Besé todo su pecho, su cuello, su cara. Guardando el sabor de su piel en mi mente. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por mi rostro delatando mi pena y dolor. De pronto él agarró el control. Tocó mi cuerpo como si conociera cada milímetro de él. En sus labios sentí su necesidad y me alegró que fuera igual de fuerte que la mía. Me acostó en el mueble. Alzó mis piernas depositándolas en sus hombros y me penetró lento. Poco a poco el movimiento fue haciéndose mas rápido. Agarraba mis caderas con fuerzas. Como si fuera a irme. El placer inundaba cada parte de mi ser. Mi cuerpo reconocía al suyo. Él besaba mis piernas mientras me embestía. Sus gemidos junto con los míos inundaban toda la sala. Dándole el sonido con el cual me gustaría terminar todas las noches que queden de mi vida. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir el orgasmo cerca. Él aumentó la velocidad y acabó conmigo. Repartió besos por mi barriga hasta llegar a mi cara y luego besó mis labios con un sentimiento que por un momento me confundió. Después de estar un rato acostados en el sofá me paré, me puse su camisa y me fui a la cocina por algo para cenar. Preparé algo rápido y comimos en silencio. Esa noche todos los espacios de mi casa fueron muy útiles. Edward me hizo suya de todas las maneras posibles y en cada rincón. En el baño, la cocina, el comedor, el estudio, nos complacimos toda la noche hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde en mi cama me hizo la mujer mas feliz y deseada. A altas horas de la madrugada me quedé dormida en sus brazos. Aspirando su olor y deseando ser la mujer con la que se duerma todas las noches. Me despertó el sonido del teléfono. Giré mi mano a la mesita de noche y contesté. Era una editorial. Me proponía un buen contrato por publicar un libro que hablara de mi vida. Decidí pensarlo y darle respuesta luego. Me giré al otro lado esperando encontrar a mi Dios a mi lado pero no estaba. En su lugar había un espacio vacío. Una almohada sin usarse, una cobija que arropaba un solo cuerpo ¡el mío! Una cama desordenada producto de la mejor noche de mi vida pero sin el calor que dos cuerpos amándose. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y las lágrimas se me salieron al comprender que ese Dios no era mío. Era ajeno y yo simplemente era otra desconocida sin la misma suerte de la que ahora está a su lado.

Me di un baño y fui a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Al pasar por la sala me encontré algo en la mesita de centro. Una rosa azul y un papel con una caligrafía impecable la cual me daba un mensaje:

_Me gustaría haber hecho las cosas bien. Lamentablemente ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Perdóname por el daño causado. De verdad LO SIENTO._

_Atte: Desconocido del bar._

_Por cierto esta noche también estuvo espectacular. Jamás podría confundir tu cuerpo._

Sentí como el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo al empezar a leer la nota pero al leer la ultima línea una sonrisa se pintó en mi cara y por mi mente pasaron todas las imágenes de nuestro primer encuentro en la despedida de soltero de Emmett. Le dije a Ángela que lo metiera en la habitación para que el pensara que sería ella quien lo complacería. Lo vendó ya que yo no quería que viera mis ojos. Y en la mañana al despertar le diera mi mensaje _(estuvo espectacular)._ Por un momento pensé que tenía todo el derecho de irse mientras yo dormía. Exactamente fue eso lo que yo hice la primera vez que toqué el cielo con él. "Lo que es igual no es trampa Bella" me dije. Guardé la nota y coloqué aquella hermosa rosa azul en mi mesita de noche. Me pareció extraño que fuera azul y no roja. Tradicionalmente se deja un ramo completo de color rojo pero la simple unidad tenía un sentimiento diferente y un significado que algún día iba a averiguar.

Esa mañana comprendí que yo, Isabella Swan amaba con toda mi alma y corazón a Edward Cullen


	8. La Boda

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 8 La Boda**

**Pov Bella**

**Dos meses después**

-Vamos Bella te vas a ver espectacular. Pasé dos meses diseñando tu vestido. Ahora no me puedes dejar así-

-No quiero ir a esa boda Alice. No quiero volver a ver a Edward-

-¿Y le vas a dar el gusto de encerrarte? ¿Le vas a dar el gusto de dejar de disfrutar tu vida?-

-Pues… No exactamente-

-¿Entonces? Tiene dos meses muy extraña. Jamás trabajabas tanto tiempo metida en casa. Ya no sales ni a bailar al bar. ¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-Está bien Alice. Ya me alisto- dije para no darle explicaciones. Sonrió con satisfacción al lograr obtener lo que quería. Me maquilló me peinó y cuando estuvimos listas salimos a la iglesia.

El ambiente estaba muy lindo. Saludamos a su familia la cual nos recibió de una manera muy cariñosa. Me limité a ignorar a una de las parejas. (Edward y Tanya. Ella lo agarraba por el brazo en forma de pertenencia mientras el solo permanecía parado mirándome). La boda transcurrió de una manera muy linda. Luego nos fuimos a la gran mansión Cullen donde se realizaría la fiesta. Los fotógrafos no podían faltar por supuesto. Rosalie era una modelo internacional y Emmett el beisbolista mejor pagado. A parte que la familia Cullen está siempre en la sociedad. Alice ya era novia formal de Jasper. Yo llegué a la boda y a la fiesta sola. Estaba muy animado el ambiente. Había buena música y las personas se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Pusieron la hora loca, todos bailamos como cuando éramos niños. Canciones de los años de antes en las cuales cada quien recuerda lo mejor de sus años. Cotillón y caravana. Después de un rato de estar en la fiesta quería irme. Alice estaba muy entretenida con Jasper y yo estaba prácticamente sola. Pedí a Esme que me prestara el teléfono de la casa y me encaminé al estudio (donde había menos ruido por lo lejano) para llamar un taxi ya que me había venido con Alice en su carro.

-Hola Bella- Saludó Edward con una enorme sonrisa desde el escritorio

-Para ti Isabella- le respondí muy seca. Así debía ser, sino mi autocontrol caería debido a su sonrisa. –Llamaré un momento. Esme me dio permiso-

-Ok-

Al otro lado de la línea contestaron – Hola buenas noches ¿tiene algún taxi disponible?- pregunté y antes de que me respondieran

-Yo puedo llevarte. No hay necesidad de que pidas un taxi- y colgó el teléfono.

-No, gracias-

-No es ninguna molestia Bella en serio-

-Isabella- volví a corregirle –y no lo digo por la molestia sencillamente no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado-

-A ver y ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?- ¡Rayos! Sencillamente no podía reclamarle nada. Ahorita era Bella Swan no la bailarina.

-Simplemente no quiero ir contigo. No quiero que me acompañes. No quiero que estés cerca de mi ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a tu noviecita?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto?- inquirió

-Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen-

-¿estas celosa?-

-Oh si claro. Como si tuviera razón para estarlo-

-estas celosa ¿cierto?-

-Llévame a mi casa por favor- dije resignada a contarle la verdad. Salí muy apurada del estudio. No quería verle la cara sino me arrepentiría.

¡Blom!. Mi cuerpo chocó con otro al traspasar la puerta del estudio. Quedé un poco mareada debido al golpe. Supongo que debió ser alguien grande porque el golpe fue fuerte. Cuando me estabilicé por completo me di cuenta de que esa persona me agarraba de la cintura. Alcé mi cara y lo vi para reclamarle

-¿estas bien?- preguntó. No respondí. Esa cara la había visto antes. ¿Pero donde?

-No lo puedo creer ¿Bella?- volvió a preguntar un tanto emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa blanca en su rostro.


	9. Como en los viejos tiempos

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 9 Como en los viejos tiempos**

**Pov Bella**

-¿Jacob?-

-Si linda, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Oh Jake- lo abracé –si, cuanto tiempo. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- alguien carraspeó atrás de nosotros.

-¿Nos vamos Isabella?- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

-¿Pero como? ¿Ya te vas?-

-Bueno… Edward me llevará a mi casa. Ya estoy un poco cansada-

-Si me permites yo puedo llevarte linda. Así hablamos y nos contamos lo que a sido de nuestras vidas-

-Yo la llevaré- volvió a decir Edward

-¡Eddy!- dijo gritando Tanya. Lo oí mascullar un ¡por dios no!

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dijo como molesto

-Ven babi. Quiero dormir acompáñame ¿si? Bella, no te había visto-

-Vámonos Jake-

Me tendió su brazo y caminamos a su auto. Jake era un viejo amigo. Nuestros padres se conocen de toda la vida y prácticamente antes éramos como hermanos. Aunque Jake siempre me vio de una manera diferente. Fue fácil olvidarme de Edward y la estúpida de Tanya. Jacob es una de esas personas que siempre te hace reír. Me contó un poco de su vida. Ahorita juega con Emmett en su equipo. Con razón estaba tan grande este muchacho. Le conté a lo que me dedicaba y la rutina de todos mis días.

-Yo puedo sacarte de esa rutina linda. Bueno mientras no esté de viaje en algún juego. Podemos hacer algo juntos- me ofreció muy animadamente. La verdad era todo lo que necesitaba. Ya tenía dos meses encerrada en mi departamento y necesitaba distraerme.

-Por supuesto Jake como en los viejos tiempos- dije y le dediqué una sonrisa

-Como en los viejos tiempos- aseguró también con una sonrisa.

-¿Bueno y cuando empezamos?-

-Cuando quieras. Tengo mucho tiempo libre. Decidí tomarme un descanso con mi profesión-

-bueno ¿que te parece empezar desde mañana mismo?-

-Perfecto Jake-

-Bueno mi cielo entonces mañana paso por ti-

Así los días fueron pasando. Jake y yo hacíamos muchas cosas juntos. Karting, nadar, parapente, picnic, el zoológico, el circo, almuerzos y cenas, discotecas, bicicletas por el parque. Me sentía niña de nuevo. Volvía a sentirme viva, volví a respirar. Algunas de las actividades las hacíamos en grupo. Emmett iba con Rose y otros cuantos del equipo de baloncesto y sus respectivas novias. En la sección de chismes de la prensa ya se rumoreaba que Jacob y yo manteníamos una relación sentimental un poco más allá de la amistad. Nosotros veíamos los chismes y nos reíamos pues no estábamos en ese plan. Jacob jugaría la otra semana fuera de la cuidad y me invitó para que lo acompañara ya que Rosalie también iría y en las practicas podría salir con ella a conocer la ciudad. Fue una semana bastante ocupada. A penas llegando ya tenían un juego. Rosalie y yo con nuestros respectivos uniformes le hacíamos barra. Después celebramos en el restaurant de un lindo hotel. Rose y yo nos hicimos muy amigas. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y hasta de compras me gustó ir. Compré presentes para Alice la cual no pudo ir por encargos. Ya que pronto habría un festival para los famosos y algunos pidieron de sus servicios. También compré para Esme y Carlisle ya que me habían abierto las puertas de su casa como un integrante más de la familia. Compré para mis padres y los mandé por correos con postales y fotos donde salíamos Jake, Em, Rose y yo. Antes de irnos de la cuidad dimos un pequeño tour los cuatro.

Mi vida fue dando un giro inesperado. Me sentía como cuando tenía 17 años y estaba con Jake para todos lados. Solo que ahora no tenía que pedirle permiso a mi padre. (Aunque claro el nunca se negó a que yo viera a Jacob). A pesar de no tener al hombre que amaba a mi lado me sentía complacida con la vida. Era sana, gozaba de muy buena salud, tenía una buena casa, buenos padres y buenos amigos. Supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida. Me conformé con lo que tenía y me levantaba y me acostaba todos los días con una sonrisa. Ya que lo más importante es poder vivir.

Jacob cumplió su promesa de que todo sería como el los viejos tiempos. Yo lo apoyaba es casi todos sus juegos. Pasábamos bastante tiempo en la mansión Cullen. Edward y Tanya se habían ido de viaje según Rose. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un día sin querer escuche una conversación que preferí no oír nunca.

-No puedes regresarte hermano- decía Emmet a otra persona por el celular

-Te entiendo pero Esme se sentirá muy mal si no lo intentas Edward- me quedé helada al escuchar su nombre. Tenía bastante tiempo sin saber de el. Pero ¿Qué debía intentar?

-Trata de conocerla. Serán padres dentro de unos pocos meses. Se que fue algo inesperado pero ahora debes ir hacia delante- ¿Qué serían padres? ¿Pero como…?

-No recaigas hermano. Yo te apoyo y se que lo puedes lograr. Además no creo que sea tan difícil. Debe ser una diosa en la cama jajaja- puse los ojos en blanco. Como siempre Emmett pensando en cosas así.

-Ya se que no es la mujer de tu vida. Que habías elegido a otra pero ahora no solo debes cumplir el papel de hombre Edward sino de padre también. Hazlo por ese hijo que viene en camino- esperó una respuesta y siguió

-Ella esta bien. Es una muy buena mujer. La veo feliz. Trato de pasar tiempo con ella- ¿Estaría hablando de Rose? O tal vez de Alice.

-Claro que si Ed, cuenta conmigo. Como te dije te apoyaré. Cuídate hermano. Nos vemos en unas semanas-

Al día siguiente otro encabezado en la sección de chismes me comprobó lo que había escuchado.

_**El famoso Edward Cullen de vacaciones y a bordo**_

La noticia decía: _El famoso músico de 25 años Edward Cullen fue visto el día de ayer en una cafetería de la mano con su novia. Al parecer ya están a bordo del viaje que próximamente harán ya que una fuente cercana cuenta que se le ha visto en tiendas para bebes comprando con su reciente novia. Por lo visto este par como que pronto ¡serán padres! A los pocos meses de su relación ya están realizando sueños juntos. ¿Sera que esa extraña desconocida es el amor de la vida de este querido músico? ¿Será su musa? Esperaremos a ver que melodía viven en su día a día. Tal vez muy pronto podría haber boda_

Lloré como no lo había hecho. Arrugué el periódico y maldije a Edward y a Tanya. Pasé la peor noche de mi vida. A la mañana me levanté y lo primero que vi fue el espacio vacío que siempre habría en mi cama. Ese hueco llenado por nadie. Esa soledad de la que yo no quería ni escapar. Jacob estaba de viaje. Regresaría en un mes. ¡Un mes! Ahora ¿Qué haría yo en un mes sin el?

Se que los capítulos no son muy largos pero recuerden que falta el punto de vista de Edward. No solo Bella está sufriendo. El también. Pronto tendrán el porque de muchas cosas. Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer la historia. Besitos


	10. Otra vez él

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 10 Otra vez él**

**Pov Bella**

Pasé varias semanas en mi departamento. Un lunes Alice y Rose tocaron mi puerta y me obligaron a "un día de chicas" nos quedamos a dormir con Rose en casa de los padres de Emmett. Compartimos una parrillada, helados y juegos. Al final de la noche recogimos todo y nos dispusimos a dormir. Después de un buen día no se porque empecé a pensar en Edward. Seguro estaría disfrutando con la regalada de Tanya. Me sentí mal al recordarlo mío. No podía imaginar que ella también disfrutara de ese placer. Se me hizo un vacio en el pecho y empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Decidí bajar y salir al patio un rato, respirar aire fresco y pensar en la vida. No todo tenía que ser tan complicado por una persona. Me sentía feliz y por lo visto el también lo está ya que se la pasaba de compritas con ella.

El sentir el aire fresco en mi cara ayudó. Por lo menos me relajó. Me sentí más fuerte y con muchas ganas de superar mí depresión. De pronto unos cálidos brazos se posaron en mi cintura y su aliento traspasó por mi cuello despertando TODO mi cuerpo al instante

-Yo también suelo despejar mi mente al aire libre- suspiró –Es muy agradable-

-¿Me puedes soltar por favor?-

-No. ¿Sabes? Tú eres como la noche. Así de agradable. Como cuando uno llega cansado del trabajo y solo quiere paz-

-Cuando llegues cansado de tu trabajo que te de paz Tanya. Y suéltame por favor. Ya me iré a dormir-

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué pasa?-

-Si eres cínico Edward por dios. Tu mujer está en el mismo techo-

-De hecho no. Salió esta noche. ¿Sabes otra cosa? Te extrañe- agarró el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a lamerlo. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y pude oír como soltaba unas risitas –Te extrañé demasiado. Te pensé muchísimo- volvió a decir en mi oído

-Por lo visto no siempre. Sino ELLA no estaría embarazada. No creo que haya sido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo- sentí como se tensó.

-Prometo explicarte lo que pasó- dijo muy serio

-No quiero que me expliques nada Edward. Tú y yo solo…-

No me dejó terminar, me volteó y me besó. Se me olvidó porqué discutíamos. Se me olvidó donde estábamos. Se me olvidó el resto del mundo. Solo quería perderme en ese sabor, en su olor, en sus caricias. Llegamos a su cuarto entre besos y caricias. Nos despojamos de la ropa muy lentamente. Es sus besos podía sentir cariño. Un sentimiento muy extraño pero puro y bonito. No había urgencia. Solo un lento deseo. Como el fuego cuando quiere quemar hasta lo último que quede. Me sentí amada. Deseada pero respetada. Toqué el cielo sin estar dormida. Mirando su rostro y esos hermosos ojos verdes, me sentí en otro mundo. Un mundo muy diferente a la realidad. Me sentí en nuestro propio mundo. Donde el tiempo no corre, donde las preocupaciones no existen. Donde ese Dios era mío. Y donde solo YO disfrutaba del arte que es su forma de amar. Esa noche fui suya por primera vez como ISABELLA SWAN.

Después de amarnos sin decirnos nada en un silencio muy cómodo me dejó en la puerta de Rose me dio un pequeño besito en los labios y me deseó buenas noches. Mi cuerpo explotaba de felicidad al saber todo lo que me deseaba. Y más al reconocer el sentimiento que me trasmitió. No solo era sexo. Yo lo sabía. Me desperté feliz. Desayunamos las tres juntas y nos fuimos a nadar y luego al spa. Llegué a mi departamento y tenía otra rosa azul. Estaba pegada muy decentemente a mi puerta y como siempre había una nota.

_¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Si los tienes cancélalos._

_Paso por ti a las 9 pm_

_Atte. Desconocido del bar_

Entré riendo sola. Definitivamente esta era mi oportunidad para decirle quien era la bailarina. El me prometió explicarme lo que pasaba con Tanya y yo también debía ser sincera con él. Me armé de valor y tomé la decisión de verlo sin antifaz. Sin disfraces. Solo con mi verdadera cara y dispuesta a aceptar lo que la vida me mandara. Tomé una ducha de esas que te relajan hasta el último musculo. Comí algo, puse un Cd y me acosté en mi cama dejando que la música de Edward en el piano inundara todo el apartamento. ¿Yo de verdad significaría algo para el? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo por mi? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tanya? Después de varias horas pensando me dispuse a cambiarme para estar lista a lo que llegara. No sabía a donde iríamos así que me puse algo muy bonito pero cómodo sin pasar a ser demasiado elegante. Por fin esta noche tendría todas mis respuestas. El porqué está otra vez él en mi vida.

A lo que terminé de arreglarme sonó el timbre. Me acerqué a la puerta, miré por el ojo y ahí estaba él. Mi Dios parado a pocos pasos de mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Respiré profundo y abrí para que entrara.

-Buenas noches- saludó con una sonrisa

-Edward- fue todo lo que le pude decir debido al nerviosismo.

-Bella- dijo él borrando su sonrisa de la cara y plantando en sus ojos muchas interrogantes.


	11. Soy yo

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 11 Soy yo**

**Pov Bella**

-Por fin decidiste quitártela- dijo con una nueva sonrisa

-Un momento- dije confundida. -¿Sabias que era yo?-

-Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos, ni confundir tu cuerpo Bella-dijo acercándose a mi, agarrando mi cara con sus manos y depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Por cierto muy buena música- dijo riendo. El Cd ya había dado la vuelta y estaba empezando otra vez.

-Si, me gusta la música pero el compositor no me cae muy bien. ¿Lo conoces?- le dije tratando de hacer un chiste y el muy animado me siguió

-Pues la verdad no lo he visto en persona pero la gente dice que es muy guapo-

-Pues no se que le verán-

-¿en serio no te parezco guapo?-

-No- se acercó a mí y empezó a respirar depositando su aliento en mi boca.

-¿de verdad?-

-aja- dije yo perdida ya en las líneas de sus labios

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió de nuevo, no aguanté y lo besé. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje a mí para que no retrocediera. Lo besé con urgencia debido a su provocación.

-Tu cuerpo no parece pensar lo mismo que tu mente- musitó contra mis labios

-Eres mi perdición Edward Cullen-

-Y tú eres mi vicio Isabella Swan. Tú eres mi bailarina y solo tú eres mi desconocida-

-Si Edward. SOY YO-

Nos quedamos un rato hablando de cómo se me ocurrió lo del Bar. De mis libros. Me preguntó acerca de mis gustos (música, comida, pasatiempos, etc…) por Alice, mis padres, si tenía hermanos, primos, sobrinos, novio y también preguntó por Jacob. Le conté la linda amistad que teníamos y el tiempo desde que nos conocíamos. Me contó un poco de su vida, su familia, sus negocios, la universidad y cuando llegamos a lo mas esperado paró.

-Te lo contaré solo si quieres escucharlo- dijo serio –No voy a obligarte a entenderme. Estas en todo tu derecho de pararme si así lo deseas-

-Quiero saber- le dije

-Perfecto. Porque yo quiero contártelo-

Nos montamos en su carro. No se a donde se dirigía. Solo sé que el carro subía y subía. De repente nos paramos. Lo miré confundida me dedico mi sonrisa favorita y cuando volví mi mirada para el frente estábamos en lo mas alto de la ciudad. Toda la cuidad estaba iluminada. No se veía el tráfico ni la contaminación ni la inseguridad. Solo la existencia de la vida. Apagó el aire acondicionado y bajo las ventanillas. Entró el frío de la noche haciendo todo más real. Y me dijo:

Una vez te lo dije. Tú eres como la noche. Así de agradable. Como cuando uno llega cansado del trabajo y solo quiere paz. Esta tranquilidad Bella. Así eres tú. Eres vida. Toda perfecta. Digna de admirar. El sueño de cualquiera.

No dije nada solo unas silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro diciendo lo que sentía en mi interior. Las secó con tiernos besos

Y ahí empezó la historia de Edward. Sus ojos viajaron meses atrás, empezó a recordar y su boca se abrió para empezar a contar.


	12. ¿Qué?

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 12 ¿Qué?**

**Pov Edward**

Después de la parrillada en mi casa Bella mas que nunca no salía de mi cabeza. Cerraba mis ojos y ahí estaba esa cara inocente. Esa niña tan bella. Ese ser que en solo una noche me volvió loco. Iba al bar los días que ella bailaba. Me deleitaba observándola. Ella era diferente. De verdad lo sentía. Era lo que yo estaba esperando para mi vida pero le daría el tiempo necesario hasta que se sintiera cómoda y se quitara el antifaz frente a mí. Después de eso le diría lo mucho que me gustaba. Y lo loco que me traía. Una noche Emmett me arrastró con él a una de sus fiestas. Estaban muchos de su equipo y como siempre mujeres "acompañantes" era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su entrenador o algo así. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí. Así que me senté en la barra y empecé a tomar. Cuando me paré para ir al baño todo me daba vueltas. No veía a Emmett por ningún lado ni a alguien conocido. Todo estaba borroso. En eso se acerca una mujer de cabello claro. Me preguntó que tenía y solo le pude responder _BAÑO._ Me llevó a un baño dentro de una habitación. Y cuando salí me tiró en la cama. Empezó a besarme pero yo no le devolví ninguno de los besos. Desabotonó mi camisa, yo me encontraba demasiado ebrio para que mi cuerpo reaccionara y de un momento a otro mis ojos se cerraron y no supe más del asunto.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi Pent-house. Había un mensaje de Emmett en la contestadora.

Que tal man. Anoche te busqué y no logré encontrarte. Una de las mujeres le dijo a Seth (un muchacho del equipo) que estabas en uno de los cuartos. Fue a buscarte y te halló medio desnudo. Jajajaja cuéntame si la pasaste bien. Mas tarde pasé a recogerte pero no querías despertar. Me aseguré de que estuvieras vivo claro. No se que mierda tienes pero preguntabas por tu niña. Te dejé en tu casa para que no digas que soy mal hermano. 

Tenemos conversaciones pendientes. Tienes a alguien y no me has contado.

Cuando te levantes llámame para ir a verte.

Me di un baño de agua fría. Tomé café cargado sin azúcar, revisé las cosas pendientes y no tenía nada demasiado importante. Llamé a Emmett, le pedí que trajera comida y me dispuse a contarle todo. Comimos y le dije todo desde la noche del bar. Todo lo que había pasado con Bella (omitiendo los encuentros sexuales, eso es personal) lo que sentía por ella y lo que quería. Me dio ánimos y me dijo que lo intentara. Que tal vez esa era la mujer de mi vida y a mi no me quedó dudas.

Seguí viendo a Bella en el bar. Fui a su casa una vez más hablamos un poco, comimos y me dio el placer de volver a hacerla mía. Cada vez que tocaba su cuerpo me sentía en la luna. Ella era como mi sol personal. Esa luz que te da la energía y la fuerza para levantarte cada día. Esa razón por la que sonríes. Se convirtió en la excusa para ser cada vez un mejor hombre.

Un mes después llegó una mujer. Alta, flaca, de buen cuerpo y catira. Se me presentó como Tanya y me dijo que fue la mujer con la que estuve aquel día en la fiesta del equipo de Emmett. De verdad yo no lograba recordar si habíamos llegado al acto sexual. Puesto que perdí el conocimiento cuando me estaba quitando la camisa. Pero de pronto dijo algo que me cambió la vida y volteó todo mi mundo.

Estoy embarazada y tienes que hacerte cargo de tu responsabilidad

_¿QUE?_ Me quedé en blanco. No daba crédito a lo que ella decía. ¿Cómo era posible? Le di mi número y le dije que me llamara. Si ese hijo era mío no iba a huir de mis responsabilidades por supuesto. Corrí donde Esme y le conté lo que ocurría. Me dijo que tenía a aceptar a la mujer. Le dije para proponerle una prueba de ADN pero Esme me dijo que era algo muy humillante y que las cosas ya estaban hechas. Que solo esperara que naciera el niño a ver que pasaba. Los días pasaban y yo ni dormía buscando una solución la cual todavía no iba a aparecer. Una noche invitaron a mi familia a un coctel, habían muchas personas de la sociedad y Esme me propuso llevar a Tanya para que las personas la fueran viendo en la familia y no fuera un escándalo mayor cuando diera a luz a un bebe de apellido Cullen. Tuve que presentarla como mi novia y aceptar yo mismo "la relación".

Al día siguiente salió en el diario la noticia de nuestro noviazgo. Por un momento en mi vida era capaz de renunciar a todo lo que tenía con tal de que fuera Bella esa mujer en mi brazo. Fuera el hombre mas feliz de toda la existencia y no me importaría empezar con todo desde cero con tal y ella fuera la madre de "mi hijo". Esa noche me llamó. Llegué puntual. Llevaba el antifaz como siempre. Claro ahora menos que nunca merecía que confiara en mi. Vi esos hermosos ojos chocolate y me sentí el hombre más basura del mundo. Teniendo a la mujer de mi vida en frente y en mi casa a una desconocida con una barriga. Entré dudando si de verdad me quería ahí y me sorprendí cuando me besó con urgencia y deseo. Ella recorría mi cuerpo como gravándolo en su memoria. Yo le demostré que si conocía el de ella. Sabía como hacer reaccionar cada parte de su cuerpo. Cual eran las caricias correctas, por cuanto tiempo y de que manera. Esa vez le demostré a través de las caricias cuanto la amaba. Quería amarla todos los días. Hacerla sentir especial día tras día. Pero ahora había un inconveniente así que disfruté esa noche. Y por un breve lapso le di el puesto que siempre quise para ella. _MI MUJER. _Se veía tremendamente sexy con mi camisa puesta. Procuré observar cada parte de su cuerpo con mi prenda encima para tenerla siempre en mi mente. Se fue a la cocina y se me salieron algunas lágrimas. No pude creer que fui tan estúpido para perder a esa mujer. Cenamos tranquilos Y luego me dispuse a hacerla mía en cada rincón de su casa para que no me olvidara. Era algo egoísta pero de verdad quería que siempre me tuviera presente. Le hice el amor, porque eso era, AMOR.

Se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Esparciendo su calor por todo mi cuerpo. En un movimiento se quitó el antifaz y dejó a mi vista su hermoso rostro. Sonreí al verla dormir sin tener ningún obstáculo que me impidiera mirarla. De verdad era perfecta. La mujer de mis sueños. De mi vida. La única dueña de mi corazón. Pasé varias horas despierto a su lado. Ella dormía plácidamente y en un instante habló ensueños y dijo: _Yo te amo, no me hagas esto Edward._ Se me partió el corazón en millones de pedacitos. Yo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. No me produjo ningún sentimiento de felicidad el que ella me amara. Más bien me dolió mucho más. Porque ella también sufriría como yo al no tenernos a nuestro lado respectivamente. Comprendí que no merecía a esa mujer. Era demasiado para mí. Me levanté de la cama, salí del apartamento con sus llaves y son hacer ruido. Caminé un rato abajo y decidí dejarle una rosa con un significado muy especial para mí. Así que fui a una floristería y pedí una rosa AZUL. Compré una tarjeta y en ella escribí: _Me gustaría haber hecho las cosas bien. Lamentablemente ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Perdóname por el daño causado. De verdad LO SIENTO. Atte. Desconocido del bar. Por cierto esta noche también estuvo espectacular. Jamás podría confundir tu cuerpo. _No se si ella quería que yo supiera quien era así que no le firmé con mi nombre. Así sería menos personal y no le dolería tanto. En las ultimas dos oraciones intenté decirle que sabía que aquella mujer de la despedida de soltero era ella. Y le devolví su comentario. Juro que con ella todas las noches serian espectaculares. No solo por el acto sexual sino por su compañía. Me acerqué otra vez en la cama, le di un beso en la frente y le dije: yo también te amo Bella. Dejé las llaves donde estaban y salí del departamento dejando con ella mi corazón y regresando a mi realidad. La vida de la que quería escapar.

¿Que les pareció chicas? ¿Que tal el capi? El primer Pov de Edward, si les gustó espero sus comentarios. Besitos


	13. De cerca

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 13 De Cerca **

**Pov Edward**

Los días pasaban lentos y no tenía noticias de mi Bella. Alice no hablaba de ella. Mi vida era un completo desastre. Rosalie y Emmett seguían con sus preparativos de la boda y se veían muy felices. Con los días fui conociendo un poco a Tanya, la madre de mi futuro hijo. Resultó ser el tipo de persona que menos me agradaba. Interesada, caprichosa y plástica. No soportaba estar un día completo con ella. No quería que se mudara conmigo aunque Esme me dijo que era lo mejor. Mi madre y Rose le regalaron varias prendas que tenía en mi habitación de la casa de mis padres. Cuando dormía conmigo yo dormía en mi sofá de cuero negro. No me gustaba siquiera compartir la cama con ella. Jamás la llegué a tocar. Ella no era la mujer que yo deseaba. A veces se iba a dormir para su casa, esas eran mis mejores noches. El día de la boda llegó. Todos nos arreglamos y nos fuimos a la iglesia. Todo estaba transcurriendo bien. De un momento a otro llegó Alice del brazo de Jasper y atrás venía Bella sola. Cada vez que la veía así se me partía el corazón. Su lugar debería ser a mi lado. Ella no debería estar con la soledad. Quien falló fui yo y ahora ella debía pagar por mis errores. Se acercó y saludó a mi familia la cual la recibió con mucho amor. Me ignoró. Me ignoró por completo. Y bueno no era para menos. Después de la boda nos fuimos a la fiesta en la casa. La fiesta estaba bastante bien. Pero yo no podía dejar de observar a Bella. Como Bailaba, como disfrutaba. En eso Tanya se me sienta en las piernas y empieza a besarme instintivamente me paré, la alejé muy cordialmente y me retiré con la excusa de que debía hacer una llamada importante que había olvidado y que no me fuera a interrumpir. Me metí en el estudio y me quedé pensando en mi miserable vida. Minutos después entró esa mujer.

-Hola Bella- Saludé con una sonrisa

-Para ti Isabella llamaré un momento. Esme me dio permiso- respondió muy seca.

-Ok- fue todo lo que dije. No quería hacerle daño pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella.

Al otro lado de la línea contestaron y ella habló – Hola buenas noches ¿tiene algún taxi disponible?- preguntó y antes de que respondieran apreté el boto donde descansaba el auricular colgando la llamada y le dije

-Yo puedo llevarte. No hay necesidad de que pidas un taxi

-No, gracias- volvió a responder seca

-No es ninguna molestia Bella en serio- insistí

-Isabella- volvió a corregirme –y no lo digo por la molestia sencillamente no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado- Me dolió

-A ver y ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?- Este día sencillamente era Isabella y con ella yo no había tenido "problemas"

-Simplemente no quiero ir contigo. No quiero que me acompañes. No quiero que estés cerca de mi ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a tu noviecita?- dijo casi gritando

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto?- pregunté divertido. Estaba celosa lo mostraba

-Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen- dijo fingiendo molestia

-¿estas celosa?-

-Oh si claro. Como si tuviera razón para estarlo-

-estas celosa ¿cierto?-

-Llévame a mi casa por favor-

Salimos del estudio y de pronto ¡Blom! Su cuerpo chocó muy fuerte con otro. Un hombre alto, moreno, de rasgos un poco indios. Lo había visto varias veces con Emmett. Pertenecía a su equipo. Los celos me carcomieron al ver que el muy imbécil la agarraba por la cintura. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿estas bien?- preguntó -No lo puedo creer ¿Bella?- volvió a preguntar emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que me provocó desfigurar.

-¿Jacob?- preguntó de repente Bella

-Si linda, cuanto tiempo sin verte- volvió a decir el muy desgraciado

-Oh Jake- lo abrazó y sentí que el mundo se me vino encima –si, cuanto tiempo. Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- carraspeé. Bella se había olvidado de mí por completo

-¿Nos vamos Isabella?- dije molesto y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Pero como? ¿Ya te vas?- ¿Qué no era obvio?

-Bueno… Edward me llevará a mi casa. Ya estoy un poco cansada-

-Si me permites yo puedo llevarte linda. Así hablamos y nos contamos lo que a sido de nuestras vidas- ¿Qué? Estaba loco ese hombre

-Yo la llevaré- volví a decir

-¡Eddy!- gritó Tanya. Y mascullé un ¡por dios no!

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- le dije molesto. Precisamente ahorita tenía que aparecer ella

-Ven babi. Quiero dormir acompáñame ¿si? Bella, no te había visto- saludó Tanya en forma sarcástica. De verdad esta mujer era mi pesadilla

-Vámonos Jake- dijo Bella y pude notar una fracción de dolor. Él le tendió su brazo y caminaron a la salida.

-¿No puedes dormirte sola Tanya?-

-Hay mi amor no seas así. Vamos a pasarla rico ¿si?-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Tanya- no sabía como explicarle que no quería tener relaciones con ella.

-Bueno me iré a dormir a mi casa entonces. Ya que no me quieres acompañar-

-Bien- le respondí y me fui a mi habitación.


	14. De viaje

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 14 De Viaje **

**Pov Edward**

Bella se fue con el tal Jacob. Quería salir y perseguirlos en mi carro. Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla pero seguro ella lo malinterpretaría y yo terminaría perdiendo. Un día estaba desayudando en la cocina y una noticia me cambió el día

Isabella Swan y Jacob Black vistos otra vez juntos

_Al parecer la famosa escritora Isabella Swan pidió un descanso y dejó a un lado su carrera para dedicarse a su vida sentimental. Ya se le ha visto varias veces con el famoso jugador de beisbol Jacob Black. ¿Sera que muy pronto aceptaran su relación?_

Y así un día tras otro salía una noticia nueva. Los sitios en internet estaban rebosando con fotos de ellos dos juntos. Haciendo cualquier estupidez. Emmett q veces me alentaba para que fuera con el y así pudiera recuperar a Bella pero ¿Cómo iba a recuperar a alguien que nunca me perteneció? ¿Cómo pretendía quedarme con ella cuando ni siquiera la merecía? No pude acompañar nunca a Rosalie y a Emmett cuando iban a hacer cosas con ellos. Bella por lo menos se veía feliz y eso era la que de verdad me importaba. Todo lo que quería. Así su felicidad no estuviera a mi lado.

Esme me propuso irme de viaje con Tanya. Pasar unos días a solas con ella para ver si entre nosotros podía existir una verdadera relación. Carlisle la apoyó. Me dijo que pronto seríamos una familia y que debíamos llevarnos como tal. Nos fuimos a Londres (Elegido por Tanya) pasamos unos días ahí. Hablábamos de cosas, comíamos juntos, trataba de acostarme con ella (pero sin llegar al acto sexual, solo dormir) visitábamos lugares. A pesar de que era un muy bello lugar yo no estaba satisfecho. No era feliz. La única razón por la cual todavía estaba aquí era mi hijo. Ese pequeño que dentro de pocos meses me daría la dicha de ser papá. Un día Tanya salió a caminar y yo aproveché que no estaba para llamar a Emmett y saber de Bella

-¿Que hay hermano? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Emmett al tercer timbre

-Aquí Emmett, Tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de regresarme- dije muy honestamente

-No puedes regresarte hermano-

-La extraño. Quiero verla. No sabes lo difícil que es estar tan lejos-

-Te entiendo pero Esme se sentirá muy mal si no lo intentas Edward-

-Lo se. Vine fue por Esme. No quiero decepcionarla-

-Trata de conocerla. Serán padres dentro de unos pocos meses. Se que fue algo inesperado pero ahora debes ir hacia delante-

-A veces quiero abandonarlo todo. No soy feliz Emmett-

-No recaigas hermano. Yo te apoyo y se que lo puedes lograr. Además no creo que sea tan difícil. Debe ser una diosa en la cama jajaja- Eso yo no lo sabía ni quería averiguarlo. La única vez que estuvimos no la recordaba y mi única diosa era Bella.

-Ella no es la mujer que quiero. No es lo que esperaba- volví a decirle

-Ya se que no es la mujer de tu vida. Que habías elegido a otra pero ahora no solo debes cumplir el papel de hombre Edward sino de padre también. Hazlo por ese hijo que viene en camino-

-Eso es lo único que me ata a Tanya. Ya lo acepté y asumiré a mi hijo. No le faltara nada pero con Tanya yo no me caso. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Bella?-

-Ella esta bien. Es una muy buena mujer. La veo feliz. Trato de pasar tiempo con ella-

-Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento tan duro Em. Me prometes cuidarla ¿eh?-

-Claro que si Ed, cuenta conmigo. Como te dije te apoyaré. Cuídate hermano. Nos vemos en unas semanas-

-Chao hermano, saludos a todos por allá-

Al día siguiente fui con Tanya a algunas tiendas de bebes que había visto el día anterior cuando salió a caminar. Compramos cosas para nuestro hijo. Pasamos el día juntos otra vez. Comiendo y haciendo compras. Ya sentía la ilusión de tener a ese pequeño en mis brazos así no fuera de la mujer que amaba. Pero era mío igual. Después de saber de Bella las semanas pasaron rápidas y yo ya me encontraba en mi casa. Tanya decidió llegar a la suya para llevarle unos detalles a su familia así que yo me fui donde Esme y Carlisle. Desocupé mi maleta, me di un baño y pensé en Bella ¿Cuándo la volvería a ver? Decidí salir al patio y agarrar aire. Como siempre hacía de pequeño. Y tremenda fue mi sorpresa al ver ese cuerpo inconfundible. No podía creer que Bella estuviera ahí parada. La extrañaba tanto que no pensé me acerqué a ella y le pase mis brazos por su y exhalé mi aliento por su cuello.

-Yo también suelo despejar mi mente al aire libre- suspiré –Es muy agradable-

-¿Me puedes soltar por favor?- dijo ella

-No. ¿Sabes? Tú eres como la noche. Así de agradable. Como cuando uno llega cansado del trabajo y solo quiere paz- todo lo que deseo pensé

-Cuando llegues cansado de tu trabajo que te de paz Tanya. Y suéltame por favor. Ya me iré a dormir-

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué pasa?- la reté

-Si eres cínico Edward por dios. Tu mujer está en el mismo techo-

-De hecho no. Salió esta noche. ¿Sabes otra cosa? Te extrañe- agarré el lóbulo de su oreja y empecé a lamerlo. Un exquisito gemido se le escapó y solté unas risitas al comprender que ella también me había extrañado así no lo aceptara –Te extrañé demasiado. Te pensé muchísimo- volví a decir en su oído

-Por lo visto no siempre. Sino ELLA no estaría embarazada. No creo que haya sido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo- me tensé. Ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba

-Prometo explicarte lo que pasó- le dije muy serio

-No quiero que me expliques nada Edward. Tú y yo solo…- volvió a empezar ella pero no dejé que terminara.

La volteé y la besé. Me respondió de igual manera. La llevé a mi cuarto y nos quitamos la ropa muy lento. Le volví a transmitir mi amor. Quería que se sintiera amada. Como debía ser. Sin urgencias. Solo deseo pero con respeto. Disfruté de ella sin antifaz. Como siempre lo deseé. La dejé en la puerta de Rose le un pequeño besito en los labios y le deseé buenas noches.

Me paré muy temprano en la mañana. Y fui a la misma floristería de la primera vez. Compré otra rosa azul y la pegué en su puerta con una nota. Estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad. Todo lo que había pasado. La cité a las 9 y pasé por ella a su departamento. Me paré en la puerta y sonaba mi Cd, la favorita de Esme. Sonreí al saber que le gustaba lo que yo hacía y sin más toqué la puerta.


	15. Mi verdad

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 15 Mi Verdad **

**Pov Edward**

-Buenas noches- saludé todavía con mi sonrisa

-Edward- dijo ella nerviosa

-Bella- dije y me pregunté porque esta noche no llevaría puesto el antifaz.

-Por fin decidiste quitártelo- mi sonrisa volvió a aparecer

-Un momento-la vi confundida. -¿Sabias que era yo?- preguntó atónita

-Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos, ni confundir tu cuerpo Bella- me acerqué a ella, agarré su cara con mis manos y deposité un tierno beso en sus ricos labios.

-Por cierto muy buena música-

-Si, me gusta la música pero el compositor no me cae muy bien. ¿Lo conoces?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad no lo he visto en persona pero la gente dice que es muy guapo- contraataqué yo.

-Pues no se que le verán- dijo haciéndose la inocente

-¿en serio no te parezco guapo?-

-No- me acerqué a ella y empecé a respirar muy cerca de modo que mi aliento entrara por su boca. Su cuerpo me reconocía al instante.

-¿de verdad?- volví a preguntarle

-aja- dijo mirándome los labios

-¿Estas segura?- inquirí de nuevo. Pasó sus manos por mi cuello y me besó con urgencia.

-Tu cuerpo no parece pensar lo mismo que tu mente- musité contra sus labios

-Eres mi perdición Edward Cullen- dijo ella

-Y tú eres mi vicio Isabella Swan. Tú eres mi bailarina y solo tú eres mi desconocida- le informé

-Si Edward. SOY YO- lo aceptó.

Nos quedamos un rato en su apartamento hablando su vida y después de la mía. Cuando llegué a la parte de Tanya dudé. No quería hacerle daño pero quería que supiera todo.

-Te lo contaré solo si quieres escucharlo, no voy a obligarte a entenderme. Estas en todo tu derecho de pararme si así lo deseas-

-Quiero saber- me dijo

-Perfecto. Porque yo quiero contártelo-

Nos montamos en mi carro. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me miró confundida le dediqué una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente. Apagué el aire acondicionado y bajé las ventanillas. Y le dije:

Una vez te lo dije. Tú eres como la noche. Así de agradable. Como cuando uno llega cansado del trabajo y solo quiere paz. Esta tranquilidad Bella. Así eres tú. Eres vida. Toda perfecta. Digna de admirar. El sueño de cualquiera.

No dijo nada pero unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Las sequé con mis besos. No quería que llorara y menos por mi.

Después que le conté todo lo que había pasado ella se lanzó sobre mí y como pudo me abrazó. Repartió muchos besos por toda mi cara hasta llegar a mi boca. Me besó por un buen rato y por supuesto yo correspondí al beso.

-¿Entonces me amas?- preguntó devolviéndose a su asiento.

-Si Bella. TE AMO. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Yo a ti también te amo Edward Cullen. Y bueno yo también aceptare a tu hijo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que podrá tener dos mamas. Si quieres claro. Podemos llevarlo juntos al parque. Al colegio. A donde sea-

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Bella-

-Y tu a mi la mujer mas feliz-

La dejé en su departamento. Nos despedimos con un beso y me fui a la casa de Esme otra vez. Tanya no había llegado. Así que me acomodé y me volví a dormir feliz. Esa noche ella no volvió a dormir ahí. Los días fueron pasando y me sentía cada vez mas afortunado. Bella sabía toda la verdad y eso era bueno. Nos veíamos casi todos los días. Empezó a escribir una nueva historia la cual publicaría en diez meses. Me dijo que la primera copia sería mía y que me la entregaría autografiada y en persona. De vez en cuando nos perdíamos en la magia del amor y amanecíamos juntos. Cosa que ella adoraba. Llevábamos una buena relación. Tanya casi nunca dormía en la casa de Esme. Se había llevado casi toda su ropa pero seguía llamando cuando necesitaba algo o cuando había algún evento en la sociedad en el cual ella pudiera sobresalir.

Pasaban los días y sentía que mi vida era casi perfecta. Todo iba bien hasta que una noche desperté de mi sueño.


	16. Problemas

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 16 Problemas **

**Pov Edward**

-Esto está mal Edward- dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Qué pasó?- mi corazón latía fuerte debido al susto de perderla

-Esto está mal- repitió. -No tengo el lugar que merezco. No has hecho las cosas del todo bien- No entendía que era lo que pasaba ahora.

-Bella no te entiendo. Explícate mejor mi amor- le pedí

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Edward? Soy tu amante. Soy la otra. Yo acepto a tu hijo pero no a escondidas. No quiero hacer el papel de la mala. El segundo plato. ¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo cuando te pregunte quien soy? Todo el mundo sabe que Tanya y tu tienen una relación ¿ese es el ejemplo que le darás? ¿Y si es una niña te gustaría que alguien le hiciera esto?- gritó llorando y encerándose en su habitación.

-Bella abre la puerta por favor- pedí

-Vete Edward. No quiero verte-

-Bella podemos hablarlo. Por favor. Ábreme la puerta-

-No tenemos nada que hablar Edward. Piensa tus cosas y luego me dices lo que decidas-

Ella tenía toda la razón. Estábamos juntos pero nadie lo sabía. En la sociedad todos pensaban que mi pareja era Tanya. Mi familia ni sabía que entre Bella y yo había algo mas. En serio debía pensar que hacer y buscar una solución. Salí de su departamento y me fui al lugar que llevé a Bella cuando le conté mi verdad y me puse a pensar. ¿Qué dirá Esme cuando sepa que dejaré a Tanya? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a Bella de nuevo por mi hijo? ¿Esperaría que naciera para arreglar las cosas? ¿Y si para ese momento es demasiado tarde y Bella no me quiere en su vida? ¿Y si decido dejar a Tanya y me separa de mi hijo por pura maldad? De verdad no sabía que hacer. No quería perder a Bella pero sabía a Tanya era capaz de cualquier cosas. Ella era manipuladora. La conocía bien debido al tiempo que me obligué a pasar con ella. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era mi papá

-Hola Carlisle-

-¿Edward donde estas metido?-

-¿Por qué papá? ¿Pasó algo?-

-Tanya está aquí en el hospital. La trajo un tal Newton. Un señor mayor. Está muy grave. Tiene que ver con tu hijo Edward-

-¿Que? Voy saliendo para allá- Corté la llamada y manejé lo mas rápido que pude.

Pero… ¿Que hacía ella con ese tipo? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Al llegar al hospital su familia ya estaba ahí. Su padre me miró con una cara de odio y su madre llorando se lanzó contra mí

-Si algo le pasa a mi hija será tu culpa- gritaba ella

-Disculpe señora pero Tanya tenía días que no dormía en la casa. ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba mal?-

-¿Cómo que no dormía contigo? ¿Y tu no la llamaste a ver si le había pasado algo?-

-Varias veces hablé con ella. Me dijo que estaba bien y solo me decía que estaba con ustedes-

-Eso no puede ser. Tienes que estar mintiendo. Mentiroso. Por tu culpa mi hija está mal- Gritaba ella llorando

Me acerqué a la oficina de Carlisle a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó papá? ¿Quién trajo a Tanya?-

-El Sr. Newton se fue hace rato. Dijo que era dueño de un bar y que Tanya trabaja ahí. Al parecer ella tenía días quedándose en ese lugar- Dudó y esperó. Luego dijo- Hijo se que esto será muy duro para ti pero tienes que ser fuerte. Ella trabaja ofreciendo su cuerpo a hombres que van a el bar. Al parecer tuvo una pelea con uno y esté la agredió físicamente. La revisé y lamentablemente se dio un golpe tan fuerte en el vientre que la placenta se le desprendió. Ha perdido al bebé.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Yo ya sabía que ella trabajaba en ese sitio. Pero imaginé que lo había dejado al estar "en una relación" conmigo. Estaba embarazada por dios. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer esa cochinada llevando a mi hijo en su vientre? Tal vez no había sido el mejor hombre con ella. Tal vez no le presté atención como mujer pero siempre estaba pendiente de mi hijo. Le compré todo lo que necesitaría. Iba con ella los días de las citas en el ginecólogo. Le cumplía con sus antojos cuando estábamos juntos por más de que fuera a altas horas de la noche. Jamás la complací con su antojo de "deseo" lo admito pero tampoco era para llegar al extremo de irse otra vez al bar y acostarse con quien sabe cuantos tipos. Después de tener la esperanza de tener a mi hijo en mis brazos resulta que ese hijo ya no existía. Se había acabado esa ilusión como cuando uno se despierta de un sueño. Solo quedan las ganas y el deseo de tenerlo. Mi padre se levantó de la silla y me estrechó en sus brazos. Trató de consolarme. Después de que a Tanya le hicieron limpieza, la pasaron a una habitación para tenerla en observación hasta que se le acabara el suero y las vitaminas que le estaban dando. Su familia se encontraba con ella así que no entré. A la noche, después de que su familia decidió retirarse yo entré a la habitación con tristeza, pena, rabia, decepción. Pero más grande era el dolor. Me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano sin decir nada. Tenía los ojos hinchados, supongo que a pesar de todo también sentía el mismo dolor que yo. Ambos habíamos perdido un hijo. Ella no me dirigió la mirada. En ningún momento articuló palabra alguna. Yo no podía preguntar nada ya que el dolor que sentía era tan grande que todavía no podía aguantar el peso del porque. Una hora después se quedó dormida. Yo velé su sueño. A pesar de que no era la mujer que amaba ella iba a ser la madre de mi hijo y ahora ambos compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo que de una u otra manera nos unía. Le pedí a Carlisle que la dejara pasar la noche ahí. En la mañana cuando despertó le llevé el desayuno. Cuando salimos de la clínica la monté en mi auto y nos fuimos a la casa de mis padres. Al llegar y abrir la puerta de la habitación Nos dio la bienvenida la gran cuna que habíamos puesto en el centro de esas cuatro paredes. Ropa de bebé en la cama. Regalos departe de Alice, Rose y Esme. Juguetes….

Era tan fuerte el dolor de perder a alguien que se espera con muchas ansias. Ella solo tiró todas las cosas que había en la cama y se acostó sin proferir ningún sonido. Yo me acosté a su lado y la abracé. Así nos quedamos dormidos en el profundo sentimiento del dolor y la perdida.

Chicas, chicas, chicas calma todo tiene una explicación. Se que pareciera que Edward y Tanya están mas unidos pero como se los prometí eso se solucionara. Su relación se definirá en el próximo capi. Pronto tendremos noticias de Bella, se les kiere…

Por cierto para que todas estén aliviadas Edward NO se queda con Tanya. El y Bella volverán a verse... Pronto. (nota de la autora)


	17. Chismes

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 17 Chismes **

**Pov Edward**

Así Tanya y yo pasamos días encerrados en el cuarto. Consumidos en el dolor. A los 5 días ella silenciosamente terminó de guardar las pocas cosas que tenía y se fue. Así, sin nada que decir. Sin nada que preguntar. Sin dirigir la palabra ni la mirada a alguien. No sabía si Bella quería verme. No me había llamado y tampoco sabía si estaba bien aparecerme por su casa. Dejé mi habitación así como estaba con todas las cosas de bebe y me fui a la soledad de mi pent-house. Me di un merecido baño, comí algo, cerré algunos negocios familiares que tenía pendiente y me acosté tratando dormir. Al día siguiente en todos los medios de comunicación se hablaba sobre mi pérdida. De verdad algunas personas no tienen respeto por el dolor ajeno. Me pareció extraño ver algunos comentarios de mi familia en la red. En una pagina on-line. De pronto ya no era Edward Cullen sino La Familia Cullen. Ya no se hablaba solo de mí. Chismes personales acerca de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia rodaban de páginas en páginas. Mi perdida, Mi viaje con Tanya, la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, la fiesta, la relación de mis padres, un supuesto engaño de Jasper hacia Alice, problemas de dinero, Problemas entre nosotros. Mi familia era el blanco de la prensa y las paginas amarillas. A todo momento publicaban algo diferente. La mayoría mentira pero ciertos detalles muy íntimos que si era verdadero. Secretos familiares que solo se mantenían así entre familia. Un momento la única "perteneciente" a mi familia que podía hacer eso era… Tanya… No…. ¿Cómo es posible que se atreviera a tanto? ¿Por qué tanta malicia? ¿Acaso no sentía el dolor por la perdida de nuestro hijo? ¿Ni siquiera con esa experiencia en su vida ella iba a cambiar? Me di cuenta de que ese dolor solo era mío. Solo yo aprendería de esa oportunidad que me dio la vida. Arto de todo aquello apague el televisor, la laptop, el radio y todo lo que pudiera dar "noticias". Por lo visto todo lo hacía mal. Fui al bar. Tanya tendría que estar ahí. No pretendía hacerle nada por supuesto. No me criaron de esa manera pero quería una explicación. Cuando llegué el Sr. Newton me dijo que estaba ocupada que salía muy pronto. Pague como otro cliente normal para que no me diera excusas de que no podía hablar y esperé "Mi turno". Cuando el Sr. Me dijo que podía pasar m corazón latió muy rápido. Tal vez a causa del dolor o el miedo de descubrir que si estaba completamente solo en mi dolor.

-Hola Tanya- La saludé. Se sorprendió al verme pero luego suavizó la expresión y con una sonrisa me dijo.

-¿Ahora que no me tienes si quieres de mis servicios?-

-Si. Pero no sexuales. Vine a buscar una explicación-

-Hay mi amor no empieces con eso. Mas bien porque no aprovechamos el tiempo y lo hacemos bien rico ¿si?-

-¿Cómo es posible Tanya? Mi familia te abrió las puertas. No te faltó nada. ¿Por qué quieres destruirnos?-

-Porque son unos imbéciles todos. Porque son hipócritas. ¿No se cansan de jugar a la casita perfecta? ¿A la familia perfecta de la sociedad? Yo se que todos me tenían lastima. Lo podía ver en sus miradas-

-¿Qué dices? Jamás fingimos frente a ti. Mi familia es así. No entiendo que te pasa-

-Así es la vida Eddy. A veces se gana y otras veces se pierde y si yo pierdo ustedes también- dijo muy descaradamente

-¿No te duele lo de nuestro hijo?- pregunté incrédulo

-Ah ese mocoso. Menos mal que no nació. A algunos hombres les gustaba la barriga. Me decían que era una de sus fantasías pero otros se quejaban de que estaba gorda-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Hay Eddy ya. Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda. Hazme tuya-

-No sabes lo que dices Tanya. Ojala y te valla bien-

Salí de ese lugar muerto en vida. No sabía que sentir. No sabía que hacer. Manejé con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que no pude más y estacioné frente a un edificio. Me quedé dormido en el carro. Me sentía totalmente destrozado para buscarle una mínima explicación a la vida. Un rato después me despertaron unos golpes en la ventana ¿serian mas problemas o por fin una solución?

**Bueno chicas por lo que pueden ver entre Edward y Tanya hay NADA. Ella es una zorra de lo más hipócrita y Edward no merece tener a alguien así a su lado. Esperen el próximo capi. ¿Serán más problemas? ¿O las cosas empezaran a arreglarse? Suspenso... **


	18. Mi sol

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 18 Mi Sol **

**Pov Edward**

Volvieron a tocar a la ventanilla del carro. Debieron haber pasado horas porque ya estaba claro. Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver y ahí, cuando pensé que moría que ya no había ni una esperanza aparece mi sol.

-¿Edward que haces? Ábreme la puerta- gritaba ella desde afuera. Le abrí la puerta, se sentó a mi lado y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella. Yo me limité a mirarla.

-Entra al estacionamiento y subamos. Necesitas descansar bien-

-¿Subir?- pregunté confuso. ¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿A dónde íbamos a subir?

-Estas en mi edificio Edward- dijo ella

Metí el carro y lo estacioné tras el de ella. Subimos a su departamento. Escuchaba mi Cd de nuevo eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Me preparó la tina y me metí. Ella salió del baño y rato después entró y me dijo que había preparado comida. Me coloqué algo de ropa que tenía aquí y comimos en silencio. No había ningún televisor prendido. Pude notar que los teléfonos no tenían el cable conectado. De pronto cerró las ventanas y bajó todas las cortinas dejando el ambiente del apartamento en tranquilidad. Me sentía seguro, como cuando no tienes que fingir un estado de ánimo. Me sentía comprendido, valorado y amado. La música de mi Cd seguía sonando a un nivel relajante. Ella no preguntaba nada. Le bajó un poco a la música y me llevó a su cuarto. Me acostó en su cama y puso una película de humor. Transcurrieron las dos horas y yo me había reído más que en la última semana. Así puso otras dos más. Acostados en su cama las veíamos abrazados. Acompañaba mis risas, me hacía cariños en el cabello, la cara, el pecho. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Una compañía con la cual me sintiera bien y no fingiera. Me quedé dormido en sus brazos, percibiendo el calor de mi sol. Mi razón de vida. La mujer perfecta. Mi Bella.

Desperté y ella dormía a mi lado. Me abrazaba y tenía un puchero muy tierno. En su cara se plantaban expresiones extrañas que cambiaban cada cierto segundo. Me pregunté con que estaría soñando. De vez en cuando me llamaba, otras veces negaba, seguía con sus caras y una lágrima corría por su cara hasta que de pronto dijo ¡Tanya! No quería despertarla pero tampoco quería que soñara con cosas malas. Acaricié su rostro y se paró de repente saltando.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- Se preguntó a si misma buscándome con la mirada

-No huiré. Aquí estoy- le dije. Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-

-Ahora mucho mejor. Gracias- contesté muy sincero

-No des las gracias. No te hago un favor-

-¿Y entonces que haces?-

-Digamos que me cuido-

-¿te cuidas?-

-Si tonto. Eres parte de mí y lo que te pasé a ti también me pasa a mí. Tu dolor es mi dolor. Sin ti yo no podría vivir Edward-

-Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti amor. Lo eres todo para mí Bella. TODO- Me sonrió y rozó mis labios.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó mientras iba al baño. Se cepilló, lavó su cara y se metió a bañar mientras yo lavaba mis dientes y mi cara.

-¿No quieres que te cuente?-

-No. Ya puedo tener una idea de lo que pasó. Y no quiero hacerte hablar sobre ello. Solo quiero que lo superemos- Salió del baño y empezó a vestirse. Me metí yo a bañar.

-Muy considerado de tu parte jejeje- se rió conmigo. Con ella todo era tan fácil.

-¿Entonces mi vida? ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pensé

-La verdad no lo se Bella. No se ni como empezar de nuevo. Tengo días que ni veo a mi familia-

-Bueno eso haremos hoy. Iremos a ver a tu familia-

-No creo que sea bueno empezar por ahí. No quiero entrar a mi cuarto- dije saliendo de la ducha. Se paró e el marco de la puerta con el seño fruncido y me dijo

-Las cosas se superan enfrentándolas Edward. Y nosotros no vamos a huir- Se me acerco y prosiguió –No estas solo. Somos los dos y si tú no tienes fuerza dentro de mí hay para ambos. Así que vístete y prepárate que vamos a enfrentar al mundo- me beso tiernamente y me palmeó el hombro mojado saliendo desapareciendo otra vez por la puerta.

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos me volvió a dar palabras de consuelo. Nos montamos en mi carro y fuimos a mi casa. En la sala estaban Alice y Jasper los cuales se pararon a recibirnos. Alice le sonrió a Bella y ésta la amenazó. _Ahorita no Alice. No es el momento y lo sabes._ Rose bajo y se acerco también. Jasper llamó a Esme la cual nos recibió con mucho amor y algunas lagrimas y anunció que Carlisle salía del hospital y pronto estaría con nosotros.

Cenamos todos juntos, hablamos de todo los comentarios que se esparcieron y aclaramos todas las dudas. Decidimos salir adelante como siempre. Unidos, con apoyo y amor. Esme le dio las gracias a Bella por estar a mi lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Se veía tan hermosa. Después de la cena llegó la parte más dura: volver a entrar en aquel cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta la cuna nos recibió. Como siempre. Ella al notar mi duda me abrazó fuerte y me dijo: _no tengas miedo. _Guardamos poco a poco todas las cosas en sus respectivas cajas. Bella me dijo que podíamos donarlo a un albergue o a otro lugar donde lo necesiten. Me pareció muy buena la idea ya que yo no lo necesitaría y había personas que no podían costear con algunas cosas. Dejamos todo ordenado para entregarlo mañana. Bella hizo algunas llamadas y me aseguró que todo estaría listo. Salimos agarrados de mano y nos fuimos de nuevo a su apartamento. Dormimos abrazados de nuevo. Nos despertamos son un _Buen día amor te amo. _Y fuimos a superar aquella parte de mi vida. Cuando estábamos almorzando mi celular sonó, contesté y lo coloqué en altavoz

**Que tal chicas? les gusto? hacen una pareja tan bella verdad? espero sus comentarios x fis...**


	19. Nueva Información

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 19 Nueva Información **

**Pov Edward**

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntaron en la línea

-¿Quién habla?- respondí instantáneamente

-Soy Seth. Amigo de Emmett-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Discúlpame hermano. Se que debes estar pasando por un momento difícil pero necesito hablar contigo-

-Ok. Habla-

-Prefiero hacerlo en persona. Mañana regreso a la ciudad ¿Te parece si nos vemos?-

-No creo que sea posible. Dime que necesitas de una vez-

-No quería hacer esto por teléfono pero esta bien. Mira pana he visto las noticias. Antes no me había dado cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado pero en estos días todo ha explotado- Bella agarró mi mano como precaviéndome.

-Al grano- le dije

-El día de la fiesta fue Tanya quien te dejo en el cuarto…-

-Eso ya lo se- le dije de un modo frío interrumpiendo lo que el decía

-Bueno el punto es este. Yo vi cuando te paró y te metió en el cuarto. Ella salió a los 10 min-

-¿Qué quieres tratar de decirme?- fruncí el ceño y Bella segundos después

-Que entre ustedes no pudo desarrollarse el acto sexual en tan poco tiempo. Tú estabas muy borracho y yo la vi a ella salir con un tipo de la fiesta. Es solo un aficionado. No ha podido entrar al equipo. Se llama James- no contesté y Bella se tensó

-Yo se que habrá sido muy duro para ti el pasar por la perdida pero la verdad es que ese hijo no era tuyo. Eso es imposible- Se me vino el mundo encima y a Bella se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas.

-Ok pana gracias por la información-

-De nada. De todas manera si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda este es mi numero, puedes llamarme y podemos vernos. Estoy seguro de lo que vi. Yo soy un gran amigo de tu hermano, le tengo mucho aprecio y no me parece nada justo todo lo que está sucediendo-

-Está bien Seth Muchas gracias de nuevo. Si necesito algo te llamaré- colgué. Bella sollozaba de una manera muy extraña.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- le pregunté nervioso -¿No dijiste que eso lo superaríamos los dos juntos?-

-No es eso Edward. Ese tipo- hizo silencio y me abrazó

-¿Qué pasó con ese tipo amor?-

-La última vez que lo vi quería sacarme del club a la fuerza. Quería obligarme a estar con el- respondió llorando aun mas.

-Esta bien amor. Todo está bien- No hay peligro. Estamos juntos ¿recuerdas?- ella asintió

-Tienes razón. ¿Tu como te sientes? ¿Cómo estas tomando esta nueva información?-

-Supongo que siempre lo supe. Nunca me acordé de haber estado con ella. Jamás la toqué. Cuando me dio la noticia le conté a Esme y pensé en hacerle una prueba de ADN pero Esme me dijo que no. Que era un poco humillante. Y también para evitar un posible escándalo. Que esperara a que naciera el niño y después tomábamos cartas en el asunto. Pero el dolor de la pérdida sigue ahí. Yo cuide de esa barriga. Compré cosas con la ilusión de tenerlo en mis brazos-

-Lo se. Cuando lo perdiste creías que era tuyo. Ya tenías ilusiones. Y lo sientes como una perdida. Yo te entiendo mi vida- acarició mi cabello.

-Te amo tanto Bella. No se que habría hecho sin ti-

-Yo tampoco se que habría hecho sin ti Edward. En una noche cambiaste mi vida y ahora tú eres todo mi mundo-

-Tú eres mi sol y mi pasión Bella Swan- Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me dijo que teníamos que ir a la casa de mis padres. Cuando llegamos a la casa había varias personas ahí. No entendí de qué se trataba hasta que me mostraron algunos diseños para volver a decorar mi habitación. Entre Bella y yo elegimos uno elegante y neutral. Ni tan de hombre ni tan de mujer. Cambiaron cada una de las cosas que ahí se encontraban. Desde la puerta hasta la cama y mínimos accesorios. Al final de la noche quedó como una habitación de "los tiempos de antes" todo era arte. Al entrar no recordaba la enorme cuna que me daba la bienvenida solo percibía una paz embriagadora. No podía creer que Bella hubiera hecho todo esto por mí. Mis padres la veían orgullosos y me murmuraban que era una buena chica y que no la dejara ir. Como el cuarto todavía tenía el olor a pintura fresca decidimos ir a dormir a mi pent-house para que ella lo conocier

**Pov Bella**

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sentía que con cada noticia moría una parte de mí. Yo sabía lo perra que era Tanya. Jamás me cayó bien. Quería buscar a Edward pero la última vez que nos vimos discutimos y no sabía si me había perdonado. Fue un alivio encontrarlo esa mañana al frente de mi edificio. Yo estaba hablando con el conserje por unos problemas que se estaban quejando todos los del piso y vi su carro ahí estacionado. Me dediqué a hacerlo reír y a que tratara de superar lo que pasó. Fue un golpe muy duro cuando me enteré que el hijo no era de el. La perra se encargó de destrozarlo por completo. Hice que remodelaran su cuarto. Quedó precioso. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma porque pude retribuirle aquel momento desagradable que fue nuestro último encuentro. Me llevó a su departamento. Me pareció un poco grande para una sola persona pero me dijo que lo compró con la ilusión de construir ahí su familia. Sin embargo no entendí porque a Tanya la metió en la casa de sus padres aunque fue un alivio. Así son menos los recuerdos. Cenamos pizza y me dijo que Emmett llegaba mañana así que en su casa habría una pequeña reunión y que iríamos juntos.

Su cama era más grande que la mía. Me acosté y al ver a mi Dios salir del baño en bóxers se me subió la temperatura. Lo miré con deseo y cuando el me miró me dedicó esa sonrisa que desde siempre me mató. Se acostó a mi lado y empezó a besarme suavemente. Sus dedos trazaban delicadas líneas sobre mi brazo, pasando por mis hombros, cuello y bajando a mi barriga. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi mandíbula, mi cuello y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Sin decir nada se paró sacó algo de una gaveta y me dijo _ahora te toca a ti. _Me vendó los ojos como estaba él la primera vez que lo hicimos. Junto con caricias y besos quitaba mis pocas prendas. Podía sentir su calor. Su olor me parecía más fuerte. Jamás podría confundirlo. Extrañaba su cuerpo. Su boca. Su manera de hacerme su mujer. Delineo mis piernas y llegó a mi pelvis. Empezó a besar mi cadera y mi vientre. Sentí explotar dentro de mis muchas sensaciones. Gemía a causa del gran placer que me daba este hombre. Cuando posó sus labios en mi intimidad di un grito ahogado. Su lengua recorría cada espacio de ella. Adentrándose y saliendo de mí. Al tiempo que me daba ese placer sus manos acariciaban mis pechos. De un momento a otro mi cuerpo se tensó señal de que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Me concentré en las sensaciones y disfrute mi clímax. Después de haber tenido ese fabuloso orgasmo (por el cual quedé relajadísima) me dispuse a complacerlo a el. Era exquisito escuchar sus gemidos. Ahora entiendo el porqué no se puede confundir un cuerpo luego de esto. La mente se da cuenta y guarda cada detalle con más que atención. Los sentidos se intensifican más ya que la vista no está disponible. Le hice saber que siempre había sido y sería de el. Su mujer. Disfrutamos plenamente de ese placer y como en tantas noches atrás al final me quedé dormida en sus brazos con una sonrisa en mi cara pensando en el gran encuentro con su familia…. Mañana.

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen la historia también por sus alertas y favoritos. Espero sus comentarios x fis. Nos vemos en la fiesta de bienvenida de Emmett. ¿Que pasará? jejejejejejeje. Espérenlo pronto. Besitos**


	20. Solo tuya

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 20 Solo tuya**

**Pov Bella**

Desperté con mi cabeza en su hombro. A mi vista quedaba su escultural pecho y encima tenía la típica rosa azul. En mi cara se pintó una sonrisa. Había olvidado lo que se sentía despertar a su lado. El tenía las dos manos en la nuca. Lo miré y el miraba el techo. Después bajo la mirada tomó la rosa acariciándome con ella y me habló.

-Buen día mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Mal, creo que sigo soñando- se rió

-Yo no se si estoy soñando o despierto. No se si iré al cielo o al infierno. Pero lo que sí se es que mis mejores días es cuando despierto y estas en mis brazos- besó mi frente.

-¿Algún día me explicaras que significa la rosa azul?- le pregunté

-No me gustan las rosas rojas para una mujer joven. La mayoría de los hombres piensan que es un símbolo de pasión, pero yo lo veo mas como pasión sexual. Con un ramo de rosas rojas muchos creen solucionar cosas o ganarse a algunas personas. Pienso que las cosas materiales no compran los sentimientos. Tienen que tener un buen porque. Para mí la rosa roja significa respeto, algo digno de admiración. Y las regalaría a una persona mayor. Mi madre o mi abuela. La rosa tiene un significado dependiendo su color. Los colores fuertes son sentimientos intensos, profundos y con un significado entre líneas. Como el rojo o el azul. Los colores pasteles son sentimientos puros, sensibles, con todo a la vista. Una rosa no es cualquier detalle siempre y cuando sepa como darse y con que significado-

-¿Y cual es tu significado entre líneas?-

-Mi color favorito es el azul. Esta rosa para mi significas tu. Una noche llegaste a mi vida, sin explicación. Así de sencilla como ella. Dejando al espectador con una extraña confusión-

-Iba vestida de azul- le dije

-Si. No sabes cuanto me impresionaste. Esta rosa significa tu entrada a mi vida, tu persona, impresión. No es muy común que se regale una rosa así. Esta rosa en su color contiene sentimientos mezclados. La ves y es algo difícil de explicar. Un significado difícil de encontrar. Todo eso fue lo que yo sentí cuando te vi.-

-Gracias Edward. Gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu casa, de tu familia y de tu corazón-

-No des las gracias Bella. Me conformo con que lo disfrutes y seas feliz. Es todo lo que deseo-

-¿Qué hora es? ¿A que hora llega Emmett?-

-Es lo suficientemente tarde para Alice que ha llamado 5 veces jajajaja-

-¿en serio?- pregunté levantándome apurada de la cama y yendo hacia el baño para alistarme

-Si. Ella y Jasper pasaron por aquí hace media hora. ¿De donde crees que saqué la rosa?-

-Cierto la rosa. Y bueno ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no te has levantado?-

-Bella a penas son las ocho de la mañana. Emmett llega a las doce. Cálmate mi amor. No te apresures-

-¿no me dijiste que era tarde pues?- le pregunté cruzando de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tarde para Alice. Tú más que nadie sabes como es ella. Ven vuelve a la cama. Descansa un rato más- palmeó a su lado y fui a acostarme. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y siguió acariciándome con la rosa

-¿Bella?-

-¿Mm?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya estas preguntando. Jajajaja no mentira. Dime amor-

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- instantáneamente me paré de su pecho y lo miré. Tenía esa sonrisa que yo amaba

-¿es en serio Edward?- inquirí con una sonrisa

-No te mentiría. Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-No- respondí seca borrando mi sonrisa. El también se levantó de la cama y me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te he tratado mal? ¿No me quieres?-

-No quiero ser tu novia. Ya lo soy. Así me siento desde el primer momento- le contesté con una enorme sonrisa de nuevo.

-No sabes como me asustaste mi amor. Y por supuesto que lo eres desde el primer momento. Eres mía desde que te vi-

-Solo tuya Edward Cullen- concluí

**Gracias por leer la historia. Se les kiere. Besitos**


	21. De nuevo con la familia

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 21 De nuevo con la familia**

**Pov Bella**

Después de estar un rato acostados nos arreglamos y salimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Nos acomodamos en los diferentes autos y salimos al aeropuerto a recibir a Emmett. Alice no paraba de decirme _viste yo sabia que había algo mas amiga. Que gusto me da. _Al llegar Emmet Rosalie fue la primera que se le lanzó encima. Nos saludó a todos y me preguntó si por fin ya era su cuñada lo que hizo que todos guardaran silencio y nos voltearan a ver. Edward me agarró por la cintura y asumió que si estábamos juntos. Alice solo daba saltitos y aplaudía. Los padres de Edward me recibieron con mucho cariño y un _Bienvenida a la familia._ Es difícil estar en ese ambiente y no sentirse parte de el. Todo es amor, aceptación. Llegamos otra vez a la casa y preparamos comida. Comimos afuera entre juegos, risas y los chistes de Emmett. Estábamos en pareja. Carlisle y Esme. Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper y Alice y Edward y yo. Todo parecía tan irreal. Me sentía en un hogar. Tenía a mis mejores amigas al lado y las tres pertenecíamos a una misma familia por así decirlo.

-Aquí puedo ver a mis hijos. Me siento muy orgulloso tenerlos a todos aquí y felices. Pero ya va a ser tiempo de que empiecen a darme nietos ¿no creen?- dijo Carlisle

Alice solo miró a Jasper y se sonrieron. Edward se atragantó con lo que bebía y Emmet abrazó a Rosalie y dijo

-Nosotros ya nos pondremos en eso ¿verdad baby? Yo quiero armar mi propio equipo- Todos reímos.

Esa noche, todos nos quedamos a dormir en la gran mansión Cullen. Al día siguiente hubo un coctel de un gran empresario. Anunciando el compromiso de su hijo. Todos fuimos y esta vez si fui yo la que estuvo en su brazo. Pero con la diferencia de que en la noticia yo no saldría como la desconocida sino como la famosa escritora. Me sentía segura, amada, respetada, valorada. Sentí que caminaba en una nube mientras paseaba a su lado. El día transcurrió muy agradable. Sentía que mi final feliz por fin empezaba y lo mejor es que todos lo aceptaban. Así los días fueron pasando. Jacob y yo volvimos a vernos y a salir juntos. Cosa que a Edward no le gustaba mucho, sin embargo me daba mi espacio. Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en meses. Entre mi novio y Carlisle formaron un ortopédico. Los negocios en la familia Cullen iban creciendo cada vez mas y a mi me llegaron muchas propuestas de editoriales. Publique tres libros para bebes y uno de superación de perdidas. Todavía seguía trabajando en mi libro personal el cual tuve que retrasar la publicación por tantas ofertas que me proponían. Rose quedó embarazada. Emmett parecía su perrito faldero. Los síntomas en vez de sentirlos ella los sentía el. Era muy cómico ya que el era el que se la pasaba haciendo bromas y de nada estaba sensible. Y Rosalie estaba muy complacida de el estuviera tan al pendiente de ella. Alice y Jasper se casaron. Fue una ceremonia muy linda y un mes después se fueron a vivir a Francia por un trabajo de Alice. Fue muy difícil para mí separarme de ella. Ya que nos conocíamos prácticamente de toda la vida. A veces mi querido novio y yo dormíamos en mi departamento, otras veces en el de Edward y otras en la casa Cullen. En los tres lugares había pertenencias de ambos. Ya no lo llamábamos por "tu apartamento" "mi apartamento" solo era el apartamento, el pent-house y la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Los tres lugares nos pertenecían a ambos. En su cumpleaños de regale un Mercedes plateado y le mandé a instalar los mismos equipos que tenia el mío. Ya que a veces cambiábamos de auto. Todo en mi vida era perfecto. Era feliz. Me acostaba con una sonrisa y me levantaba con una más grande. Rose dio a luz a una bella niña. Una niña de cabellos dorados, ondulados y ojos azules. La primera nieta Cullen. _Rosy Esmeralda Cullen Hale_. Se convirtió en la consentida de todos. Así con el tiempo fui encontrando mi verdadero lugar en el planeta.

Tres meses después que Rose dio a luz empecé a sentirme mal. Sin siquiera prevenirlo ese día cambió la felicidad que me rodeaba. A veces para bien. Y otras… ni pensarlo.


	22. Complicaciones

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 22 Complicaciones**

**Pov Bella**

**Un mes después**

-Bella ¿No estarás embarazada?- me preguntaba Rosalie cada vez que me quejaba de un dolor en el vientre –Tienes un mes con esos dolores. ¿Por qué no vas al medico?-

-Ya pedí la cita Rose no te preocupes-

-Edward sabe de esto ¿verdad?-

-¿Yo se de que?- dijo el entrado a la cocina. Le hice señas a Rosalie para que no dijera nada pero fue en vano.

-Bella se siente mal desde hace un mes- le dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido. Yo primero quería estar segura de mi estado antes de emocionar a Edward. Se acercó a mí. Me abrazó me dio un leve beso en los labios y preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes mi vida? ¿Cómo que un mes? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-No es nada Edward. Rosalie solo exagera-

-Bueno como no es nada vamos al medico-

-Bueno yo me voy. Rosy me necesita- dijo Rosalie saliendo del lugar

-Ya pedí una cita. Iré la semana que viene. No te preocupes que estoy bien- traté de proyectarle valor.

-Ok mi amor pero me avisas para acompañarte ¿si?-

-Esta bien amor. Vámonos al departamento-

El día de la consulta llegó. No le dije nada a Edward. Presentía algo extraño. Tal vez no era ningún embarazo. Tal vez solo era un problema de salud. Traté de no cruzarme con Carlisle para que no le avisara a Edward. Me hice exámenes de sangre y luego bajé al cafetín a comer algo mientras esperaba mi turno en el ginecólogo. Tomé mucha agua. Ya que con la vejiga llena sale mejor el resultado. Entré y me preparé para escuchar lo que me venía

**Pov Edward**

Me encontraba en una joyería. Buscaba un precioso anillo para Bella. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio. Ella era la mujer que yo amaba y la quería conmigo hasta el final de nuestros días. En eso me llama mi padre.

-Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estas?-

-Intrigado. No se si felicitarte o prevenirte-

-¿Por qué dices eso papá?-

-Bella estuvo por aquí hoy. En ginecología. Está embarazada-

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque ella no me aviso? ¿Por qué estas preocupado papá?-

-Eso si debería decírtelo ella. Llámala y hablen-

-Esta bien papa gracias-

Llamé a su celular y lo tenía apagado. En el carro tampoco contestaba. Ni en el Pent-House. Solo abría un lugar en el que se escondería. En el departamento. Así como en aquellos días lo hicimos juntos. Me fui directo para allá. Saque las lleves, entré y me fui directo al cuarto. Ella dormía. En su carita podía notar las lágrimas secas. La nariz la tenía un poco hinchada y roja. Me dedique a hacer lo que ella hizo conmigo. Salí y cerré todas las ventanas y cortinas. Preparé algo de comida y luego le llene la tina. Era muy difícil saber como sentirse. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además estaba embarazada. Eso era para alegrase íbamos a ser padres ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era el problema? Fui y me acosté a su lado. Bese sus hombros, sus mejillas, su frente. Se despertó y me miró. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados también. Sin decirle absolutamente nada la besé. Por su rostro caían silenciosas lágrimas. Fui desnudándola poco a poco. Dejando besos en el camino. Hasta detenerme en su barriga. La acaricié, la bese y le hable. Ella solo me observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento. Luego la llevé en brazos y la bañe. Sin ninguna otra intención. Solo como ella lo hizo conmigo. Después de bañarla la vestí y le di de comer. Ella todavía no articulaba palabras y mi intriga de saber que pasaba crecía cada vez más.

-Tengo tres meses de embarazo- dijo ella por fin

-¿Y no te alegra?- le pregunté nervioso

-Hay complicaciones-

-¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?-

-Tengo quiste en los ovarios. Demasiados. Podría perder el bebe. No se puede hacer nada mientras esté embarazada-

-Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes-

-No quiero ilusionarte- me dijo –No quiero que pases por una perdida otra vez. Prométeme que no compraras nada. Por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que va a nacer-

-Bella no te reprimas todo esto. No tengas miedo mi amor. Si lo perdemos lo volvemos a intentar. Bueno si tú quieres-

-Es lo que mas anhelo Edward. Darte un hijo. No sabes cuanto significa-

-Entonces no te suprimas todos estos sentimientos. Date el placer de sentir-

-Todavía no. Dame un tiempo por favor. Vamos a asegurarnos que nacerá ¿si? Prométemelo Edward-

-Te lo prometo mi amor-

Los días pasaban y cada vez notaba mas extraña a Bella. A veces hacía gestos de dolor pero no me decía nada. Cada vez que comía vomitaba (síntoma típico del embarazo) No soportaba el olor a pollo, ni el pescado, ni el brócoli y lo único que le calmaba las nauseas era oler la concha de mandarina. Su barriga esta pequeña pero se veía la diferencia. Una mañana se despertó llorando. Se agarraba la barriga. Llamé a Carlisle para que estuviera pendiente en el hospital cuando llegara. La llevé lo más rápido que pude. Cuando la baje del carro estaba sangrando. Lloraba desesperada. Gritaba que no lo quería perder. La metieron a quirófano y de ahí no salió. No llamé a nadie de la familia. No quería que me volvieran a ver así. Ya me imaginaba lo que había pasado. Era demasiado pedir tener a Bella en mi vida y ser padre. Siempre tenía que perder. Las horas pasaban y ningún medico salía. Estaba solo en la sala de espera. Un medico Salió. Me informo que Bella había tenido un aborto espontaneo debido a los quistes. Y tuvieron que operarla para sacárselos. Le quitaron el ovario izquierdo y parte de la trompa de Falopio ya que tenía uno grande y se estaba pegando. En el derecho tenía varios pequeños y tuvieron que quitarle la mitad del ovario. El doctor me explicó que el ovario podía crecer. Y que ella podría volver a concebir sin ningún problema. Pasó esa noche en observación. A la mañana cuando llegaron las enfermeras a limpiarle la herida ella vio la pequeña cicatriz en el área del biquini. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero pudo contenerlas. Vomitó el desayuno debido a la anestesia. Cuando estuvimos en la casa llamé a mi familia y le explique todo. Querían venir pero yo no lo consideraba adecuado puesto que Bella no salía de la cama solo para caminar un poco luego de cada comida por los gases. La cuidé día y noche. La ayudaba a levantarse ya que era como una cesaría y le costaba mucho sola. La bañaba, le hacía de comer, la consentía en lo que podía pero aun así ella no sonreía. Cuando la herida estuvo seca la lleve al medico para que le quitaran los puntos. Ella lo único que hacía era escribir y escribir. No entendía que podía ser tan importante y llevar tantas hojas. Tuvimos que ir al ginecólogo de nuevo puesto que Bella presentaba la menstruación y según los médicos no podía ser posible. Le mandaron pastillas anticonceptivas. Estuvimos probando tres meses con diferentes pastillas. Las menstruación iba y venia a su antojo. Los medios no lo podían creer. Ese no era el comportamiento normal para las hormonas que estaba tomando. A pesar de ser mi segunda perdida podía ver como en los ojos de ella la esperanza se moría cada día.


	23. Otra más

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 23 Otro más**

**Pov Bella**

Veía como los días pasaban. Al principio no quería salir del departamento. Solo quería estar tranquila. Sin pensar ni tener que ocuparme de otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que ardía dentro de mi. Edward era muy atento. Siempre tratando de sacarme una sonrisa. Me traía películas, colocaba sus canciones. Incluso bailaba solo, haciendo muchas muecas, lo cual era muy divertido ver. Eso era lo que me arrancaba más sonrisas. Me trajo mi propio libro de superación de perdidas. E hizo que recordara todo lo bueno de la vida y lo que estaba dejando perder. Hubo un tiempo en que empezó a sacarme a la fuerza. Me llevaba al parque. Comíamos helado. Luego empezamos a ir al cine y así sucesivamente hasta casi no parar en la casa. Una vez llamó a Jacob para que viniera por mí. Ese día fue agradable. Se sentía bien ver la sonrisa que siempre había en su rostro. Me contagió de felicidad. Edward me llevó varias noches a observar la ciudad. Me recordó que yo era así. O por lo menos eso decía el. Me dijo que a pesar de que la luz del sol no se reflejaba había muchas luces que te acompañaban. Las estrellas. La luna. Y que a pesar de la oscuridad nadie paraba su vida. Me dijo que cada una de las personas que estaban en nuestra vida significaba un rayo de luz. Que la vida no era lo que uno tenía sino lo que hacía. Lo que nos permitimos sentir. Las emociones que nos despertaban cada mañana. Que no dejara que la luz que emanaba mi persona se apagara. Porque no solo estaba sufriendo yo sino el también y toda nuestra familia alrededor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un poco más de dos años desde mi pérdida. A los 5 meses después de la operación mi organismo por fin hizo compatible un anticonceptivo. Desde ese entonces soy esclava de el. Hace un año abrí un estudio de danza árabe. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo ahí. Cuando Rosalie y Emmett salían de viaje por trabajo dejaban a mi cargo a la pequeña Rosy. La cual se la pasaba bailando de un lado para otro en el estudio. Edward y yo jugábamos mucho con ella. Salíamos juntos los tres y le comprábamos muchas cosas. Me sentía renovada. Con más fuerzas. El recordar a Edward todos los días a mi lado me hacia amarlo muchísimo mas. No tenía dudas de que era el amor de mi vida. Una vez fuimos a visitar a Alice. Fue muy reconfortable. Con ella me desahogue todo lo que no había podido. Vendimos el departamento. "Mi departamento" y entre los dos compramos una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Era muy linda y grande. Demasiado grande para los dos diría yo. Mucho más grande que el pent-house. En unas vacaciones fuimos a ver a Charlie y René. Aceptaron a Edward desde el primer momento. Compartimos varios días con ellos. Mi vida parecía tomar otra vez el camino de la felicidad. Por lo menos disfrutaba el día a día. Me daba mis gustos y complacía a Edward. Un día de verano en uno de los viajes con la familia, en una linda playa privada Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y ante la vista de todos me pidió matrimonio. Yo ya vivía muy feliz y jamás me detuve a pensar que nos faltaba eso. Sentía que ya éramos marido y mujer. Sin hacerlo esperar le dije que si. Todos nos felicitaban. Alice saltaba de la alegría. Tres meses después yo estaba parada al inicio de la más bella de las iglesias. La boda por civil transcurrió ese día durante la mañana. Y en ese preciso momento me encontraba caminando hacia el altar con mi padre en uno de mis brazos. No podía creer que de verdad me estaba casando. Aceptarlo dos veces en mi vida fue comprobarle al mundo que lo amaba. Por supuesto que fue uno de los matrimonios más fotografiados, vistos y hablados. Me enteré que Tanya se había casado con James. Al parecer vivía un infierno. El la maltrataba constantemente. Y pude escuchar que varias veces estuvo en la clínica. No me alegré porque uno no debe alegrarse de la desgracia de alguien pero lo sentí muy justo. Lo que aquí se hace aquí se paga. De luna de miel Edward y yo decidimos dar un pequeño Tour por Europa. Conocimos varios países. Al regresar a LA CASA me encontré un lindo cachorrito durmiendo en la cama de Edward y mía. Tenía un pequeño lazo en su cuello. Y al lado de el había una nota para _**Bella de Cullen**_:

_**Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.**_

_**Eres la mujer más maravillosa. La única dueña de mi vida.**_

_**Te amaré toda la eternidad, aún más allá que la vida y la muerte misma.**_

_**Tu esposo Edward Cullen.**_

Con unas pequeñas lagrimas en mis mejillas me volteé y me guindé del cuello de aquel hombre y lo bese con el mas profundo amor que sentía por el. En eso el pequeño cachorro empezó a ladrar, nos reímos y cuando nos volteamos estaba parado en la cama mirándonos y moviendo su colita. Lo agarré y empecé a acariciarlo.

-Y bien ¿Qué nombre le vas a colocar?- me dijo Edward

-No lo se. ¿Cuáles te gustan?- le pregunte mirando todavía la cara de nuestra mascota

-ummm… bien… a ver…- hizo una mueca de quien piensa –Es hembra… ummm…- siguió pensando -Eso no se vale. Yo elegí la raza y el sexo. Tú tienes que elegir el nombre- bien. Se Salió por la tangente.

-Gucci- dije

-¿Gucci?- preguntó extrañado

-Si. ¿Por qué?-

-Es extraño. Es una marca- dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un lindo puchero

-Es original- le respondí con una sonrisa –No me gusta lo normal-

-Cierto. ¿Qué es normal en ti? Si que eres bien rara. jajajaja-

-Igual, aun así me amas-

-Y como un loco- concluyó el

Edward contrató a varias personas para que se ocuparan de la cocina. Una para Gucci y Rosy que vendría siendo la nana y otra que sería la ama de llaves. Entre Esme y Alice decoraron los cuartos de la GRAN CASA que compramos entre mi esposo y yo. Uno para Rose, Emmett y Rosy. Otro para Alice y Jasper (Los cuales venían de vez en cuando) otro para Carlisle y Esme y el mío con Edward. Uno de huéspedes. Un estudio, una sala de juegos, una de películas. La Casa Cullen Swan se convirtió en la segunda mansión Cullen. No vivían todos aquí pero pasaban algún tiempo, y por supuesto las puertas estaban siempre abiertas. Rosy jugaba mucho con Gucci. Ayudaba a bañarla mientras repasaba las palabras que se sabía. Las navidades y los cumpleaños se celebraban a lo grande. Claro teniendo a Alice como hermana obvio que jamás sería algo común. Fue espectacular el cumpleaños numero 3 de Rosy. Los aniversarios se celebraban con viajes familiares y luego en pareja. Éramos la familia que jamás imaginé tener. Un otoño Edward se fue a una gira que tenía. No lo acompañé ya que tenía el estudio de danza árabe y no podía abandonar a las chicas. Duró un mes por fuera. Fueron los días más largos y aburridos de mi vida. Cuando llegó nos amamos como locos y sentí que volví a vivir.

Un día tocaron al timbre de la casa.

-Sra. Bella hay una señorita afuera preguntando por el Sr. Cullen- Me dijo Bárbara en la cocina

-Carlisle no está Bárbara. Dile que valla a la Mansión Cullen o al hospital-

-No Sra. Busca a su esposo. El Sr. Edward Cullen. Yo la hice pasar a la sala porque dice que no se va hasta hablar con el- con el ceño fruncido me levanté de la mesa donde le daba de comer a Rosy, la cargué y me dirigí a la sala donde esperaba una "mujer" (si es que no era adolescente) blanca. Cabello claro como el de Rosalie. Vestía muy formal en unos tacones un poco exagerados que dejaban claro su estatura baja.

-Disculpe ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- le pregunté tratando de ser cortes

-Mucho gusto- me dijo tendiéndome la mano la cual tomé –Mi nombre es Jane Volturi y vengo a ver a Edward ¿Tu eres? ¿Y esta preciosura quien es?- dijo refiriéndose a la niña que cargaba en brazos.

-Rozy… Cu-llen- dijo Rosy a la mujer

-y yo soy la esposa de Edward. El no se encuentra ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- ella por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta la cual cerró al darse cuenta. Miraba mi anillo, a la niña y a mí. Supongo que pensó que era nuestra hija. Luego volvió a componerse y prosiguió

-mmm… ya veo. Igual eso no es impedimento- no se a que se refirió -¿A que hora vendrá? ¿No lo puedo esperar?-

-El está de viaje- mentí. No se porque pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Quisiera aprovechar ya que estoy en la misma ciudad. ¿Me podrías facilitar su número? - preguntó descaradamente

-No. Esa información no puedo dártela- ¿Qué se creía? Estaba hablando con la esposa por dios. El no estaba presente y ya se le estaba insinuando.

-mmm bueno… Usted se llama…- trató de preguntar

-Para ti soy la Sra. Cullen- le dije tratando de dejar claro cual era mi puesto.

-Claro. No era para menos- dijo riendo. Lo cual me provocó una rabia inmensa que invadió todo mi cuerpo. Sacó su BlackBerry estuvo un momento buscando algo y luego dijo

-Bueno Isabella vendré otro día. Me urge ver a Edward- y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

La ira empezó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía caliente. Rosy me preguntó varias veces si estaba bien a lo que respondí con un simple si. Una punzada de dolor pasó por mi vientre en el lado derecho lo cual me hizo quejarme. Bajé a Rosy y la coloqué en uno de los muebles ya que no me sentía segura. Llamé a Samantha y… Todo se volvió negro.

Bueno chicas aqui les traigo otro capi. Espero y lo disfruten. Aquí un capitulo un poquito más largo, sigan comentando xfa. Gracias y besitos para todas.


	24. ¿Que tienes?

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 24 ¿Qué tienes?**

Hola de nuevo chicas. Espero y estén bien. Quiero recordarles a todas que agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y su tiempo. Aquí les dejo otro capi, espero y les guste la dirección que tomará la historia.

Pov Edward

Estaba en una de las empresas revisando unos papeles acerca de unos nuevos negocios que haría con mi padre cuando Samantha me llamó casi llorando diciendo que mi Bella se había desmayado. Salí apurado a la casa a la cual llegué en 5 minutos y me encontré a Bella en el mueble y sin conciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Samantha?- le pregunté mientras llevaba a Bella cargada al cuarto para acostarla en la cama

-No se Sr. Ella me llamó y cuando acudí estaba desmayada- Saque el celular y llamé a mi papá. Le expliqué lo poco que sabía. Por suerte estaba cerca y llegó rápido.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al llegar

-Se desmayó- dijo Samanta

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene así?- volvió a preguntar

-Como 15 min. Es extraño que no haya reaccionado todavía- le dije

-Déjeme revisarla- dijo Carlisle

-Estaba hablando con una señorita, cuando se fue me llamó y al llegar a la sala estaba en el piso- dijo Samantha.

-¿Qué señorita? ¿Estaba discutiendo?- pregunté

-La joven Rosy dice que no. Era una señorita. Vino buscándolo a usted.-

-¿A mi? ¿Cómo se llamaba?- quise saber

-E…Edw…Edward- dijo Bella por fin. Me monté por el otro lado de la cama y me acerqué a ella

-Bella mi amor ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien- me dijo con una sonrisa -Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto mi vida. Lo se perfectamente- no se porque precisamente en este momento decía eso si lo único que importaba era que estuviera bien.

-Eres mi razón de vida- volvió a decir

-Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿Con quien hablabas?- pude ver como su cara se ponía roja y una vez mas calló en la inconsciencia.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?- grité

-Se volvió a desmayar. No le vuelvas a mencionar el tema. Por lo visto es por eso. Deja que se recupere bien y que hable cuando se sienta preparada. Tiene la tensión un poco baja. Cuando esté bien llévala al hospital para hacerle unos exámenes-

-Esta bien padre muchas gracias-

-De nada hijo. Me voy porque tengo una cirugía. Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. Solo deja que se recupere, que descanse y no la presiones-

-Está bien padre-

Mandé a Samantha por un baso con azúcar para cuando se despertara Bella y me quedé esperando a que reaccionara. A los pocos minutos volvió de nuevo en sí. Hice que se toma el agua y le pedí que descansara. Inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Me quedé velando su sueño y ella no tardó en hablar.

-Edward- dijo. Una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara. Por más que escuchara eso todas las noches siempre me alegraba que estuviera en sus sueños.

-Otra más- dijo ella. ¿Otra mas de que? Me pregunté -Aprovechadora- volvió a mencionar. No se con que intención pero me le acerque y le pregunte -¿Quien?- y con un puchero dijo -JANE- ahí mi mundo se derrumbó.

Pov Bella

Desperté y ya era de noche. Edward dormía a mi lado con el ceño fruncido. Me levanté tratando de no moverme mucho para no despertarlo y bajé a la cocina con ganas de comer frutas.

-Buenas noches Sra. Bella- me dijo todo el personal levantándose de la mesa en la cual comían.

-Buenas noches muchachas. No es necesario que interrumpan su cena. No se preocupen que yo puedo servirme sola. Sigan comiendo- le dije

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo Sra.?- insistió Bárbara

-No bárbara siga comiendo-

-Pero estoy aquí para servirle. Además no se sentía bien-

-Tú también eres una persona, te da hambre y también te cansas. Así que come que yo estoy bien. No te preocupes ¿si?-

-Ok Sra. Pero cualquier cosa me avisa-

-Esta bien Bárbara. Y ya dejen todas de llamarme señora que no he cumplido los 30 y ya me están haciendo sentir vieja- todas rieron

-Es por respeto Sra.- argumentó Katherine

-Prefiero el cariño. Así que llámenme Bella- le dije ofreciéndoles una sonrisa y retirándome de la cocina con un plato con frutas.

Me metí en la sala donde veíamos películas y me puse a ver las de Disney que teníamos gracias a Rosy. Era la segunda que veía y así como en la primera en el final estaba llorando. Son muy emotivas las películas de Disney. Me levanté para ir al baño y me encontré con un Edward sentado en las escaleras y mirándome sonriente.

-¿Ya te sientes bien mi amor?- me preguntó rodeándome con los brazos. Deposité un beso en sus labios y asentí. Lo abracé fuerte y metí mi cabeza entre su pecho.

-¿quieres dormir mi vida? ¿O veras otra película? ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Tengo mucho sueño- le dije –Y quiero ir al baño- Solo me acompañó en silencio. Acomodó la cama para mí y me esperó.

-hola mi amor, arriba- dijo Edward levantándome

-Edward es demasiado temprano. Aun tengo sueño. Ven, duerme otra vez- dije y palmee el otro costado de la cama.

-No sabes cuanto quisiera. Pero no puedo. Vine a almorzar contigo. Después tengo que volver a la oficina a terminar con unos papeles-

-¿Almorzar? ¿Oficina? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté levantándome de un tirón de la cama.

-Las 12:30 del medio día-

-¿qué? ¿Y porque aun tengo sueño?-

-Amor ayer te acostaste tarde viendo películas. Y te recuerdo que te sentías mal. Es normal que estés cansada. Pero ya debes levantarte. Tienes que comer algo o te sentirás mal de nuevo-

-Si mi vida ya voy. Espérame abajo ¿si?- salió del cuarto. Me di un baño rápido y baje a comer.

-¿Amor?-preguntó el tratando de empezar una conversación.

-¿Mm?- dije masticando la pasta lentamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-umju- pronuncié sin despegar siquiera los labios.

-¿y porque no has comido?- me dijo. Miré mi plato y estaba completo. Solo me había metido un bocado a la boca y jugaba con el tenedor.

-No lo se. Supongo que no quiero comer esto. Quiero brownie y compota – le dije. El frunció el ceño y me miró extraño.

-Deberías venirte conmigo y así pasamos por el hospital. Ayer tenías la tensión baja-

-No quiero ir al hospital. Ya me siento bien. Lo de ayer solo fue una rabia que agarré-

-¿Por qué agarraste rabia? ¿Qué pasó?- Y ahí me levanté corriendo otra vez para ir a vomitar.

**Pov Edward**

Me sentía confundido. Bella se comportaba muy rara últimamente. Me recordó aquel mes que tenía los síntomas del embarazo. ¡Un embarazo mental! Fue muy duro que ella aceptara que había perdido al bebé. Tenía nauseas, antojos y mucho sueño. Pero todo era causado por la mente. La veía y era la misma de aquellos días. Por mas de que le rogaba que fuéramos al medico ella se negaba. Decía que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada. Las muchachas de servicio me contaron en ciertas ocasiones que ella lloraba. Lloraba si no salía agua caliente, lloraba si no encontraba frutas y que a veces lloraba sin ninguna razón aparente por largo rato. Los negocios de la familia me estaban impidiendo estar mucho tiempo con Bella. Nos veíamos y conversábamos pero desde hace días sentía que había algo fuera de lugar. Incluso una noche románticamente traté de provocarla y me salió con un _**estoy muy cansada, hoy no. **_Era extraño. Primera vez que Bella se negaba. Se la pasaba sembrando y regando flores, mirando el paisaje escuchando mi música de piano sin hacer nada más. Ya no leía. Solo era una estatua contemplando una vista por horas. Únicamente comía frutas y su antojo: brownie con compota. Era algo muy asqueroso de ver pero al parecer ella lo disfrutaba. Y sin poderle decir algo o siquiera preguntarle si tenía buen sabor porque se ponía a llorar y no hablaba mas. Una noche cuando me terminé de bañar encontré en una de las gavetas un par de medias nuevas para bebé. Muy pequeñas, de color verde manzana. De verdad Bella no estaba bien. Esto era muy grave. Esta vez llegó al lugar donde no se lo permitió en la primera ocasión. Ya me preocupaba mucho. Hablé con mi mamá y me dijo que tal vez era una recaída y que le diera tiempo para que pensara y dependiendo como evolucionaba tomara cartas en el asunto.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté un día. Ella desvió la mirada, suspiró y contestó

-Nada. Solo extraño a Alice es todo- Falso. No podía ser solo eso. Yo conozco a mi Bella y tenía una preocupación mucho más grande. Y si que era una preocupación. –Extraño a Alice Edward es todo ¿No lo puedes aceptar?- casi gritó.

-Solo quiero saber que tienes amor por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas extraña- casi supliqué. Se le salieron algunas lágrimas las cuales no pude diferenciar si fue por lo que le estaba preguntando o por lo sensible que estaba últimamente.

-Estoy cansada iré a dormir- y así una vez mas ella se iba sin expresarse y trancando toda comunicación.

**Pov Bella**

Era delicioso. Si que era realmente delicioso. Brownie con compota por encima. Lo mejor que había comido. De verdad que no se de donde salió eso pero un día me dieron ganas y hasta hoy no he parado. Me sentía diferente. A veces me daban puntadas de dolor en el vientre. Las primeras veces me dio mucho miedo. A lo mejor eso se debía a que los quistes estaban volviendo. Por mas de negarme a ir al medico sentía que algo no estaba bien. No quería ir y tener que darle la noticia a Edward de que tendrían que operarme de nuevo. ¿Y si me sacaban el útero? ¿Y si luego no podría ser madre? ¿Y si Edward me dejaba por ser una mujer incompleta? Una vez tuve que rechazarlo debido al dolor. Habrá pensado que no quería pero la verdad es que me moría por el. Su piel, su olor, su sabor, su todo. Era muy divertido jugar con Gucci. Salía a sembrar mientras que escuchaba la música de piano que Edward tocaba, era refrescante sentirse en la naturaleza. No pensaba, solo me dejaba llevar. Sembré una mata de naranja. Sabía que no daría fruto hasta unos cuantos años pero me sentía orgullosa de ver su crecimiento día a día. Dirán que estoy loca pero cuando uno habla con las plantas ellas embellecen. Sienten el ambiente y así será su crecimiento. Mi linda mata de naranja los primeros días era muy débil. Sus frágiles ramas caían a los lados cuando llovía. Tuve que amarrarla por algunos lados a un palo vertical para que siguiera creciendo hacia arriba y no callera. Un día salí a la ciudad a caminar. Topé con una tienda de bebé y se me salieron las lágrimas. No se que era lo que tenía pero el dolor que me daba en el vientre no era normal y se me escapaba la respiración el tan solo imaginar que los problemas podrían volver otra vez. Entré a la tienda y empecé a ver todo con sumo cuidado. Pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por la fina madera de una cuna. En mi mano sentía el tacto del algodón de aquella cobija de muñequito. Aquí en frente estaba todo lo que decidí ignorar cuando llevaba a esa pequeña vida dentro de mí. Estos eran los sentimientos que me había reprimido para no hacerme daño.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- se ofreció una de las empleadas.

-Si- contesté inconsciente sin saber el porqué –me llevo esto- le dije entregándole una media que llevaba en mi mano.

-¿Qué más desea llevar?- preguntó amablemente.

-Nada más- ella frunció su ceño. Tal vez era extraño que una mujer entrara solo a comprar un par de medias.

La verdad solo lo hacía por ese sentimiento. Aquel que me reprimí y que ahora estaba despertando cierto interés en mí. Fui a la casa y guarde el par de medias en una de las gavetas. En realidad no era algo tan importante como para esconder, solo era un par de medias nada mas. Algo que me dio sentimiento y decidí llevar a casa. Otra noche más no supe como hacer para que Edward dejara las preguntas ¿Qué debía decirle? Oye me estoy volviendo a enfermar. O tal vez, Edward es que tengo quistes y me sacaran lo poco que me queda de ovario. Probablemente: No sirvo para ser mujer jamás tendrás hijos. ¿Cómo se supone que uno debe decir esas cosas? Tal vez un día tendría que llegar con los papeles del divorcio y decirle: soy una mala inversión renuncia a mí. Así como si fuera otro de sus negocios. Con cabeza fría y sin sentimiento. ¡Hey! en serio, ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué debo responder a ese QUE TIENES?


	25. ¡Oh por Dios!

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 25 Oh por Dios**

Pov Bella

El timbre sonó y me encaminé a la sala para recibir a Rose que venía a dejar a Rosy. Pero cuando llegué ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hay pero no seas así- dijo haciendo una falsa cara de dolor –Esa no es la forma en que se comporta una señora casada- se sentó como si estuviera en su casa. Sin siquiera una invitación a pasar

-y bueno ¿Edward está?- llegó a su punto

-Pero que mala suerte tienes fíjate que justamente apareces cuando el no está. Tal vez eres tan mala que el mismo destino hace que hulla de ti sin saberlo- le dije con una sonrisa

-No lo creo- contraatacó ella. –si fuera así no lo hubiese visto ya. Por cierto ¿verdad que es bueno en la cama?- abrí de par en par mis ojos y ella suspiró –Y con el tiempo a mejorado. El lunes estuvo…- volvió a suspirar –wou jamás había estado así ¿acaso no alimentas a tu hombre como debe ser?- sonrió con malicia. Y… sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir la puerta y Rose habló

-Hay Bella muchísimas gracias. Nena saluda a la tía- le dijo a su hija

-Sion Tita- dijo Rosy

-Dios te bendiga mi amor- le conteste tomándola en brazos y depositando un beso en su frente.

-Paso por ella mañana. Gracias por salvarme amiga- se despidió Rosalie.

-Así que no es tuya- dijo Jane mientras yo me volteaba y quedaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Tita ¿pelo juga?-

-Claro mi amor. En la cocina está la nana dile que te ayude a buscar a Gucci- salió y se perdió de mi vista entre las grandes paredes que iban hacia la cocina

-No. No es mía- respondí con furia

-Valla. Quien lo diría. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con Edward? ¿Algunos años? ¿Y todavía no le has dado un hijo? Ah cierto. Verdad que no pudiste tenerlo dentro de ti. Tal vez como mujer eres un fracaso ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso querida?- por supuesto que ella era mala. Ya lo notaba yo.

-Lárgate de mi casa Jane- le dije tratando de contener la rabia y apuntando la puerta con mi dedo.

-Volveré cariño. Necesitas saber todo lo que está oculto. No me quedo porque me quedé de verme con Edward. Pero por lo visto aquí no es. Ups se me pasó. Cuenta las horas. Tal vez te lo mande como a las nueve- guiñó un ojo y se fue.

El dolor en mi vientre volvió a apoderarse de mí. Respiré tratando de no desmayarme. Ella no iba a ser la que acabara con mi salud. No. Ella no. Decidí armarme de valor. Le avisé a la nana que saldría y que cuidara bien de Rosy. Me monté en mi coche y conduje a un lugar lejos.

-Puede pasar Sra. Cullen- dijo la secretaria

-Muchas gracias señorita-

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- Me dijo la mujer al otro lado del escritorio.

-Verá, vine hasta aquí porque quiero mucha discreción. No quiero que mi esposo se entere todavía de esto. Por eso no fui al hospital Cullen-

-La entiendo señora. Así será. Ahora ¿Qué la trae por aca?- preguntó la ginecóloga

-Quiero hacerme un eco… De rutina- me apresuré a decir- para comprobar que todo esté bien. Hace un par de años tuve una operación…-

-Si Sra. Sé de eso- respondió con una sonrisa de consuelo

-Claro ¿Quién no iba a saberlo?- musité solo para mi

-Bueno el motivo es que hace días me he sentido un poco mal- prosegí

-¿Qué ha sentido?-

-Dolor en el vientre. Normalmente cuando me molesto o pienso algo que me disgusta, vomito, mareo, antojos, mucho sueño, no se si tenga que ver pero lloro por casi todo. Me siento muy frágil- me dedicó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar

-A ver. Acuéstese por favor- me acosté en la camilla, levanté mi camisa y bajé un poco mi pantalón dejando al descubierto mi vientre. Me estremecí cuando el frio gel tocó mi piel. Volteé mi cabeza para el lado contrario de la pantalla. No quería ver la razón de todo esto. Ella no decía nada. Solo movía el aparato en mi vientre.

-debieron mandarte anticonceptivas después de la operación- dijo un tanto molesta creo.

-lo hicieron- contesté yo

-Esto es imposible- musitó ella casi para si misma pero pude escucharla. Sabía que los quistes disminuían y podían llegar a desaparecer tomando pastillas anticonceptivas y ahora… por haberlas parado con la falsa esperanza de…. Ya saben, pues ahora, por eso tenía quistes.

-deje de tomarlas- contesté apenada

-¿hace cuanto?-

-cinco meses-

-es mucho- dijo ella. Y no entendí pero algo me hizo voltear a la pantalla y ver que era lo que la tenía intrigada.

-OH POR DIOS- dije al verlo – OH-POR-DIOS- volví a decir separando bien cada palabra.

-Es muy pequeño para cinco meses. Tienes como tres. Felicitaciones mamá- dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera que había visto. De mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Si, lagrimas. Pero de felicidad.

-Espere…- le dije- Hay algo mal. ¿Cierto?- ella bajó la mirada. –Dígame doctora-

-Si Sra. Cullen. Límpiese y le explico- al estar ya en su escritorio empezó a hablar.

-Cuando uno toma anticonceptivos por tiempo permanentemente, al dejar de tomarlos el cuerpo necesita cierto tiempo para terminar de desechar las hormonas que tiene dentro. En este caso tu cuerpo necesitó dos meses para quedar limpio. Tu estado es delicado, no te voy a mentir ni te lo voy a negar. Con tu historia es probable que la vida del bebe pueda estar en riesgo. No tienes quistes. Por eso no te preocupes. Pero tu útero es muy sensible y con cualquier emoción fuerte puedes perder al bebe. Está sano y todo dentro de lo normal está bien. Solo tienes que tratar de reposar, no hacer esfuerzos ni ningún tipo de fuerza y por sobre todo no alterarte- abrí y cerré la boca varias veces tratando de articular alguna palabra pero no pude. Tenia tantas preguntas que no sabía cual hacer primero. Ella me sonrió y captó mi estado. –No podemos saber el sexo- dijo –Todavía es muy temprano- asentí –Está todo bien no se preocupe. Como ya le dije solo guarde un poco de reposo y nada de alterarse-

-¿doctora?-

-dígame-

-bueno la verdad me da un poco de pena-

-Dígame Sra. Cullen aquí estoy yo para despejarle cualquier duda-

-Bueno primero me gustaría que me llamara solo "Bella" y pues la segunda es que quería saber si yo podía tener relaciones. Si el bebe no corre riesgos-

-En tu caso si hay riesgos Bella. Ya te dije que no puedes alterarte ni hacer ningún esfuerzo. Te recomendaría más bien solo juegos. Caricias, besos ya sabes. Pero por los momentos nada más profundo. Por lo menos hasta estar seguros de que todo evolucionará como debe ser-

-Ok. Doctora entiendo-

Salí del ginecólogo sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si era una mujer completa. Jane ya no podría restregarme nada en la cara. Le iba a dar un hijo a Edward e íbamos a ser la familia más feliz. La gran familia Cullen Swan. Me metí en una perrera de un centro comercial y compré un bello Siberiano macho. Se lo regalaría a Edward así como el me regalo una Yorkshire Terrier. Llegué a la casa y empecé a comer todas las frutas que había, salí a hablar con mis plantas y termine de ver las películas de Disney con Gucci y el nuevo integrante familiar. Ahora entendía el porque de mi comportamiento. Lo extraña que me sentía. Resulta que dentro de mi esta creciendo de nuevo ¡una vida!

A las nueve en punto llegó Edward. Por un momento pensé en Jane. Ella me dijo que "me lo mandaría" a esa hora pero luego deseché esas palabras. Estaba muy feliz y ella no iba a dañarme eso.

-Buenas noches mi amor, bienvenido a casa ¿Qué tal tu día?- lo recibí en el cuarto con un beso y una sonrisa.

-Un poco complicado. Pero llegar y verte es una buena recompensa- me besó

-Tengo algo para ti-

-A ver ¿que será?- Fuimos al pequeño "cuarto" que le hicieron a Gucci y en una camita de perro estaba el pequeño Siberiano de Edward durmiendo cómodamente. Al principio me dio miedo, pues crecerá muy rápido y Gucci no tiene mucho tamaño pero como estarán compartiendo desde muy pequeños espero y se lleven bien.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Uno de mis regalos para ti. Yo elegí la raza y el sexo. Te toca el nombre-

-Benetton- dijo sin pensarlo

-jajaja ok. Benetton entonces-

Besó mis labios y mi frente, nos fuimos al cuarto, poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de nuestra ropa. Era increíble volver a sentir sus labios en mi piel. Como el primer día. Con miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. En esta barriga que ahora contenía una nueva vida. Una vida que juntos hicimos. La cual será la principal luz de nuestra existencia. Nos fuimos al baño y nos metimos en el jacuzzi. El agua caliente y sus besos era la mejor combinación. Sus manos por mi cuerpo. Temblando como si fuera nuestra primera vez. Recorriéndome a lo largo y a lo ancho. Besó mi cuello, el nacimiento de mis senos. Nos bañamos el uno al otro y nos fuimos al cuarto. Otra vez más recorrió mi cuerpo por completo. Y me hizo tocar el cielo. Yo le di placer con mi boca. Entre las caricias y los besos lo hice llegar al orgasmo sin tener que haber coito. Ambos quedamos satisfechos. La sonrisa en mi cara nadie me la podía borrar. Tenía a mi hijo en mi vientre y complacía a mi marido. Por supuesto que todo iba perfecto. No se quien era Jane pero no iba a ser precisamente ella quien me dañara lo que yo tengo años construyendo. Sería una egoísta esta noche pero me guardaría esta secreto por lo menos hasta mañana. Hoy dormiré feliz en sus brazos y mañana lo hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Comenten y xfis. graxis =) nos vemos en el próximo capítulos NO SUEÑES CON RU FUTURO, SOLO VIVE EL PRESENTE. Es fuerte. Prepárense psicológicamente para seguir la historia. jeje


	26. No sueñes con el futuro

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 26 No sueñes con tu futuro, solo vive el presente**

Pov Bella

-No se como hacer Em- decía Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

-He intentado de todo pero no me deja en paz- ¿Quién no lo dejará en paz?

-No he podido hablar con Bella, tiene días extraña y me da miedo- ¿tan extraña estaba?

-Tengo que hacer que ella firme el divorcio. Ante la ley ahorita primero soy el esposo de Jane y luego de Bella. Puedo caer de bígamo- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que era esposo de Jane? El jamás se había casado según me conto su familia.

-Ok Emmett voy saliendo para allá. De ante mano gracias por todo hermano- volví a la cama rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, me hice la dormida, el salió del baño, se me acercó me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió con un _**lo siento.**_

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía? ¿Acaso me pediría el divorcio para estar con Jane? Si ella era su primera esposa mi matrimonio con él no valía nada. ¿Y porque Edward no me comentó absolutamente nada mucho antes? Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi vientre. Me lo agarré tratando de pegarlo más a mí. Yo no podía perder a mi hijo. No por ella. No por él. Era el hombre que yo amaba y si perdía este otro hijo por la culpa de ellos jamás se lo perdonaría. Así que hice lo único que podría salvar a mi hijo.

…. Irme lejos…..

Yo no aguantaría un divorcio. El dolor sería demasiado grande y en ese proceso mi bebe podía perder la vida. Si me iba a quedar sin Edward por lo menos tenía el derecho de darle la luz a esta nueva vida. Si no era Edward entonces era un pedacito de él.

Agarré mis cosas, con ayuda de Samantha empaqué todo. Ignoré sus preguntas del que pasaba. No podía darle explicaciones a alguien. Metí todo en mi carro, me despedí de las chicas, Rosy, Benetton, agarré a Gucci y me fui camino a la salvación de mi hijo.

Ahora entiendo porque dormir tanto es malo. Pues no te queda tiempo para cumplir tus sueños. Yo día a día soñando con una familia unida y feliz. Con Edward a mi lado, ambos viejitos. Viendo a nuestros nietos correr por la casa. Tener anécdotas de nuestra vida juntos. Pero resulta que cuando uno sueña, deja de vivir el presente y no hay futuro sin presente. El futuro es lo que hacemos con nuestra vida HOY. Es el resultado de nuestros actos y no de nuestros sueños. Ahora es que entiendo ¿para que soñar si puedes vivir?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi vida estaba prácticamente destrozada. No tenía nada seguro. Mi matrimonio no era seguro, mi nuevo rumbo tampoco, ni siquiera la vida de mi hijo era segura. Si iba a la casa de mis padres Edward podía aparecerse con los papeles del divorcio y no me convenía esa emoción. La vida de mi hijo dependía de mí. Y con mi propia vida yo defendería la de él. Sin pensarlo le entregaría mi vida entera con tal y no sufriera.

Cambié mi carro en un compra-venta de carros usados. No quería dejar "pistas" Después de cuatro días de camino encontré una pequeña habitación alquilada en un pueblo de un estado muy lejano. Necesitaba descansar bien. Los hoteles de camino no eran muy buenos. Y desde luego que necesitaba una buena comida. Me instalé en esa habitación mientras buscaba algo seguro para mi hijo. Tardaría tiempo. No era tan fácil comprar una propiedad. Ahora me alegro de haber mantenido personales las cuentas de banco. Edward no podría tener acceso a las mías y era una ventaja ya que necesitaría gran capital para comparar lo de mi hijo.

Tiempo después encontré una pequeña casita unas cuadras de aquella habitación. Todos los papeles no estaban listos pero día a día hacia lo suficiente para agilizarlos. Extrañaba mis plantas. Esa a la que le di vida con mis propias manos. La que regué cuando lo necesitaba, la que ayudé cuando sus ramas caían después de la lluvia. Mi gran pequeña mata de naranja. Mi casa era pequeña. Dos cuartos y un baño, una sala que al mismo tiempo se conectaba con la cocina debido al pequeño tamaño. Aun así era perfecta. Pues solo seriamos mi hijo, Gucci que no era de gran tamaño y yo. Algunos días le llevaba frutas o algunas cosas a la señora de la casa donde antes vivía. Estaba muy mayor y me dio mucha ternura. Visité varias guarderías, pues tenía que encontrar un trabajo después de un tiempo y la necesitaba para que cuidaran de mi bebe. Tenía dinero pero un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y no iba a permitir que el mío pasara trabajo. Mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Encontré una que me llamó la atención a una hora de la casa. A penas la estaban terminando de construir. Necesitaban cierta cantidad de dinero para seguir adelante con ella, en pocas palabras un socio y me pareció una buena oportunidad para comenzar. Así trabajaría y tendría a mi hijo muy cerca. Hablé con las personas y quedamos en un negocio. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Después de escribir y bailar ahora hacía negocios. Las vueltas que da la vida. Mi casita ya se sentía como un hogar. Fabiola (la otra socia de la guardería) a veces iba y se quedaba conmigo. Entre ambas decoramos mi casita y el pequeño "negocio" que habíamos montado. No era igual que el arte que hacía Alice pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Hablando de Alice como la extrañaba. Lamentablemente dejé mi celular para evitar las llamadas y no recordaba el número de memoria. Ella era mi "hermana", mi confidente. Se que con ella no habría problemas. Me apoyaría como siempre.

-Vamos Bella apresúrate. Ya estoy ansiosa por saber- decía Fabiola al otro lado de la puerta del baño

-Ya salgo piola- sobrenombre que le di.

-Vamos mujer que falta mucho por decorar y hay que saber el sexo- dijo piola arrastrándome hasta el carro luego que salí.

Ya tenía siete meses y medio. Intentamos verle el sexo al bebé antes pero nunca a dejado. Siempre que lo vamos a ver ha tenido sus manitas entre sus piernitas. Fabiola decía que era una hembra pues mi barriga no era muy grande pero yo guardaba la esperanza de que fuera un varón. Un bello varón igual que su padre. Con sus ojos y su cabello.

-Ahí, se movió- gritó mi loca amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me hacían el eco. Mi bebe se movió cuando pensé que era varón. Yo lo sabía, algo me decía que si era ese el sexo de mi pequeño.

-No se movió lo suficiente- dijo el ginecólogo. –Todo está perfecto Isabella. Las cosas en la clínica ya están preparadas por si acaso una emergencia o se adelante el parto. Solo hay que esperarlo, o esperarla. Por lo visto no se dejará ver hasta el día del nacimiento-

-Así que tendremos que pensar en un nombre de varón y otro de hembra ¿no?- dijo Fabiola un poco decepcionada de que esta vez tampoco pudimos saber con certeza el sexo.

-Ya tengo el nombre. Será varón- y en ese momento otra patadita que me sacó una sonrisa.

-Aja a ver y ¿Cómo se llamará?- trató de fingir interés. Ella tenía muchas ganas de que fuera niña.

-Anthony Edward Swan- otra patadita mas y sentía que de un momento a otro mi cara se rompería por la sonrisa tan grande que cargaba en ella.

-Mmm no es tan feo-

-¿Cómo que no es tan feo?-

-Jajajaja no amiga sabes que es hermoso. Y también sabes que yo te apoyaré y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Por cierto ¿cuando dejaras de comer esa asquerosidad?- dijo señalando el brownie con compota que me comía.

-Cuando salga Anthony de la barriga, quizás- nos carcajeamos

-Bueno ya levántate de esa mesa gordota y vamos a ver lo que nos falta. Que llegará el día y no tendremos el cuarto- nos levantamos de la pequeña mesa de aquel centro comercial y caminamos a tiendas de bebes.

De verdad fue sensacional comprar todas esas cosas. Elegir la cuna, los teteros, la ropita, el color del cuarto, los peluches. En serio era un sentimiento único. Ahora entendía muy bien a Edward en su depresión cada vez que veía cada cosa que había comprado para su primer hijo. Si es que era su primer hijo y no tendría uno ya con Jane. Los dolores comenzaron al terminar de pensar en eso. Sentía que dentro de mí algo se rompería. Temblaba del miedo. Como pude tomé el teléfono de la casa y llamé a Fabiola. Con urgencia me llevó a la clínica y… _**El día del parto llegó**_. Elegí una clínica donde supe que mantendrían la información del paciente en total confidencialidad. Y en cuatro horas Anthony ya estaba sacando su cabecita. No me equivoqué. Era un precioso varón, muy pequeño y delgado. Se veía tan frágil. Así como mi planta. Lo cargué en mis brazos y por primera vez sentí que valió la pena el haberme ido lejos. Tal vez si no hubiera tomado esa decisión mi niño no estaría aquí conmigo. No fue decepción pero me sentí un poco mal cuando mi pequeño abrió sus ojitos. Me impresioné al ver dos hermosos orbes de color chocolate. No negaré que esperaba a un Edward en miniatura pero todo cobró sentido cuando me sonrió. Ahí estaba él. El pequeño Swan, regalándole la primera sonrisa a su madre. Era como verme en un espejo. La copia casi exacta a mí. Solo que con el sexo opuesto. El color de mi cabello, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis orejas. Pero los labios, los labios de su padre. Exactamente igual a los de él.

A partir de hoy ya era madre. Lo sería hasta el último día de mi vida. Me propuse enseñarle todo lo necesario a mi hijo. Y hacerle entender que no debe ilusionarse. No debe soñar. Debe trazarse metas y con el tiempo alcanzarlas. Proponerse algo y día a día dar todo por obtener lo que desea. De buena manera claro. Así será la vida del pequeño Anthony Edward Swan.


	27. Estabilizándome

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 27 Estabilizándome **

Pov Bella

El corazón casi se me sale al verlo en primera plana de la farándula. Una clase de sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que notificaba que dejaba su carrera musical y empezaría a dedicarse solo a los negocios. Mis dedos recorrían su foto en aquel papel. No podía negar que aun lo seguía amando. Era el hombre de mi vida y eso no cambiaria jamás. Como tantas noches atrás las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Era feliz por tener a mi hijo. Claro que si. Pero aun me dolía Edward. El siempre sería la herida más grande que tendré. Recordé aquellos días que no lo sentía mío. Cuando estaba con Tanya. Cuando la soledad y el vacio era el que me acompañaba en mis noches. Cuando al despertar me daba cuenta que el estaba solo en mis sueños y su realidad estaba al lado de otra mujer. ¿Será que el nunca podrá estar en mi vida? ¿Será que ese hombre no fue hecho para mí? Al ver a mi hijo recobro todas las fuerzas que me faltan para seguir adelante. Para seguir alejada de todos. Él es mi fuente de inspiración. El amor más grande de mi vida. Aunque ya nada era igual, gracias a mi decisión hoy en día yo era el mayor milagro de la vida. UNA MADRE. Y con uñas y sangre yo defendería lo que un día cuidé con mi propia vida.

En la guardería todo iba estupendo. Teníamos muchos niños y padres felices. Había varios salones separados por ciertas edades y 3 personas que se encargaban de cada salón. Los servicios que ofrecíamos se hicieron muy solicitados y la guardería empezó a subir su nivel de ingreso. La ampliamos, colocamos más comodidades, otras actividades y más espacio. Todo iba tan bien que nos propusieron hacer extensiones. Sería una buena oportunidad tener otras guarderías en varias ciudades más. Después de 7 meses de abrir la guardería ya estábamos comprando terreno en otra ciudad, donde montaríamos dos extensiones. _"Guardería's Fabella" _era todo un éxito. Fabiola estaba casada con el dueño de una empresa de bienes y raíces. Tenía dos hijas. La mayor era una niña de 12 años de edad llamada Fernanda. Y la menor llamada Génova de 8 añitos. Eran blancas, delgadas, pelirrojas y de ojos azules. Sus labios eran de un rosado claro. Y en sus mejillas se podía observar pequeñas pecas las cuales se teñían de rosa cuando ellas reían. Sus cabellos ondulados se movían libremente por sus espaldas. Muy sociales y espontaneas. Estudiaban modelaje en la agencia más prestigiosa del país. Aun así era una familia muy caritativa. Gozaban de lujos y se deleitaban con muchas cosas pero aun así eran caritativas. Siempre le daría las gracias a Fabiola por estar a mi lado en momentos tan importantes. No estaba siempre porque ella también tenia una familia por la cual velar pero en casi todos los momentos importantes donde necesitaba de alguien ahí estaba ella.

Anthony ya tenía el añito. Era un niño muy tímido y callado. Igual a mí de pequeña. No armaba berrinches por las cosas solo lloraba en silencio. El brownie con compota ya no lo comía tan a menudo pero si de vez en cuando. Creo que me quedó el gusto del tiempo que la comí. El cual por cierto era el postre favorito de Antho. Gucci y mi bebé se llevaban de maravilla. A pesar de que mi perrita era muy loca y escandalosa a Anthony le parecía graciosa. Los mejores años de una madre son todos los años de sus hijos. Ver la primera sonrisa de su hijo, su primera lagrima, la primera vez que comió en McDonald's, escuchar la primera palabra, ver sus primeros pasos. Ver como elije según su personalidad entre un balón de futbol, un carro o un objeto musical. Todo es mágico por el simple hecho de ser mamá.

Y aquí estaba yo. Después de un año y cinco meses que mi vida cambió, con todo mi esfuerzo y amor disponía de una vida tranquila y llena de metas. Para mí y el pequeño Swan.

Chicas disculpen el capi tan corto. Es un abuso, lo se. Pero después de este empieza el Pov de Edward. Paciencia con todo y muchas gracias por su tiempo y apoyo. Sigan comentando x fis. Se les kiere. Besos a todas.


	28. La Sra Cullen

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 28 La Sra Cullen **

**Pov Edward**

Jane. Era una vieja amiga. Estudiamos juntos antes de ir a la universidad. Realmente era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Ella era la niña linda e inocente. Y todos los hombres morían por ser el primero en tocar su cuerpo. Yo por el contrario no prestaba atención a eso. Ya había tenido algunos encuentros con unas chicas y sabía suficiente sobre el tema pero jamás traté de sobrepasarme con ella. Tenía a quien quería y no me hacía falta estar precisamente tras de Jane. Era agradable escuchar por los pasillos a las chicas hablar de mi encuentro con ellas. No es que guste hablar sobre el tema pero es bueno para tu orgullo. ¿A quien no le va a gustar? ¡Vamos! Soy hombre. Jajaja. Excusa machista lo se. Pero lo soy.

Un día me pidió o mejor dicho me ofreció ser el primero en su vida sexual. De verdad me impresionó pero ella dijo que era por la confianza y que no pasaría a más, que luego no se iba a estar con cosas y llorando por supuestos sentimientos. Una mañana de clases decidimos saltarnos el día y nos fuimos a su casa. Sus padres nunca estaban. Ella casi siempre estaba sola, al parecer sus padres tenían problemas, ese día entre una y otra insinuación de parte de ella la hice mujer. Fue delicioso disfrutar con lo que los otros imbéciles soñaban. Recordaba sus apuestas y aquí estaba yo, disfrutando, sin siquiera haber hecho algún esfuerzo por conseguir esto. Una piel virgen. Un lugar donde nadie había estado. Los primeros gemidos de placer combinados con tu nombre (mi nombre). Es increíble ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la primera vez de una mujer. Para mi no fue la primera. Ya había tenido otras dos vírgenes en mi cama. Y… bueno, unas cuantas con experiencias para pasar algún rato. Jane al día siguiente me buscó como todas las demás. Yo por supuesto no la hice esperar. No me iba a perder ese placer. Como ya les dije, soy hombre. Mejoró mucho y en cada encuentro era más… placentero por así decirlo. La tenía como yo quería. No se quejaba de nada ni colocaba peros. Para cada una de mis posiciones tenía un movimiento y ¿saben? Eso se disfruta. Frente a todos los demás era una niña inocente y conmigo a solas, en la cama, era una de las mejores en el ejercicio. Un día me comentó que estuvo con otro del salón. La verdad no me molestó. Yo la tenía cuando necesitaba y eso me bastaba. En pocas palabras ella se me regalaba. Con el tiempo fui dejándola de ver como una amiga, pues ya no le tenía respeto como mujer. Ella misma no se hacía respetar y eso no es bueno para la reputación de una mujer. Uno antes de ser hijo, novio, esposo, amigo, etc. Es una persona. Yo antes de todo soy un hombre y ella antes de todo eso es una mujer. Si ella no se considera mujer y se da su puesto no puede ser nada más. Primero es definir ¿que soy? Y después ¿Qué quiero lograr? Y ¿con quien?

Bella. Cuando conocí a bella sentí que la vida me cambió. Me cautivó desde el primer momento. Su forma de vida, sus intereses, y no lo voy a negar. Su cuerpo y su piel también. Pero no de una manera sexual sino de una manera que sale desde lo más profundo. De una manera que no tiene nombre. Bueno… que no tenía. Ahora si lo tiene. De una manera con AMOR. Su belleza es natural. No como la de jane que se rompió cuando la hice mujer. La belleza de Bella traspasa todas las fronteras. Ella es bella como persona, como pareja, como mujer. Es pura por dentro no solo de físico. En palabras claves la mujer perfecta. Cambié mi vida por completo aquella noche que ella apareció. Dejé de ser el Casanova y solo me propuse un objetivo. Ella. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos algo muy extraño pasó. Por mi cuerpo sentí mil emociones que no había sentido con ninguna otra y ahí comprobé que ella si era diferente. No era su primera vez pero pude sentir lo cerrado de su centro. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer ese "ejercicio". Sus movimientos eran fluidos imagino que por el baile aun así en sus manos pude sentir su miedo, tal vez era pena. Algo muy común en quien no tiene mucha vida sexual. O casi nada por así decirlo. Su cuerpo era diferente. Su aroma me drogó. Su sabor me hizo adicto a el. Y como un alcohólico y drogadicto cada vez estaba ahí a sus pies, y lo estaría por el resto de mi vida. Le daría todo lo que necesitara sin ella siquiera pedírmelo.

Dos mujeres completamente diferentes. Llenando espacios diferentes en mi persona y corazón. Una con un lugar por cierto cariño que sentí algún día en mi vida. O tal vez era lastima y la otra con el lugar intocable e inalcanzable en mi mente y mi corazón. Jane era como la oscuridad en mi vida. La parte difícil de las cosas. Y mi Bella era mi sol, mis días de juego, mi sonrisa, mi voz. Era todo mí ser. Mi único ser. Ambas tan diferentes y con el mismo título.

La Sra. Cullen.

Esposa de Edward Cullen.

Increíble ¿no? Ya les explico porque.

Ya lo se chicas, las dejo en suspenso. La autora es mala jaja, hace los capis cortos. Lo se. En el próximo capitulo es la explicación de Edward. Los capis largos ya vendrán, un poco de paciencia xfis. recuerden seguir comentando. Un beso para todas. Se les kiere en exceso :D MARIU... y K-ro*!


	29. Explicaciones

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 29 Explicaciones **

**Pov Edward**

Inmediatamente después de salir del instituto Jane se dio cuenta de que era estéril. Trató de embarazarse varias veces y nada. Se hizo las pruebas y descubrió el porqué no podía quedar en estado. Yo como un "amigo" estuve a su lado apoyándola. Como les dije tal vez era simple lastima. En serio me daba cosa que ella no pudiera ser mamá. Es el sueño de casi toda mujer. Un año después decidió adoptar a un bebé recién nacido. Pero el estado no se lo quería entregar por ser una mujer soltera. No se porque razón pero ella se empecinó con ese bebé. De su madre no se conocía nada y su padre lo había dado en adopción con la regla que quien lo adoptara debía ser una pareja casada. Según esa era una buena base familiar. El niño debía tener la figura materna y paterna. Con unos abogados de la familia falsificamos un enlace matrimonial. Por supuesto era falso, ya les dije que _LO FALSIFICAMOS_. Yo no me casé con Jane pero a los ojos de la ley era verdadero. Le entregaron al niño y ella como "recompensa" me ofreció nuestra "luna de miel". Oh en verdad fueron días de buen sexo, de muy buen sexo. Al año ella se fue con un tipo. Un tal Demetri. La verdad no me afectó ni nada por el estilo pues solo éramos "amigos". Yo seguí con mi vida y me olvidé completamente de ella.

Hasta la noche que Bella la nombró en sueños. En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Fui un irresponsable. Aunque no estaba casado con Jane ante la ley si era así. Todo ese asunto se mantuvo muy privado. Nadie más a parte de la familia y los abogados se enteraron. Por eso no fue problema al casarme con Bella. Jane había ido a mi casa. Había hablado con mi mujer. Las tenía a las dos aquí y tenía que solucionar las cosas. Al día siguiente de que Jane estuviera en la casa se apareció por una de las oficinas. No se como pero ahí estuvo. Llevó comida y no me pude negar. Después de todo tenía que hablar con ella. Almorzamos y como siempre ella trató de buscarme (seducirme). Se me lanzó encima y me dio algunos besos pero de ahí no pasó. Ahora yo tenía a mi Bella y no iba a ser tan estúpido para perderla. De vez en cuando Jane se aparecía donde yo estaba. Con ropa muy "provocativa" tratando de llegar mas allá. Pero siempre le recordaba que yo estaba felizmente casado. Era ahí donde me recordaba que mi matrimonio no valía nada. Pues ella era "mi primera esposa".

Me sacaba de quicio cada vez que mencionaba eso. Ese matrimonio no era real. Ni siquiera nos casamos. Solo falsificaron un papel. Con Emmett una mañana fui a buscar la solución. Primero lo llamé para confirmar.

-Buen día Emmett. ¿Qué mas? ¿Todo listo?-

-Aquí vamos. ¿Cómo lo vas a solucionar?-

-No se como hacer Em- le dije con toda la sinceridad

-pero… Dile que es un matrimonio falso y que se valla-

-He intentado de todo pero no me deja en paz-

-¿Hablaste con… Ya sabes?-

-No he podido hablar con Bella, tiene días extraña y me da miedo-

-Mierda hermano esto si que esta grave. ¿Y si Bella se entera? ¿Qué harás con Jane?-

-Tengo que hacer que ella firme el "divorcio". Ante la ley ahorita primero soy el esposo de Jane y luego de Bella. Puedo caer de bígamo-

-Lo se hermano. Vente y hablamos con el abogado.-

-Ok Emmett voy saliendo para allá. De ante mano gracias por todo hermano- Salí del baño y mi preciosa esposa seguía durmiendo. La verdad no la quería preocupar con esto. Ya estaba demasiado extraña y no quería que se volviera a enfermar. Me le acerqué le di un beso en su frente y me despedí con un _**lo siento.**_ Y un "todo estará bien mi amor, lo prometo." Pero en mi mente. No quería despertarla.

Esa mañana nos reunimos con el abogado. Las cosas se complicaron porque ahora yo si estaba casado. E iba a ser muy extraño que yo me "divorciara" pero de otra mujer. Le explicamos todo al abogado. Y le di los papeles de mi matrimonio con Bella pues lo necesitaría. Sabía que lo que se me avecinaba iba a ser muy fuerte y caminando a las puertas de la casa tomé la decisión de contarle todo a Bella. Sorpresa es cuando llego y me entero de que mi esposa no está en casa. Extrañado y sin preguntar nada acerca del "se fue" que me dio Samantha subí a nuestro cuarto y una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Recorrí cada rincón con la mirada y el ambiente del cuarto paso a ser una fría soledad. Con el corazón el la garganta y recordando aquellas dos palabras corrí y abrí las gavetas. Las de bella estaban vacías. Solo había aire, su fragancia inundaba el cuarto. No había ropa de ella. No había nada. Solo dejó aquel par de medias de bebé en una gaveta que compartíamos ambos. Solo eso me quedó de ella. Y el recuerdo. En ese preciso memento fue que entendí. Ella SE FUE.

Corrí hasta el garaje y su carro no estaba. Se llevó el perro que le regale. Solo estaba Benetton con lágrimas en sus ojos. Intuí que compartía mi dolor. Entré a la cocina gritando y preguntando quien sabía algo. ¿Cómo es posible que ella simplemente se valla y ya? ¿Cómo es posible que no diera explicaciones? ¿Volvería? ¿Por qué se fue? No había nada. Ni una nota, nada. Entré a la habitación de nuevo y marqué a su celular. Después de algunos segundos se escuchó el repique y un timbre en el cuarto me sobresaltó. Abrí la mesita de noche y ahí estaba su celular. La ira me invadía. Dentro de mi ser el dolor, el miedo, la angustia y todos los sentimientos formaban unos solo. Un solo sentimiento que era más fuerte que yo. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Estaba impotente. Le avisé a la familia de lo que sucedía y no tardaron mucho en venir hasta aquí. No era bueno hacer un escándalo precisamente en este momento. Se supone que muy pronto me "divorciaría" y tenía que mantener cualquier "noticia" con mucha discreción. Contraté a un investigador privado. En este caso no podía meter a la policía. Pero lo único que el inútil logró conseguir fue su carro en un compra-venta de la cuidad. El dueño tenía todos los papeles legales. Bella había dejado el carro ahí. Pero no nos dijo como se fue o si adquirió otro vehículo. "Los negocios con mis clientes son confidenciales" decía el muy imbécil.

Cada día era mas duro. Despertarme y ver que no era una pesadilla. Que era mi realidad. Poco a poco todo iba perdiendo sentido. Jane no dejaba de fastidiar. Cada vez que se refería a Bella con una mala palabra me provocaba matarla. Si, matarla. Ella no era nadie para ensuciar así a mi Bella. Esa mujer era lo mas puro que yo tenía en la vida. Y la única desubicada aquí era Jane.

**Pov Alice**

Me regresé de Francia cuando Esme me llamó preocupada por Bella. Debido al trabajo yo tenía días que no hablaba con ella. Jasper y yo nos instalamos en la casa de Edward ya que no quería molestar a Esme y Carlisle. Los meses iban pasando y ni una noticia de ella. No llamaba, no daba ni una señal. Veía como Edward se deterioraba cada día más. Casi no comía ni dormía. Se la pasaba pegado al teléfono esperando una llamada de ella. Dejó la música. Dijo que ya no tenía musa. Y solo se dedicaba a pensar. En frio. Solo negocios calculados. Así era su nueva vida. Yo con esperanzas pero nada. No pude encontrar una razón por la cual ella se marcharía así. Sin poder hacer nada veía los meses irse lentamente. Y en todos los rostros de la familia un gran dolor. Los cumpleaños ya no eran iguales. Edward jamás estaba presente.

-Vamos Bella, todos entregarían su vida por una persona- le decía, esperando que ella respondiera la pregunta

-Yo no Alice- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

-Sabes que si. ¿Por quien serías capaz de entregar TODO. Tu felicidad y hasta tu misma vida?- volví a preguntarle.

-Un hijo- respondió mirándome a los ojos con la sinceridad desbordando de ellos.

Ahí desperté de mi sueño. Me levanté de la cama exaltada y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Ahora recordaba esa noche. Era invierno. Ambas estábamos en su habitación respondiendo preguntas que habíamos armado nosotras mismas de niñas las cuales sacábamos cada varios años después. Era un juego para conocernos mejor. Jasper me miraba confundido. Podía sentir la angustia que atravesaba mi cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y solo me abrazó. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ni pedir explicaciones. Por eso lo amaba. Era tan perfecto.

Tenía que encontrar a Bella. Algo me decía que estaba en lo cierto. Todo esto tendía que ver con una vida. Una vida que ella defendería por encima de todo. Incluso de ella misma. Jasper era mi esposo y lo amaba pero Bella era mi hermana y yo sabía que siempre seríamos nosotras dos a la hora de algo. Que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a estar ahí la una con la otra apoyándonos. Yo entregaría mi vida por ella. Sin pensarlo. Así que dejé a Jasper en la mansión y me encaminé al lugar donde Bella dejó su auto. Al llegar, dar mi nombre y explicarle al señor la causa por la cual venía el solo me sonrió, me dijo "_se tardó mucho señorita"_ y me entregó un papel. Era un sobre blanco. Estaba cerrado, arrugado y sucio. Por fuera reconocí mi nombre con la letra de Bella.

_Hola Alice, discúlpame por todo esto. _

_Sabes bien que no haría algo así de no ser necesario._

_Últimamente las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Y día a día empeoraban._

_No estoy muy bien de salud. Y esta era la única manera de estar sana, huir._

_Se que no es una solución pero como te dije un día hay algo por lo cual yo entregaría mi vida. _

_No puedo resolver todo a mí alrededor y me voy para proteger lo que considero más importante. _

_No tengo un destino así que no sabría decirte donde encontrarme._

_Muchísimas gracias por todo hermana. Solo sé feliz y disfruta lo que la vida te ha ofrecido. _

_Sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. _

_Y me basta el que hayas llegado hasta aquí buscando una respuesta. _

_Bella._

Con lágrimas en mis ojos cerré de nuevo la carta y la presioné contra mi pecho. Bella se había ido. Estaba protegiendo algo. O mejor dicho a alguien. Y estaba segura que ese alguien era un hijo. Era lo único por lo cual ella entregaría su vida sin importarle absolutamente nada más. Estuve mucho rato preguntándole al señor sobre como ella había salido de ahí. Al cabo de casi una hora de rogarle entre sollozos me dio la marca, el color y la placa de un carro. Me dijo que ella prácticamente lo había intercambiado. Si no lo veo no lo creo. Ella jamás dejaría su carro así por así. Era una de las cosas mas preciadas para ella. Pero no por el valor monetario sino el tiempo que invirtió en condicionarlo. Todo tenía sentido. Bella estaba embarazada. Delicada de salud y por eso se fue. Pero yo tenía que encontrarla. Iba a encontrarla. Regresé a la casa como si nada. Si ella se fue sin avisar por algo sería y yo no iba a dañar su decisión. Le mandé la información a un amigo y le dije que en total confidencialidad buscara a la dueña del carro.

Solo me quedaba esperar….


	30. Visita Sorpresa

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 30 Visita sorpresa**

**Pov Bella**

Fabiola estaba preocupada. Su hija mayor, Fernanda. Tenía un noviecito. Yo lo veía como algo normal. Estaba a punto de cumplir sus 14 añitos y era de esperarse que ya se empezara a fijar en esas cosas. Según Piola el niño era un buen muchacho pero no le gustaban sus padres. Jamás mencionó algo sobre ellos solo que no eran de su agrado. El adolescente se llamaba Alec y tenía 16 años. Vivía en la ciudad, creo que estudiaban en el mismo instituto.

Estas eran las cosas por las cuales yo pasaría dentro de algunos años. Cada vez trataría de ser mejor madre y estar siempre con mi hijo. Para apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Era cerca del mediodía cuando conocí a Alec. Fue a la guardería de manos con Fernanda. Mi impresión no la pude ocultar. Era un niño blanco y alto. De cabello negro azabache. Ojos color gris. Juntos parecían dos ángeles. Físicamente eran como la pareja perfecta. Podía ver la ternura que desbordaban los ojos de aquel chico cuando la miraba. Era un amor bonito. La magia del primer amor. Suspiros se me escapaban al presenciar tan bonita pareja. En eso Anthony se pegó a mi pierna y llamó mi atención. Este era mi verdadero amor. El amor de mi vida. Mi hijo. Nos fuimos a la casa a almorzar y regresaríamos en la tarde. Al salir de la casa, (después de almorzar y reposar) mientras montaba a Antho en su silla en la parte de atrás del coche, me di cuenta que cuatro casas mas abajo estaba estacionado un carro el cual vi al salir de la guardería. No le tomé mucha atención. Tal vez el trabajo me tenía un poco cansada. Así que me fui a la guardería de nuevo y pasé la tarde haciendo los deberes. Sin privacidad me sentí cuando el mismo carro me persiguió hasta mi casa de una manera "disimulada". Saqué a mi niño dormido muy rápido. Y entramos en la casa. Esta noche él dormiría conmigo. Con ese carro siguiéndome no me sentía segura y por lo único que podría temer seria por el bienestar de mi hijo.

Día a día ese procedimiento se cumplía. Los dos primeros días se quedó toda la noche y me siguió al trabajo en la mañana. Pero los otros días después de yo entrar en mi casa él se iba y regresaba justamente 5 minutos antes de yo salir a la guardería. A donde yo iba, el carro me seguía. A la guardería, al banco, al centro comercial, al mercado. A todos lados. Ya no lo hacía "disimuladamente", ahora estaba un poco mas cerca. Me sentía extraña. Porque con los días de una u otra manera me sentía un poco cuidada. Como si alguien estuviera velando por mí. Así pasó una semana completa. Y al 8vo día, al ir a almorzar en la casa, al frente se encontraba un despampanante Porsche amarillo canario. Antes de salir del auto miré en todas las direcciones. El carro que me seguía hace una semana no estaba. En su lugar estaba aquel canario. Me pareció muy extraño que estuviera estacionado en mi frente. ¿Habría agarrado tanta confianza mi vigilante? ¿Sería alguien que intenta hacerme daño? Ahí fue cuando caí en la realidad de las cosas y lo peligroso que podría ser. Agarré a mi bebe en brazos y lo apreté muy fuerte contra mi. Me asomé en aquel auto pero estaba vacío. En su interior, a la vista, solo había una carpeta blanca. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y un olor a mi pasta favorita (pasta cuatro quesos con maíz y tocineta) inundó mi nariz. Anthony iba con su cabeza en mi hombro y al oler se levantó de golpe y me miró con una sonrisa. Agarró mi cara con sus manitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El creía que yo había cocinado eso para el, pero no tenia ni una idea de lo que ocurría. Con el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel me dirigí a la pequeña sala-cocina y mi cara ya estaba inundada de lágrimas al observar aquella frágil silueta.

-Bienvenida a casa mamá- me dijo mi invitada.

-Alice- corrí y me lancé a sus brazos. -Oh Alice como te he extrañado- le dije entre sollozos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Isabella- dijo con enfado fingido. –Yo también te extrañé. No te imaginas cuanto. Casi dos años sin vernos.-

-Lo siento mucho Al. Tenía que hacerlo-

-Lo se. Y ¿No me lo vas a presentar?- preguntó señalando a Anthony que la miraba desde mis brazos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté confundida

-Te conozco demasiado y aparte soy muy intuitiva ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó con una sonrisa. –Además, es tu copia fiel- le extendió los brazos pero el solo se apretó mas a mi, y negó con los ojitos cerrados sin pensarlo.

-Mi amor ella es tía Alice. Puedes ir con ella- le dije a mi bebe pero el volvió a negar con la cabeza y me rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-No te preocupes- dijo Alice –Con el tiempo se acostumbrara. Es igual de miedoso que tu-

-¿Con el tiempo?- pregunté

-Si. No me voy. Por los momentos. Vamos a comer. La comida se enfriará-

Así pasamos el almuerzo charlando. Me pidió disculpa por el carro que me seguía. Me conto que era un amigo de ella el cual mandó para que me localizara. Yo le conté toda la historia. Todo lo de Jane y lo que había sido de mi vida últimamente. Me contó de todas las cosas que ella había hecho y de cómo estaban en la casa. Me contó todo acerca de todos. Excepto de Edward. No quería saber que pasaría con esa parte de mi vida. Sí, el miedo me invadía. Ya no era por salvar a mi hijo, ahora era por mí. Mis sentimientos. Esos años invertidos en esa relación. Ella me dijo que me ayudaría con eso "del divorcio" que no me preocupara, la verdad no entendí pero tampoco le tomé mucha atención. Anthony miraba mucho a su "tía" pero no se le acercaba, ni dejaba que ella lo tocara. Siempre había sido así. Solo se sentía cómodo conmigo y con Génova (hija menor de Piola.) con ella, él se dejaba tocar pero como ella sabia que no le gustaba procuraba no hacerlo. De resto tenía que estar con alguien mucho tiempo para que se le acercara por voluntad propia. Alice me acompañó a la guardería y pidió permiso a los socios para hacer una remodelación de ambiente. Un cambio le vendría bien. En la casa también, pensó en algunas cosas para el cuarto de Anthony. Ya estaba creciendo y poco a poco sus intereses iban a ir cambiando. Todo iba cambiando menos la música. O mejor dicho el piano. Precisamente el piano. Llevaba uno de juguete para todos lados. Fue uno de los regalos de navidad. Desde ese día no lo soltó más. Cada sonido de cada tecla era como algo mágico para él. Yo podía observar como cerraba sus ojitos y lo disfrutaba con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa y esos labios tan familiares. La misma sonrisa y los mismos labios de su padre. No podía pedir más. Alice se quedó durmiendo en el cuarto de el y yo lo metía en mi cama. Fueron unos días muy gratificantes. Me sentía un poco mas calmada. Por mas de que Piola me ayudo en muchas cosas jamás le conté absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Y con Alice si lo podía hacer.

Con los días veía a Anthony cambiar. Su sonrisa se hacía más definida. Exactamente la misma forma curvada de la sonrisa que me volvía loca y para mas colmo esos mismos labios. Su cabello estaba tomando un tono extraño. Recuerdo cuando nació. Era igual al mío. Ahora tenía ciertos reflejos más claros. Parecían pintados. Al sol podía notar exactamente a que color iban a llegar a ser. Bronces. Tal vez era una mala broma del destino que precisamente ahora él adquiriera varios de sus rasgos. Después de desear a un mini-Edward ahora yo no lo quería así. Dolía recordar lo perfecto que era ese hombre para mí. Y la realidad de la cual yo escapé y me negaba a volver.

Los días que Alec visitaba la guardería con Fernanda eran muy extraños. De por sí yo sabía perfectamente que el no se le iba encima a alguien que apenas va conociendo pero tampoco huía y en esos días pasaba precisamente eso. Anthony se quedaba pegado a mis piernas y de ahí no se separaba. Pensé que era por el simple hecho de sentirse protegido en un ambiente en el cual se sentía amenazado. Pero cuando yo estaba trabajando en la oficina y Alec llegaba a compartir con ellos el corría para salir del salón, pero no lo dejaban. El lloraba abrazando su piano y solo se calmaba cuando yo aparecía. Era algo muy raro. Anthony simplemente no lo aceptaba. Y por lo visto era algo definitivo. Mi pregunta cada día era ¿Por qué?


	31. ¿Tú?

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 31 ¿Tú?**

**Pov Bella**

Decidimos elegir Los Ángeles para colocar las dos primeras extensiones de nuestra _Guardería's Fabella_. Una en cada extremo de la ciudad. La construcción ya estaba casi lista y como siempre mi querida hermana Alice ofreció sus servicios como decoradora. En el tiempo que estuvo en la casa se dedicó a cambiar toda la ropa de mi armario. Decía que el hecho de que fuera madre no quería decir que no pudiera vestirme sexy. Fabiola me pidió que me fuera a Los Ángeles por unos días para arreglar todo lo relacionado con las otras guarderías. Ella no podía venir conmigo ya que los padres de Alec habían hecho acto de presencia un día que yo no fui y al parecer tenían problemas ya que la madre de él no quería que su hijo estuviera con Fernanda y la niña se sentía mal. ¿Qué madre no quisiera que su hijo saliera con ella? Era algo absurdo. Con tan poca edad ella ya era una modelo a seguir. Alguien que cualquiera quisiera ser. Era un ejemplo ¿Qué tipo de madre sería la de Alec?

Alice me pedía permiso todos los días para avisarle a Esme que iríamos a Los Ángeles para que ella la ayudara con la decoración de los dos lugares. Día a día me negaba. ¿Cómo era posible que a ella se le ocurriera eso? ¿Acaso no podía pensar en que Edward podía aparecer? ¿Y después que iba a hacer? ¿Y si me pedía el divorcio y quería la custodia compartida de mi hijo? Pues no, eso no lo iba a aceptar.

-Bella, es necesario- decía Alice una vez mas mientras hacíamos las maletas

-No es necesario nada Alice. La primera la montamos sin la ayuda de ella y nos fue muy bien-

-Pues con la ayuda de ella irá mejor todavía. No entiendo porque te niegas-

-Por Edward- Dije aceptando mi dolor –Me da miedo. ¿Y si se aparece?-

-Me vas a disculpar Bella pero eso no va a pasar. Mira Edward está muy extraño. No creo que se interese precisamente en acompañar a Esme a ¡la decoración de una guardería! El ahorita no tiene tiempo para eso. Solo piensa en los negocios-

-Ok Alice, está bien. Pero que conste que si pasa algo te vas a hacer responsable. Te culpare toda la vida-

-Si Bellita como tú digas- dijo ella con sarcasmo

Al día siguiente salimos temprano para abordar el avión. Alice le avisó a Esme, le contó todo (que me encontró y lo de la guardería. Solo eso) y Esme muy agradecida se ofreció a ayudarnos. Estaba nerviosa. No me di cuenta de que me comía las uñas hasta que Alice me agarró las manos y me trajo a la realidad. Ya estábamos en LAX (aeropuerto de Los Ángeles) Bajamos del avión, esperamos nuestro equipaje y luego fuimos a reencontrarnos con Esme.

-Hija. Que preocupada estaba. ¿Cómo estas?- le decía Esme a Alice

-Bien Esme. No debiste preocuparte. Siempre llamaba a Jasper y mandaba saludos ¿no los recibiste?-

-Claro que si. Pero no es lo mismo que tenerte de vuelta ¿Bella?- pregunto mientras se separaba del abrazo de Alice.

-Hola Esme cuanto tiempo- le contesté mientas le daba una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-Ven aquí cariño- me dijo extendiéndome los brazos. Sin dudarlos me enredé en ellos y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Tenía casi dos años haciendo el papel de madre y me había olvidado lo que se sentía ser una hija.

-¿Y este pequeño?- preguntó cuando se percató que no podía abrazarme bien por el niño que llevaba en mis brazos el cual estaba aferrado a mi cuerpo al sentir a alguien extraño acercarse tanto.

-Mi hijo- le respondí muy convencida. No lo iba a negar y si lo hiciera sería algo estúpido. Nos parecíamos demasiado.

-Tu hijo- repitió ella mirándolo. -¿Puedo?- preguntó mirándome y extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Alice se echó a reír con su inconfundible tono cantarín y Esme se le quedó viendo desconcertada bajando los brazos.

-No te sientas mal Esme, pero ese pequeño es un caso. No se va con nadie. Si no me crees inténtalo- le dijo Al.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó otra vez Esme extendiéndole las manos y pidiéndole permiso a el.

Creo que Alice no se dio cuenta pero el niño soltó mi cuello. Pensó y después de un momento negó confundido, mirando los bellos orbes verdes de aquella mujer. Se me hizo muy extraño. No era el comportamiento habitual. No siguió el procedimiento de siempre. Apretar mi cuello hasta casi ahogarme, cerrar los ojos y negar con decisión. No se sentía asustado pero dudaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? En sus casi dos años jamás se comportó así frente a un extraño.

-Te lo dije- dijo Alice sacándome de un segundo mental a lo que a mi me parecieron minutos. –Es igual de extraño que Bella- hizo una mueca –Tengo tres meses conviviendo con el y solo he conseguido tocarle su manito cuando me pasa algún juguete. Por lo menos ya me toma en cuenta. Los primeros días me ignoraba. Me sentía como una intrusa en su cuarto-

-Esta bien pequeño. Te daré tu tiempo- le dijo Esme bajado sus manos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa la cual él muy extrañamente respondió. El piso se me movió cuando Esme vio "esa sonrisa". Puso sus ojos como platos y me miró. Le dediqué una mirada de compasión y ella me dedico otra con un mensaje muy claro. _"Me explicaras esto"_. Suspiré. Por lo menos todavía tenía un tiempo para pensar en esto y Alice me las iba a pagar.

Ellas dos se reunieron e hicieron sus diligencias. Yo me dediqué a visitar las extensiones para ver como iba todo. Los trabajadores ya estaban terminando los últimos detalles. Me quedé esa semana en un hotel. No quería encontrarme a alguien. Alice decidió ir a ver a Jasper y quedarse con él en la mansión "Cullen Swan" lo cual entendí perfectamente. La semana fue larga y pesada. Estuvimos de un lugar para otro buscando los accesorios para la decoración. Y publicidad. Jamás se mencionó quienes eran los socios de la guardería. Quería que funcionara y nos fuera bien por los servicios que ofrecíamos no porque una de las socias era la gran escritora Isabella Swan. Por otro lado estuvimos entrevistando para el personal que se encargará de los niños y de la limpieza. Fue un alivio cuando llegue a mi casa. No hay nada más rico que sentirse en su hogar. Me di un baño largo con Anthony, comimos y nos acostamos, pues estábamos muy cansados debido al viaje. Alice no vino con nosotros ya que dentro de tres semanas yo tenía que volver a ir para terminar de organizar y dejar todo listo para la ignauracion. Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar. Salí con mi niño al parque de diversiones y a comer helado. Cuando llegamos a la casa nos bañamos, preparamos cotufas y nos tumbamos en la cama a ver Peter Pan. Su película favorita. Se quedó dormido al instante que terminó la película. Yo arreglé todo para el trabajo mañana. Ya sería otro día.

-Hay Bella menos mal que llegaste- me dijo Fabiola con una preocupación que se notaba de lejos.

-¿Qué pasó Piola? ¿Tan mal están las cosas?- Me miró y sus ojos se aguaron dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

-Amiga no pensé que fuera tan grave ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté abrazándola

-Se escaparon juntos- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Cómo que se escaparon?- Estaba impresionada. Jamás imaginé precisamente eso de Fernanda. Me volvería loca si mi hijo desapareciera.

-La mamá de Alec vino y montó un show, hace dos días ellos desaparecieron. Génova me dice que la ve en el colegio pero que se va muy rápido. Fernanda me llama varias veces al día. Y me dice que esta bien. Pero estoy preocupada que se adelante a cosas que todavía no debería de vivir. ¿Si me entiendes?-

-Por supuesto amiga. Claro que te entiendo- tocaron la puerta de la oficina y fui a abrir.

-Sra. Bella afuera está la mamá del joven Alec. Dice que necesita hablar con la Sra. Fabiola-

-Yo voy a ir Carla, no te preocupes-

-Piola ahorita vengo. Iré a encargarme de algo- pensando en mi amiga y todo lo que me había ayudado decidí enfrentarme a esa mujer.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sra.?- pregunté mientras traspasaba las puertas del salón de reuniones. Y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando frente a mis ojos apareció precisamente la figura de ella.

-¿Tú?- Fue lo que le pude preguntar

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me preguntó

-¿Disculpa? Esta es mi guardería. Y lo siento pero tendrás que irte. Estoy esperando a alguien-

-No me iré a hasta hablar con Fabiola de la mosca muerta que tiene por hija-

-Ósea que tú eres….- esto no podía ser cierto.

-La mamá de Alec. ¿Algún problema con eso? Y quien lo iba a creer. Tu dueña de esta ridiculez. ¿Sabe Edward donde estas? Tienes que firmar el divorcio y cuando la mitad de esto le quede a mi marido también será mío. Y créeme que después de eso, esto no existirá-

-Sra. Bella su hijo estaba llorando, la profesora no lo dejó salir del salón y se desmayo- dijo otra de las orientadoras entrando de repente al salón de reuniones sin pedir permiso y muy alterada.

Salí corriendo al salón de mi pequeño. Y antes de terminar de traspasar las puertas escuche como Jane se debatía ante la información que acababa de recibir. _**¿Tienes un hijo? **_Preguntó, pero yo tenía algo más importante en lo que debía ocuparme. Él estaba acostadito en uno de los muebles del lugar. En su carita pude ver las lágrimas que mojaban sus pequeñas mejillas y el sudor seco que había en su frente. Lo agarré entre mis brazos y lo llevé a la enfermería. Lo acosté en una camilla y con un pedazo de algodón bañado en alcohol empecé a pasarlo cerca de su pequeña nariz para que lo oliera. Se lo pasé por su frente, le quité la camisa y lo pasé por su pecho. Sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que reaccionara.

-Ese trío de lunares son de Edward- dijo una voz a mi espalda

-No. Son de mi hijo. Y puedo asegurarte que no se llama Edward-

-¿Es de él?-

-Eso no es problema tuyo. Puedes irte. Nadie te llamó. Este es un momento privado- en eso Anthony abrió un poco sus ojitos y me miró. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y le pregunté.

-¿Cómo estas príncipe?- El solo sonrió y asintió dando a entender que estaba bien, no le gustaba hablar mucho.

-A mi no me mientes. Se que es de el. Esa sonrisa es inconfundible- volvió a meterse Jane gritando molesta. Mi bebé dirigió la mirada a ella, tomo mi mano fuerte y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Traté de calmarlo como pude. Jane se despidió con un _TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERARÁ DE ESTO_. No se si se refirió a que tenía un hijo, a mi paradero o a que yo era una dueña de la guardería. Llevé a Anthony a los baños. Le di uno con agua calientica y luego lo acosté a dormir en el sofá de mi oficina. Llamé a Fernanda. Por suerte tenía su celular prendido. Hable con ella y le explique por lo que estaba pasando su mamá. Ella me dijo que entendía y que regresaría pronto. Al colgar el teléfono recordé la gran coincidencia. Esa era la razón por la cual Anthony se guindaba a llorar cuando veía a Alec. Porque Jane era su mamá. Eso se llevaba en los genes. Los niños sienten mas cosas de las que se pueden ver. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Con razón a Fabiola no le gustaban los padres del niño. Ya sabía que tipo de madre podía no gustarle una buena niña. Y no quería ni imaginar que Alec podía ser medio hermano de…. No. Eso no.


	32. Encuentro

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 32 Encuentro I**

**Pov Bella**

En cuatro horas llegó Fernanda de manos con Alec. Esta vez lo detallé bien. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que Jane. Pero su cabello era negro. Nada parecido ni al de ella ni al de Edward. Solo que era del mismo liso (de su madre, osea Jane). Él era alto. Algo que se podía decir de Edward. Su labio inferior sobresalía un poco del superior. Era delgado y blanco. En realidad no tenía ningún rasgo de Edward. Solo que era blanco, alto y delgado. Más nada. Podría decir que se parecía un poco mas a Jane y aun así hay que fijarse bien en los detalles para poder captarlos.

Fabiola habló con su hija y su novio. Me dio las gracias y salió con ellos a buscar a Génova para el colegio. Yo me volví a sentar en mi escritorio y llamé a Alice. Le dije de mis inquietudes acerca de los bienes que tenía. En realidad no me importaba perder la guardería sino que no solo era mía. Era un lugar donde Fabiola también había invertido a parte de su dinero su tiempo y con todo lo que estaba pasando no me parecía conveniente que yo le lanzara esa bomba. Alice simplemente me dijo que dejara eso en sus manos, que ella ya había pensado en eso y que pronto en mis propias manos ella pondría la solución de todo.

Al día siguiente salió en todos los periódicos una foto de mi guardería y el nombre de sus socios.

_"Guardería's Fabella. Socios Isabella de Cullen y Fabiola De Kcuthin, dos damas de sociedad dedicadas a la caridad"_

En las líneas se podía notar el sarcasmo con lo cual lo quiso decir. De verdad que no soportaba a esa mujer. Si lo que quería era quedarse con Edward pues yo se lo regalaba. Pero las cosas por las cuales yo luche con todo mi esfuerzo, entregando días y noches, esas cosas, ella no las iba a obtener. Por ningún medio. Como que me llamo Isabella SWAN. En las dos semanas recibimos muchísimos nuevos ingresos. Los teléfonos explotaban pidiendo información acerca de cuando se abrían las otras dos extensiones en Los Ángeles. Ella sin querer nos hizo publicidad. Las otras personas viendo quienes eran las dueñas de la guardería decidieron dejar a sus niños en unas manos (nuestras manos) conocidas por toda la sociedad. Fueron dos semanas muy agitadas sin duda. Y ahora lo que me venía.

Preparé de nuevo mi maleta y también metí ropa de Anthony. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que me venía con Esme. Decidí hacerme la boba cuando me preguntara algo y no darle ningún tipo de explicaciones. Alice, Esme y Jasper me esperaban en el aeropuerto. Me tensé al ver a Jasper ahí. ¿Acaso Alice no podía tomarse esto en serio? ¿Qué se supone que era lo que quería? Todos me recibieron con entusiasmo. Anthony se volvió a negar cuando Alice le preguntó si lo podía cargar. A Jasper también le hizo lo mismo y a Esme simplemente le volvió a sonreír, sin negarse, sin cerrar sus ojos y sin abrazarse a mi cuello. No se fue con ella pero le sonrió. Algo que todavía me impresionaba y que al parecer nadie le había prestado tanta atención como yo. En medio camino fue que me di cuenta que íbamos directo a la casa. La mansión Cullen Swan. Le dije a Alice (la cual iba al volante) que me dejara en el hotel de la vez pasada, pero me dijo que no porque esta vez me quedaría por más tiempo y Esme también salió a favor de ella. Llegamos, Jasper me ayudó con las maletas y me dirigió una sonrisa de un "Te entiendo, se como te sientes". Después de que Esme entró, Alice me dijo que Edward y Carlisle no estaban, que por eso me traía aquí. Estaban en un viaje de negocios y regresarían después que yo me fuera. Que aquí en la casa, estaban todos esperándome con una comida y no debía defraudarlos. El personal seguía siendo el mismo. Aunque se veía un poco más formal. Su conducta era mas seria. Saludé a todos los de la familia. Emmett me alzó con Anthony en brazos y éste se puso a llorar. Em le hizo muecas y mi bebé le sacó la lengua. Algo a lo que todos rieron. Rose me abrazó y llamó a Rosy la cual ya tenía 5 añitos. Una niña muy bella, cabe decir. Comimos entre risas y las miradas hacía mi hijo. Yo traté de ignorarlas, pero al parecer Anthony se sentía incomodo. Hasta que veía los ojos de Esme y se tranquilizaba un poco. Me instale en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Acomodé la ropa en las gavetas y las cosas de baño del bebé. Le di un bañito y lo acosté a dormir. Salí de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por si se levantaba y me reuní con los demás a hablar.

Alice me prestó su carro, ella andaría con Jasper en el de él. Hice las diligencias necesarias para los últimos detalles de las Guardería's pasé tres días en un hotel cerca de la otra extensión de la guardería, Debía vigilar a las dos y ver con todo detalle como iban las cosas. Ya tenía una semana aquí y todo era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. No había podido llevar a mi hijo a conocer nada. Al cuarto día después de irme regresé de nuevo a la mansión. Casi muero cuando vi a Carlisle aparecer en la sala mientras yo entraba.

-Hola Bella, ya me comentaron que andabas por aquí ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien Carlisle. Muchas gracias. ¿Y tu?-

-De maravilla también. ¿Me presentaras al susodicho?-

-Claro- Dije dirigiéndome a el y luego a mi bebe. –Mi amor el es Carlisle, saluda- pero hizo el mismo procedimiento de siempre, con todas las personas.

-Es un poco tímido- dijo Esme entrando por la puerta -¿Verdad mi amor?- le hizo muecas bonitas las cuales el correspondió con sonrisas. Oh no. Sonrisas. Otra vez no. Carlisle peló los ojos y me miro confundido.

-¿Quién es su padre?- me dijo sin rodeos, mirando el pequeño piano que tenia Anthony en sus manos y luego mirándome a mí. Y es que él era así. Siempre directo.

-No tiene. Solo somos yo y el. Más nadie-

-No pudiste haberlo concebido sola. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿O es inseminación artificial?-Anthony se tensó alrededor de mi cuello dificultándome respirar debido al tono de Carlisle.

-Hay que darle un poco de tiempo amor- le dijo Esme picándome el ojo y llevándose a Carlisle a la cocina.

Subí a mi cuarto con el corazón en la boca. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba a pesar de que trataba de controlarlo. No sabía si Alice estaba aquí o había salido pero como pude busque su número y la llamé.

-Alice te quiero en mi cuarto AHORA-

-Déjame terminar de cuadrar unos asuntos y subo- colgué. Senté a mi bebe en la cama y yo me tire a su lado boca abajo pensando en todas las cosas que podrían llegar a suceder. Anthony empezó a tocar las teclas de su diminuto piano. De una manera lenta, como siempre. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron interminables Alice entró en el cuarto donde yo me quedaba.

-Te fui a buscar a tu cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ja, ja que bueno tu chiste- le dije molesta

-y ahora ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió

-Carlisle esta aquí-

-¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Cómo que Carlisle está aquí?-

-Así como lo oyes. Y ya me preguntó quien era el padre del niño-

-¿y que le dijiste?-

-Nada. Esme me salvó. Se lo llevó. Pero estoy segura que ella también sabe todo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo esto es tú culpa Alice-

-No te preocupes Bella, en unos días te daré una buena noticia. Ya veras. Jasper me esta ayudando con el problema legal que hay con Edward. Y pronto tendrás menos cosas por la cuales preocuparte-

-Mas te vale Alice, porque sino me vuelvo a ir con mi hijo, pero para no aparecer jamás-

-¿Me volverías a hacer eso?- pregunto con un puchero

-No lo se, pero mira lo que está pasando, caray Al es por tu culpa y lo sabes-

-Algún día ibas a tener que enfrentar esto. Así que no me eches la culpa- dijo en tono molesto

-Lo se. Solo no quiero que me quiten a mi hijo-

-Eso no pasara Bella. Te lo prometo. Nadie te quitara ni a tu hijo ni lo que surgiste todos estos años. TODO seguirá siendo tuyo. Por cierto ¿quieres legalmente esta casa?-

-Solo quiero a mi hijo, a Gucci, mi pequeña casita y las guarderías. Más nada-

-Ok. Tengo que irme con Jasper para seguir con los papeles. Nos vemos ahora-

-¿hey? ¿Se te olvidó algo?- inquirí

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Carlisle está aquí-

-Mierda, cierto- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Saco su celular marcó un numero y se lo llevó al oído.

-Jasper, Carlisle está aquí- varios minutos de silencio –Ok. Entiendo. Nos vemos en el carro. Gracias-

-Carlisle dejó a Edward por allá con los negocios. Tendrás que tratar de llevar bien las cosas con él. Por lo menos no está Edward. Creo que tengo los papeles listos para dentro de cuatro días. Esa mañana tus problemas estarán resueltos y ese día en la noche llegara Edward. Así que después que traiga los papeles podemos buscar otro lugar para que te quedes y no tengas que toparte con Edward. ¿Entendido? Así que por favor dame tres días mas- apretó mi mano y salió de la habitación.

El día terminó de pasar sin más acontecimientos sorpresas. Lo mismo de siempre, miradas de parte de todos hacia mi bebe y yo, las muecas de Emmett con Anthony y éste sacándole la lengua con el ceño fruncido y las dolorosas (para mi) sonrisas de mi pequeño con Esme. Al día siguiente trajeron a Benetton, el cual estaba en una escuela para perros. Ya estaba inmenso. Recuerdo cuando lo traje. Apenas era un pequeño bebé. Cuando Anthony lo vio inmediatamente se tiró encima de mí. Rosy le hacía cariño mostrándole a Antho que no hacía daño pero el no quiso bajar. Con el en mis brazos me bajé a la altura del perro y lo acaricié éste cerro los ojos y empezó a lamer mi antebrazo como reconociendo aquellas caricias. Pero Anthony cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte. Casi se sentó en mi hombro, tratando de subir para no estar el alcance del perro. Nos montamos en el carro de Alice, la cual había encontrado una silla de bebé para su sobrino y nos fuimos al mercado. Pasé por todos los pasillos para ver que se le antojaba a mi pequeño. Compramos brownie, compotas, papas, helados, fresas, cambures, ciruelas, moras, duraznos, naranjas y algunos sabores de jugos. Llegamos a la casa, le pedí el favor al personal que me lavara las frutas mientras yo bañaba a mi bebé, lo vestí con un interior y un pequeño short ya que hacía mucho calor, pasamos por la cocina buscando las cosas y luego nos adentramos en el jardín trasero a ver todas las flores. Estaban mucho mas bonitas que cuando yo las dejé. Mi mata de naranja ya se veía estable y fuerte. Un poco mas alejado estaba una mata de rosas. No tenía ninguna pero sabía que era de rosas. Uno puede diferenciarlas. Nos sentamos en la grama y comimos nuestras frutas. Sentía esa misma tranquilidad de cuando llevaba a mi Anthony en mi vientre y ni lo sabía. A pesar de todo, era bueno estar aquí otra vez. Rosy llegó invitándonos al salón de juegos. En el camino nos topamos con el piano de Edward. Anthony inmediatamente puso el suyo en el suelo y se paró al frente del gran piano con sus manitas en al asiento. Era cierto que se parecía mucho a mí pero también se parecía a su padre. Tenía sus labios, su sonrisa, su gusto por la música y aun más por el piano y su cabello, cada día que pasaba se aclaraba mucho más. En el sol se podía ver claramente el color bronce que ya se estaba apoderando de su cabello. Emmett llegó a ver porque nos tardábamos tanto. Yo agarré a Anthony en brazos y su pequeño piano. Sus ojos se le aguaron mientras yo caminaba hacia _su tío _con Rosy en la otra mano. Emmett lo vio fijamente a la cara y como siempre le hizo muecas feas, sacando la lengua con la boca abierta, los ojos pelados y la cara con figuras extrañas. Esta vez Anthony no le sacó la lengua. Sino que con su ceño fruncido y unas lagrimas en sus mejillas, llevó sus manitas cruzándolas a la altura de su pecho. En eso Emmett se le queda viendo fijamente y reconoce los tres lunares que adornaban ese blanco pecho mas o menos a la altura del corazón, en la parte izquierda (lunares que también tenía Edward y los cuales adquirió Anthony por herencia. Lunares que formaban un perfecto triangulo en el pecho de ambos) volvió a componer su cara, plantó una sonrisa y me dijo.

-Es difícil que lo ocultes. Y si se te ocurre negarlo admiraría tu valor cuñadita. Los detalles hacen la diferencia Bella. Y esos detalles que lo diferencian de ti, lo asemejan a el-

No supe que decir. Él estaba en todo lo cierto. A pesar de que siempre estaba jugando y burlándose de todo el mundo cuando hablaba en serio tenía mucha razón en lo que decía. Hice como si no hubiera pasado nada. Subí al cuarto a colocarle una camisita y bajamos al salón de juegos donde nos esperaba Rosalie, Emmett y Rosy. Estuvimos jugando ahí casi toda la tarde. Anthony se reía y disfrutaba. Sin llegar a establecer contacto físico claro. Pero la pasó muy bien. Ya se estaba sintiendo bien en ese ambiente. Carlisle y Esme se fueron a la mansión Cullen, quedando en regresar pronto. Alice y Jasper avisaron que llegarían en tres días. A la noche pedimos tres pizzas y comimos nosotros cinco viendo películas. Dejé a Anthony viendo película al cuidado de sus tíos, mientras yo me daba un relajante baño, me coloqué mi piyama y me senté en la cama. La verdad no tenía nada de sueño. Bajé de nuevo y mi bebé estaba dormido en los cojines de la sala de película. Lo tomé en mis brazos y volví a subir. Lo acosté cómodamente y sin saber cuando me quedé dormida contemplando su carita. El día siguiente pasó de igual manera. En la mañana me ocupé de algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía con las guarderías y en la tarde al llegar a casa nos esperaban con juegos, comida en familia y películas. En la noche subí de nuevo con Anthony en mis brazos. Al pasar por el frente de la que alguna vez fue mi habitación me entró una especie de curiosidad ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Edward la habría re-decorado para olvidarse de mi? No pude más y abrí la puerta adentrándome a la habitación. Efectivamente estaba totalmente cambiada. Era de un color blanco con detalles en azul oscuro. La cama era mucho más grande. No entendí porque. Cambió las mesas de noche y el armario por otro de un tipo más varonil. Lo que me llamó la atención fue una foto mía. Estaba en una pared. Cubriéndola por completa. Ahí estaba yo, sonriendo, con el cabello alborotado por la brisa y de fondo el mar. Fue el día que Edward me pidió matrimonio. Esta no era precisamente el tipo de decoración que se hacia para olvidarse de alguien. Dejé a Anthony en la cama y me acerqué a la pared. Pasé mis dedos por encima y me di cuenta que no era una foto. El retrato estaba pintado sobre ella. Podía sentir las delgadas líneas que lo componían. Realmente eso si era un arte. Suspiré fuertemente y mi bebé se estremeció. Entré al baño y pude observar mi champo y enjuague favorito en una repisa. Estaban nuevos. Un perfume que olvidé estaba también a su lado. Y había un rociador automático con mi fragancia favorita. En esas cuatro paredes de aquel baño era como si yo viviera. Como si mi presencia estuviera en cada rincón. De repente me descubrí sonriendo. Aquí fue el último baño que me di, el cual me dejó completamente relajada y lo fue con Edward. Salí de allí dejando la puerta abierta. Me acosté al lado de mi pequeño. En el techo de la habitación estaba el cielo, pintado claro. Venía de la misma pared del fondo de mi foto. Era aquel azul de mi segundo día favorito. El primero fue cuando di a luz a Anthony. Me quedé ahí mirando ese cielo al lado de mi pequeño y recordando todos los momentos que viví con Edward.

**Pov Edward**

Carlisle y yo estábamos fuera de la cuidad en unos negocios importantes. Con suerte pudimos cerrarlos mucho antes de lo previsto. El se regresó a casa y yo le dije que iría dentro de unos días. Que me quedaría. Justamente al irse él yo saqué la hoja de periódico que tenía en el bolsillo y me dirigí a la ciudad que decía la noticia. Llegué a la guardería y pregunté por ella. Me dijeron que no se encontraba. Que no tenía fecha de regreso ya que estaba en otra ciudad con unos negocios. Pedí hablar con la otra socia pero tampoco se encontraba. Al parecer tenía asuntos personales y no iba a venir unos días también. Mi ilusión volvió a caer. Imagine encontrarla ahí. Poder verla, tocarla, abrazarla, explicarle todo. Decirle que solo respiro por la fe que tengo de encontrarla y volver a ser una familia. Con el corazón roto de nuevo en mil pedazos por no encontrarla me regresé a casa. Por lo menos ahí en mi cuarto podía imaginármela. Podía sentirla cerca de mí aunque no fuera cierto. Sí, me estoy volviendo loco pero por ella. El vuelo salió al medio día y llegué a la casa al día siguiente. Samantha me dijo que había personas en la casa y que nadie se había levantado aun. En silencio subí a mi habitación, lo primero que sentí fue el olor de Bella. Sonreí y entré cerrando la puerta. Dejé mi maleta ahí y cuando alcé la vista para tirarme en mi cama ¡sorpresa! Había alguien más en ella. Por un momento me molesté. En la casa habían suficientes cuartos y camas como para que también invadieran mi privacidad. Me acerqué a la cama y casi se me para el corazón. Ahí estaba ella. Mi bella. Durmiendo tan plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara. Su cabello revuelto pegado en su cara y su cuello. Estaba ahí, no eran ilusiones. Dormía en mi cama. Como la imaginaba cada noche. Me desconcertó el hecho de que alguien dormía a su lado. Era un niño. ¿Podría ser su hijo? ¿Quién sería el padre? Los celos me invadieron. El solo imaginar su cuerpo en otros brazos, me hervía la sangre. El pequeño se removió y abrió sus ojitos poco a poco. Me maraville con ellos. Eran exactamente iguales a los de Bella. Se sentó en la cama y me miró, luego volteó y miró a Bella. Puso su dedito índice en su boca comunicándome que hiciera silencio. Yo asentí y repetí su procedimiento. Llevé mi dedo índice a mi boca dándole a entender que haría silencio, lo miré y luego sonreí lo cual el también hizo. En unos segundos ese niño me cautivó, se parecía mucho a Bella. No me importaba si era hijo de otro hombre. Él sencillamente era precioso, ella estaba aquí y no la dejaría ir. El niño trató de levantarse pero movió el colchón y Bella se removió. Él la miró y luego me miró a mí. Yo le ofrecí mis brazos para que pudiera salir de la cama sin despertarla, me vio fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y alzó sus manitas. Yo lo agarré y lo saqué. Al pegarlo a mí pude percibir mas el olor a Bella, él también tenía su olor. Después de dormir con ella ¿Quién no va a tener su olor? Sonreí con mi ocurrencia. Miré una vez más a Bella y salí del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba por la sala de arriba le pregunté al niño si quería comer pero él negó y se limpió la boca. La verdad no entendí así que le volví a preguntar y el volvió a responder de la misma manera. Trató de zafarse de mi agarre así que lo coloqué en el piso. Me tomó la mano y me llevó a unos de los cuartos de huéspedes. Abrí la puerta. Había ropa del niño encima de la cama. Una maleta en una esquina, abrí las gavetas y estaban. Este era el cuarto donde se estaban quedando. Entonces ¿Por qué los encontré en mi cuarto? El niño me jaló y me llevó al baño. Ahí dentro me dijo

-Pillo- y pasó sus deditos por encima de sus labios

-¿Ah?- no entendí que decía. Este tipo de cosas yo no las pasé con Rosy. Esto lo hacia Bella

-Pillo- volvió a repetir. Yo quedé en blanco. Alzó sus manitas para que lo cargara y así lo hice. Me señaló el lavamanos y yo lo acerqué. Agarro un cepillo de Peter Pan y apuntó la pasta de dientes. Ahora entendía el quería cepillarse antes de comer. Que bien lo habían criado. Lo bajé, mojé su cepillo y le coloque un poco de crema dental encima. Él lo agarró y volvió a extenderme los brazos. Yo lo subí, lo acerqué al lavamanos y empezó a cepillarse. Cuando terminó colocó el cepillo donde estaba agarró el otro, le hecho crema y me lo dio. Lo vi y el me dijo. _Tu_. Lo senté en el inodoro y me cepille, nos secamos la cara y las manos y me dirigí a la cocina con el en brazos. Entré y presencié una de las asquerosas escenas de Emmett y Rosalie. Prácticamente se estaban comiendo ¡en mi cocina! Que yo sepa en la cocina se come comida no personas. Carraspeé para que supieran que estaba ahí. Se despegaron y me miraron. Emmett me dio una sonrisa y Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-Hermano que bueno que ya llegaste- me dijo, se levantó del asiento, se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Sentí al pequeño tensarse bajo el abrazo de Emmett. Pasó sus manos por mi cuello y lo apretó de una manera desesperada. Emmett lo sintió, se separó y le dijo

-Hay si, no te toco- y le hizo unas muecas a lo que el niño le respondió sacándole la lengua. Me dio mucha risa y me reí, luego el bebé me siguió y se unió a mis risas. Rosalie nos vio a ambos y peló los ojos, volvió a componer su cara se levantó molesta se paró frente a mi y me dijo.

-Bien. Dime ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Cómo hago que?-

-No te hagas el estúpido Edward. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿A que te refieres Rosalie?-

-¿Le diste algún caramelo? ¿Qué le ofreciste?- dijo molesta llevando sus manos a su pecho. El pequeño se abrazó más a mí y me miró. Yo le di una sonrisa de confianza y él soltó mi cuello.

-Ok dime a que te refieres porque la verdad no te sigo- Alzó sus brazos hacia el pequeño, éste cerró sus ojitos, negó con la cabeza y los volvió a abrir.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Emmett!- gritó Rosalie. Él se acercó, hizo lo mismo que ella y el niño volvió a negar.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a inquirir Rosalie -¿Qué le diste?-

-Nada- dije alzando mis hombros y volviéndolos a bajar.

-Tuviste que hacer o darle algo porque no se va con nadie que no sea su madre-

-Como que está en la sangre- dijo Emmett echándose a reír a carcajadas. Por cierto no entendí lo de la sangre.

-¿Dónde esta Anthony? ¿Han visto a mi hijo?- Gritó Bella entrando en la cocina. El pequeño la miró y se rió solo, ella lo miró y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.

Después de tanto tiempo. Por fin llegó el encuentro. A pesar de su reacción amaba este momento.


	33. Encuentro II

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 33 Encuentro II**

**Pov Bella**

En mi mente recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé con Edward. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en aquel bar, hasta la última noche la cual puedo contar como una de las 10 mejores de mi vida. Recuerdo mi "primer amor", el hijo del dueño del bar donde bailaba. Mike Newton. El se encargaba de servir los tragos en la barra. Con el pasé cosas bonitas al principio de nuestro "noviazgo". Con el fue mi primera vez. La verdad también era la de el. No fue una experiencia desagradable como esas que muchas quisieran olvidar pero tampoco la disfruté completamente. Sencillamente sucedió y ya. No fue nada mágico ni con suficiente importancia. Solo una vez. Luego Mike me seguía buscando pero yo ya no quería tenerlo cerca de mí. El estar una vez con el en la cama podía darme cuenta que no era el hombre que yo buscaba pues no me hacía sentir algo mas que un simple cariño. Con el tiempo el se volvió posesivo. Me exigía que no bailara y hacía shows en frente de todas las personas hasta que su padre se cansó y le dijo que buscara otro trabajo. Teniéndolo un poco lejos podía sentirme mas libre, hasta que lo encontré trabajando en la vigilancia de mi edificio. ¿Acaso jamás me iba a dejar en paz? Debido a su trabajo tenía que mantener la distancia con las personas que ahí vivían, así que siempre se me quedaba viendo y no hacía mas nada. Me fui acostumbrando y el al ver que yo no salía con nadie mas dejó de fastidiarme. Fue mi segunda vez aquella noche que estuve con Edward. Creo que no es necesario que les diga lo que sentí ¿cierto? Pues, cada vez que el pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo era una sensación única. Esto era lo que yo esta buscando. Este era el hombre que movería todo en mi vida. Así recordé la segunda, tercera, cuarta y todas las veces que estuvimos juntos íntimamente. Me pareció extraño que no me diera sueño, sentía que habían pasado horas y todavía no veía ninguna luz que entrara por la ventana. Al recordar donde estaba me levanté de la cama rápidamente. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que dormía y que ya era de día. Con razón no me daba sueño si entre los pensamientos caí rendida sin saberlo. Pero algo estaba mal, Anthony no estaba a mi lado. Eso nunca sucedía. Mi mundo dejó de girar. Si el despertaba y yo seguía dormida el se quedaba esperando para no levantarme. A pesar de su corta edad era un niño inteligente. Salí corriendo hacia la habitación pero tampoco estaba ahí. Fui a la sala de juegos, la sala de visitas y nada. De pronto escuché unas carcajadas de Emmett en la cocina y me apresuré a entrar ahí, hablando antes de terminar de traspasar las puertas.

-¿Dónde esta Anthony? ¿Han visto a mi hijo?- Grité histérica y preocupada mirando a todos lados. Mi niño me miró y se rió, yo lo observé mientras soltaba el aire que contenía y luego miré a la persona que lo cargaba en sus brazos

Si el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo cuando vi a mi hijo pues se me volvió a escapar cuando vi que estaba en los brazos de su padre. ¿Cómo era posible? Jamás se habían visto y el ya lo tenía en sus brazos. ¿Cómo Anthony se lo permitió? O mejor dicho ¿Por que?

-¿Qué haces con mi hijo?- pregunté en un grito, acercándome.

-Hola mi amor buen día. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunté al pequeño, cambiando mi tono a uno de mucho amor. Este asintió y abrazó mi cuello pero sin despegarse de aquellos brazos.

-Vamos a cepillarte mi vida- le dije tratando de agarrarlo. Pero el niño pasó sus piernas por la cintura de Edward y un brazo por su cuello para que no lo alejara. Me separé miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido y luego miré a mi hijo.

-Anthony tienes que cepillarte y lo sabes-

-Ya lo hicimos- Dijo su padre

-Tú cállate- le respondí con una mirada de odio. –Entrégame a mi hijo- él alzó las manos y el niño quedó completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Parecía una madre coala con su bebe. Él abrazaba su cintura con sus piernitas y su cuello con sus brazos. Emmett se hecho a reír de nuevo.

-¿ahora sabes que se siente…. Mami?- me dijo el muy estúpido. Anthony jamás me había hecho esto. Y la verdad no se sentía nada bien. Y más porque era mi hijo. Y a quien estaba prefiriendo era precisamente a _SU PADRE_

-Emmett cállate. Tú y yo nos vamos. Buen día Bella- me dijo Rosalie saliendo con Emmett a rastras de la cocina.

-Ok. Esto no es nada gracioso. Devuélveme a mi hijo ahora-

**Pov Edward**

-Que buen encuentro. La verdad imaginé que me tratarías mejor- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Más o menos como quieres que te trate si no quieres darme a mí hijo?- me dijo molesta

-No te pongas así Bella. No es culpa mía. Es el quien no se despega. Ya lo viste- le dije con sinceridad. No quería que se molestara conmigo precisamente cuando la acabada de encontrar–De verdad yo no quería molestarte. Estaban durmiendo, el quiso salir de la cama sin despertarte. Yo le ofrecí mis brazos y el los acepto sin quejas-

-Dámelo ahora mismo Edward Cullen-

-Ya escuchaste Anthony. Debes ir con mami ¿Si? Mas tarde si mami nos deja podemos jugar juntos- le dije al niño

-No quelo- respondió y empezó a llorar.

-Esta bien mi amor. Comeremos con Edward ¿si? Pero después tenemos que ir a bañarnos y te tienes que venir conmigo ¿está bien?- le dijo bella y el niño asintió.

-Ok. ¿Qué quieren de comer?- pregunté.

-Edward. Hay personal. Nos pueden atender ellos. Ya es suficiente con que mi hijo me rechace como para que tú también me hagas el desayuno-

-Quiero hacerlo- dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Sabía que no se resistiría. La conocía demasiado.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué quieren desayunar?- insistí

Anthony colocó sus manitas en mi cara, me obligó a verlo y me dijo -Pan tao to tiquilla ni, uta y ranja-

-Ayuda- le pedí a Bella. La verdad lo único que entendí es que quería pan.

-Quiere pan tostado con mantequilla de maní, frutas y jugo de naranja- respondió sonriendo

-Campeón creo que no tengo frutas- me disculpé con Anthony

-Mami tajo- respondió inteligentemente el niño

-En la nevera hay- Dijo Bella.


	34. Papi

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 34 Papi**

**Pov Bella**

-¿Más o menos como quieres que te trate si no quieres darme a mí hijo?- le pregunte furiosa

-No te pongas así Bella. No es culpa mía. Es el quien no se despega. Ya lo viste- dijo con mucha sinceridad. –De verdad yo no quería molestarte. Estaban durmiendo, el quiso salir de la cama sin despertarte. Yo le ofrecí mis brazos y el los acepto sin quejas-

-Dámelo ahora mismo Edward Cullen- le exigí

-Ya escuchaste Anthony. Debes ir con mami ¿Si? Mas tarde si mami nos deja podemos jugar juntos- le dijo mirando a mi hijo

-No quelo- respondió y sus ojitos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Yo no quería que Edward tuviera a mi hijo pero tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir. En todo esto quien importaba era Anthony.

-Esta bien mi amor. Comeremos con Edward ¿si? Pero después tenemos que ir a bañarnos y te tienes que venir conmigo ¿está bien?- asintió.

-Ok. ¿Qué quieren de comer?- preguntó.

-Edward. Hay personal. Nos pueden atender ellos. Ya es suficiente con que mi hijo me rechace como para que tú también me hagas el desayuno-

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Y si pensé que moría al ver a Carlisle me equivoqué. Esto si era morir.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué quieren desayunar?-

-Pan tao to ni, futa y ranja- dijo Anthony mientras tenía la cabeza de Edward entre sus manitos.

-Ayuda- me dijo. Yo sonreí, no lo iba a negar se veían muy lindos así. Volví a la realidad y le traduje.

-Quiere pan tostado con mantequilla de maní, frutas y jugo de naranja- Desayunaba eso casi todos los días.

-Campeón creo que no tengo frutas-

-Mami tajo-

-en la nevera hay- le dije. Fue la abrió, volvió a cerrarla y depositó a Anthony en mis piernas. Él me abrazó y colocó su cabeza encima de mis pechos mirando todo lo que hacía Edward.

Sacó el pan, le untó mantequilla de maní y lo tostó. Luego lo colocó en la mesa en frente de nosotros. Agarró uno y se lo ofreció a Anthony -Asha- dijo el agradeciéndole. Empezó a limpiar todas las frutas. Las picó y las colocó en platos por separados. Sacó el jugo de naranja y sirvió tres vasos. Se sentó al frente de nosotros y nos sonrió. Mi bebé le ofreció pan y luego que Edward lo agarró le extendió los brazos. Yo se lo di tranquilamente. Comimos en silencio bajo las miradas de los que entraban en la cocina. Cuando terminamos subimos a la habitación. Anthony no quería separarse de Edward, así que el también pasó al cuarto. Lo hice sentarse en la cama mientras yo me iba a bañar con mi bebe. Cuando estábamos a mitad del baño me dijo –Mami lapido-

-¿para que quieres salir rápido mi amor?- él bajó su cabecita y empezó a mover su dedo índice derecho sobre su pierna derecha. Esto lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso

-¿que pasa mi amor?- le volví a preguntar alzándole la cabecita. Por sus mejillitas ya corrían lagrimas, las cuales me lastimaban demasiado Me partía el alma cada vez que mi hijo lloraba.

-¿mami?- preguntó el

-¿si mi vida?- le dije tratando de infundirle valor. Y el sin tono de pregunta ni confusión afirmó

-E papi- me congelé. ¿Cómo es que el podía saber eso? Yo si le había explicado que todos los niños tenían padres y madres pero siempre le dije que el papá de él estaba muy lejos y que podría ser que nunca lo viéramos.

-¿Qué pasa con tu papi amor?- le dije tratando de confundirlo

-Egua e' papi- volvió a decir.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- el solo respondió un no se con sus hombritos

-Lale lapido- volvió a exigir. Así que lo bañé rápido y salimos al cuarto.

**Pov Edward**

Dios, ¿hace cuanto fue que yo tuve a esta mujer así? Estaba Bella saliendo del baño con una diminuta toalla blanca y tras de ella venía Anthony arrastrando la toalla mas grande color verde manzana. En las mejillas de ella pude notar un leve sonrojo. Era delicioso verla así. Tan niña, tan tierna, tan bella. Sí, aun con un hijo me parecía niña. Eso es por su inocencia. Por su manera tan endemoniadamente bella de ser.

-Saldré para que se puedan vestir mejor- le dije. Pero el niño corrió hacia mí y me dijo.

-No vallas- pidiéndome que no me fuera.

-No es necesario- dijo Bella. –Me vestiré en el baño- musitó agachándose para sacar ropa de la ultima gaveta y…. ¡Jesucristo! ¿Acaso esta mujer quería matarme de un infarto? La diminuta toalla dejó ver toda la extensión de sus piernas y cuando se levantó una pequeña parte inferior de sus nalgas quedó fuera de aquella tela.

-¿Por qué no usas la toalla más grande?- le pregunte buscando la respuesta a lo que sea que me estaba haciendo.

-El verde es el color favorito de Anthony. Simplemente no agarra otra toalla. Y todas las demás son pequeñas y blancas- respondió mientras sacaba otras prendas de otras gavetas. -Vístelo- me dijo lanzándome algunas cosas y entrando de nuevo al baño. El niño me sonrió y se montó en la cama.

Empecé secando su cabello. Lo tenía un poco largo, le llegaba a la mitad de su frente. Sequé su carita y me perdí en esos ojos. Eran tan hermosos. Así sequé todo su cuerpecito, sin quitar mi mirada de aquellos orbes chocolates y el sin bajar la suya tampoco. Lo vestí poco a poco, colocándole la ropa que Bella me dio. Cuando terminé él bajó y señaló unas sandalias (de hombre por supuesto) se las coloqué también. Me acerqué al tocador. Le puse un poco de colonia, y cepillé su cabello de lado. Cuando terminé oí risitas. Levanté la mirada y era Bella quien ya había salido del baño y nos estaba observando.

-Así no le gusta- dijo ella, refiriéndose no se a que. Cuando bajo mi mirada Anthony me sonrió levantó su manita y se alborotó el cabello. Me quede impresionado. Tan pequeño y ya sabía todo lo que le gustaba. Era tan decidido y seguro con las cosas.

-Para la próxima lo recordaré- le dije, el me regaló una sonrisa y tocó la mano donde yo tenía el cepillo.

-Galo- dijo.

-¿ah?- inquirí

-Te lo regala- dijo Bella. –El cepillo. No le gusta peinarse- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Y bien?- pregunte. ¿Mas o menos que venía ahora?

-No he podido ir a pasear con mí bebe por tanto trabajo. Podríamos ir por ahí ¿Qué dices?- ofreció Bella

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- dije emocionado. Me gustaba estar con ella y compartir con su hijo. Como ya les dije, no me importa quien sea el padre. Es importante para mí simplemente porque es el hijo de la mujer que amo.

-Si. Pero creo que primero tendías que bañarte. No te ves muy bien-me dijo señalándome y el pequeño rió.

-Ok. ¿Ahora que? ¿Es momento de que me acompañen?- quise jugar y Anthony tomó mi mano.

–Eso creo- dijo Bella, sonriendo un poco y dejándome deleitar con su leve rubor.

Caminamos hacia mi cuarto en silencio. Dejé a Anthony sentado en la cama y el inmediatamente se acomodó en el medio, colocando su cabecita en medio de las dos almohadas grandes y abrazando un piano de juguete que estaba encima de mi cama y yo no había visto. Agarré el control del televisor y se lo pasé a Bella.

-Estas en tu cuarto- le dije haciéndole un además de que se acostara. Ella hizo caso y se posicionó al lado izquierdo del niño, prendió el televisor colocó una comiquita. Inmediatamente los dos empezaron a reír. Que extraño era todo esto. Y que feliz y lleno me sentía.

Mientras me bañada me preguntaba si todo esto era cierto. Parecía tan irreal. Un sueño. El sueño que siempre tenía. Tenerla a ella ahí acostada en mi cama y por fin estaba sucediendo. Cuando terminé de ducharme imaginé el día tan maravilloso que me esperaba. En mi cara tenía una sonrisa mientras mi mente viajaba en Marte y la toalla recorría mi cuerpo en la dirección que mis manos le ordenaban. Iba a salir del baño cuando me acordé de lo que Bella me había hecho. Lo que es igual no es trampa ¿cierto? En realidad no sería igual, yo iba a exagerar pero que se aguante de la misma manera que yo me aguanté.

**Pov Bella**

Estaba cómodamente acostada en la magnifica cama que tenía Edward. Veía Los Simpson con Anthony a mi derecha. El televisor estaba en la pared frente a la cama. En la cual quedaba la puerta hacia el baño. En un segundo que no logré entender salió un perfecto Edward completamente ¡desnudo! Su cabello estaba mojado pero su cuerpo seco.

-¡Edward!- le dije pelando mis ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el muy descarado de lo más normal. ¿Qué pasa? Pues pasa que su cuerpo aun después de tanto tiempo todavía me vuelve loca. Pasa que extrañaba verlo así y mi cuerpo ya estaba empezando a reaccionar. Pasa que me dieron ganas de desnudarme y vestir su cuerpo con el mío. Pero… Por dios Bella. Aquí está tu hijo. Inocentemente viendo la televisión. Después ¿Cómo explicarle que su padre estaba desnudo y su madre quería devorarlo? No. Por dios. Ilumíname señor. Este hombre me va a matar.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí –que estas completamente desnudo en medio de un cuarto en el que hay dos personas más- le dije como excusa. Lo se fue muy mala

-Tu ya me has visto- dijo el cínico riendo –y el… Bueno, es un hombre. ¿Eso que importa? Además está concentrado es en la TV- era cierto a pesar de que nosotros hablábamos Anthony solo miraba la pantalla.

Bueno ¿Qué les digo? Aquel Dios se dedicó a pasear por toda la habitación desnudo. Iba de un lado para otro. Yo simulaba ver el programa pera la verdad no podía. Su cuerpo reclamaba mi mirar. Mordía mi labio inferior mientras me deleitaba con aquella visión. Suspiraba silenciosamente imaginando como me haría suya en este momento.


	35. Mi mejor día

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 35 Mi Mejor Día**

**Pov Edward**

Podía notar como Bella me miraba. Trataba de disimularlo pero no podía. Se mordía su labio inferior y eso era buena señal. Estaba indecisa y excitada, lo sabía. Yo no le era indiferente todavía. Eso me encantó. Sabía que tampoco podía acercarme y tentarla mucho pues aquí estaba el niño despierto y tampoco era tan depravado para hacer mía a su mama en sus ojos. Cuando terminé de "vestirme" nos montamos en mi volvo y salimos a conocer la ciudad. Fue mi mejor día. Primero fuimos a un museo de arte y tecnología. El niño se maravilló con las figuras de los animales que había (representaciones de animales en tamaño real. Dinosaurios, Tortugas, Felinos, etc.). Nos metimos en un iglú grande y nos mostraron todo el sistema solar. Era como estar acostados encima del planeta y ver las estrellas desde ahí. Nos mostraron como se vería el cielo desde adentro si no existieran las capas que protegían al planeta. A lo mejor el niño no entendía bien de que se trataba todo pero disfrutó estando en ese gran iglú, yo también me sentí en otra galaxia. Las risas de el y las de Bella fueron mi remedio para estos años que no la tuve. Se reían frente a los espejos que los hacían cambiar. (Verse gordos, flacos, pequeños altos, etc.) En verdad adoraba a este niño. Duramos toda la mañana en el museo. Almorzamos en Burger King ya que al niño le gustaba mas que McDonald's, extraño, lo se. Visitamos algunos lugares importantes en la ciudad. En un parque quise comprarle helados pero ambos se negaron y terminamos en la mesa de una panadería mientras ellos comían brownie con compota. Asqueroso. Pensé que no volvería a ver eso. Por lo visto Bella enseñó a su hijo a comer esas asquerosidades. En la tarde ya entrada la noche llevamos a Anthony al parque de diversiones. Me podía acostumbrar a darle alegría y felicidad a Bella y a ese pequeño. Él lo era todo para ella. De eso podía darme cuenta. Por todos sus poros se desbordaba el infinito amor que ella sentía por su hijo. ¿Cómo habría sido si Bella hubiese dado a luz a mi hijo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lo fuera perdido? ¿Seriamos así los tres? ¿Justo como estamos con el pequeño Anthony? Me di cuenta que una de mis pasiones también sería ser padre. Pero ser padre de un hijo de Bella. Compartir con ella ese sentimiento y esa experiencia tan maravillosa. ¿Me aceptaría Bella otra vez en su vida? ¿O estaría viviendo con el padre del niño? Por cierto, a todas estas ¿Por qué se fue?

Regresamos a la casa y el pequeño ya estaba dormido. Bella lo despertó para darle un baño ya que pasamos todo el día por fuera. Luego lo acostó en la cama del cuarto donde se estaban quedando, sus ojitos poco a poco se cerraban por el sueño pero el luchaba para no dormir ya que no quería que me fuera. Bella se metió a bañar, dejándome a solas con el.

-¿me kele?- me preguntó

-Claro campeón. Por supuesto que te quiero-

-¿y mami?-

-Mami también te quiere-

-No. ¿Tu kele mami?-

-Los amo a los dos- le respondí con toda sinceridad.

-¿ti va?-

-No. Aquí estaré siempre que quieras Anthony. Siempre ¿ok?-

-empe- repitió con una sonrisa y dejo cerrar sus ojitos.

Realmente era un niño hermoso. Blanco, delgado y pequeño para su edad. Inteligente. Se parecía mucho a Bella. Esos hermosos ojos, su carita, su nariz, sus orejas, la forma de sus cejas. El cabello lo tenía un poco extraño, a rastras se veía el color del cabello de su madre. Su boca sin duda sería la de su padre. No se parecía a la de Bella. Me le quedé observando todo su cuerpecito. Estaba vestido solamente con un interior, ya que hacía calor. Me llamó la atención un trió de lunares en su pecho. Juraría que me parecían familiares pero no lograba concentrarme bien pensando que en cualquier momento Bella saldría del baño. Y aun mas razón tuve al pensar que se parecía demasiado a Bella cuando habló en sueños. _Papi_ dijo. Me sentí mal. El niño extrañaba a su padre. En ningún momento su madre lo llegó a mencionar y aunque el pequeño no hablara mucho sentía la necesidad por su padre. _Asha papi._ Volvió a decir. Seguro en su mente estaba reviviendo un día con su padre. Por lo menos estaba feliz. Y terminó con un _empe_. Ahí si, calló en el más profundo sueño.

Bella salió del baño con un mini pijama. Sus mejillas coloradas y el cabello mojado. Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué y le dije.

-Gracias por este día. Tienes un hijo muy bello. Fue mágico haber compartido con ustedes. Buenas noches- le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

Me fui a mi cuarto. Me metí en el baño y me di una relajante ducha. Me sequé y salí desnudo al cuarto para vestirme. Me sorprendió ver a Bella en mi cama. No sentí ni cuando entró al dormitorio.

-Disculpa- dijo, bajando la cabeza –Vine a recoger el piano de Antho. Pensé que no saldrías todavía-

-No hay problema- le dije. Ahora si estábamos solos. Hay Bella me llevaste al cielo pensé. Me le acerqué y le hablé

-¿Cuánto tiempo no?-

-Si. Cuanto tiempo- me le acerqué más y ella quedó pegada a la pared.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- le dije en un susurro en su oreja

-Edward por favor…-

-¿por favor que?- inquirí soltando mi aliento en su cuello lo cual hizo que se estremeciera.

-Eh…Yo tengo… Anto- no la deje terminar y la bese. Capturé sus labios con los míos y volví a la vida que me fue quitada cuando se marchó de mi lado.

Me sorprendió como ella me respondió. Pasó sus pequeñas y delgadas manitos por mi cuello y empezó a jugar con mi cabello. Correspondió mi beso con amor, pasión, deseo y ansiedad. Ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo, lo podía sentir. Yo tenía su cara entre mis manos mientras la besaba. Ella bajó las suyas por mi espalda, acariciándome. Cuando llegó a mi pelvis recordó que yo estaba desnudo y paró.

-Un momento Edward, ya va- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Solo disfruta Bella. No te reprimas con esto que quieres. Se que lo deseas igual que yo. Seamos felices por un momento- le dije acomodándola en la cama y volviendo a besarla.

De su boca pasé a su cuello. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a sudar. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa. Poco a poco fui bajando a su pecho. Abrí los pequeños botones de la camisa de pijama que tenía y su pecho me dio la bienvenida. Retiré lentamente la prenda y acaricié su vientre. Lo llené de besos mientras su espalda se arqueaba facilitándole a mis manos pasar a su espalda. Besé el nacimiento de sus senos y poco luego bajé mi boca hacia sus pezones, ya duros por la excitación. Tomé el primero con mi boca y prácticamente lo devoré. Ella soltó un gemido muy audible y yo sonreí. Besaba su pezón mientras una de mis manos recorría su cabello y la otra sus muslos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Cual si fuera la primera vez. Su mano derecha se aferraba a mi espalda, podría jurar que sus uñas ya tenían un lugar en ella. Atrapé el otro pezón he hice lo mismo que con el primero. Cuando terminé baje lentamente por su barriga y su vientre. Dejando mi rastro por todo el camino. Llegué a sus prendas inferiores y lentamente las quité una por una. Mis manos viajaban por el ya conocido cuerpo de Bella, volviéndolo a grabar en mi mente. Sus caderas un poco más anchas, sus senos un poco más grandes, más volumen en sus muslos y mucho más rubor en sus mejillas. Sin duda alguna era perfecta esta mujer. Subí a su boca y bese lentamente esos tiernos labios. Bella profundizó el beso y mi miembro se alistó más de lo que estaba. Lo coloqué en la entrada de su centro y me adentré poco a poco. Volví a revivir todas esas noches en sus brazos. Y me declaré el hombre más feliz. Entraba y salía de ella con movimientos fluidos acompañados de sus gemidos. Ella pedía más de manera entrecortada y yo por supuesto la complacía. Reviví cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo, juntos. La atraje a mi pecho y besé su frente. Ella se quedó quieta por unos minutos sin decir nada. Ambos acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones. Cuando casi me quedaba dormido ella se levanto de la cama

**Pov Bella**

Había vuelto a disfrutar una noche más en sus brazos. En su cama. ¿Cómo decirle que me encantó? ¿Cómo decirle que lo sigo amando? No. Imposible. Yo no podía volver a caer en esto. Además el seguía casado con Jane. Sino Alice me hubiera dicho que ella no tenía ningún poder con respecto a las propiedades de Edward. Así que dejando la mitad de mi corazón con el, me levanté de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

-A dormir con mi hijo- le dije

-Regálame un baño. Un último baño por favor. Te lo pido Bella- rogó. ¿Cómo iba a negarme?

Nos metimos al baño y volvimos a amarnos. Guardé cada caricia en mi mente, con la intención de no olvidar nada cuando todo esto acabara. Después de amarnos nos dimos un relajante baño. El me bañó y yo a él. En un completo y cómodo silencio. Solo nos veíamos, reíamos y nos dábamos pequeños piquitos. Al salir agarró una toalla y secó todo mi cuerpo, Yo hice lo mismo luego. Me vistió lentamente y cuando terminó besó mi frente.

-Buenas noches Bella- me dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla

-Buenas noches Edward- respondí con la mitad de mi corazón arrugado de dolor. (ya que la otra mitad se la dejaba a el) Agarré el piano de Anthony y me fui al cuarto. Caí rendida a penas toqué la cama. Y mis sueños le hicieron honor, al tenerlo presente.


	36. El fin

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 36 El fin**

**Pov Bella**

El celular sonaba y sonaba. Estaba demasiado cansada para levantarme. Quizás hasta que hora me quedé en el cuarto de Edward disfrutando de… él.

-¿Bueno?-

-Bella. ¿Qué haces dormida todavía? Te dije que hoy llevaba los papeles. Tienes que alistarte. Tenemos que salir antes de que Edward llegue-

-Alice. Edward ya está aquí- dije arrastrando las palabras todavía.

-¿que?- dio un grito que hizo que separara el aparato de mi oído. -¿y porque no me avisaste?-

-se me olvidó-

-¿Cómo se te va a olvidar eso? Si claro se te olvidó. Ya te creí. ¡Levántate ya!- ordenó

-aja- dije, colgué la llamada y deje caer el celular no se a donde y me prepare para seguir durmiendo.

Volvió a sonar el celular

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le dije después de buscar el teléfono y contestar la llamada

-Bella te dije que ¡YA! Así que muévete. Párate de la cama-

-Si, si ya Alice ok. Ya me levanté- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama obligada.

-Ok báñate y espérame lista. Dentro de unas horas voy-

-Esta bien- colgué

Me levante y mi niño seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Me metí en el baño y me alisté. Guardé todas las cosas que teníamos, en la maleta y la coloqué cerca de la puerta. Volví a la cama y le di un beso en la frente a mi ángel. Él abrió sus ojitos y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita. Lo cepille, bañe y lo alisté a el también. Bajamos a la cocina y encontré a un Edward sonriente limpiando y cortando las frutas, el pan tostado ya estaba en la mesa.

-Paapiii- gritó Anthony tratando de salirse de mis brazos para correr hacia donde Edward. Pude notar como una mueca de dolor se asomó en el rostro de éste.

-Buen día campeón- le contestó. Depositando un beso en su frente y ofreciéndole sus brazos. Lo cual Anthony ni lo pensó y se lanzó. Era extraño el hecho de que no lo rechazara. Con mi pequeño en brazos depositó un beso en mis labios y alguien carraspeó atrás.

-Valla, valla. Veo que empezaron el día bien. En la noche se comerán- dijo Emmett carcajeado. Si supiera que precisamente anoche su hermano me comió completica.

-Meme malo- le dijo Anthony apuntándolo con su dedito y haciendo un puchero.

-Con que en los brazos de él si hablas ¿no?- le preguntó Emmett acercando su cara a la pequeña carita del niño.

-Ti- respondió Anthony. No me había percatado de eso. Mayormente el nunca hablaba. Solo asentía, negaba o lloraba. Pero con Edward hablaba para todo. Esto no estaba nada bien. Se estaba encariñando y eso era malo. Ni conmigo era tan abierto.

-Ya veo. No es extraño que con el si lo hagas. ¿Y que dice mami? ¿Impresionada también?-

-Cállate Emmett- lo amenacé

-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. Por lo visto es más despistado que yo-

-¿puedo saber de que hablan?- nos interrumpió Edward

-De la nube en la que estas montado- respondió Emmett agarrando un pedazo de pan

-Umm. Están calientes. Que rico- dijo retirándose de la cocina.

-¿Me vas a explicar?- Pregunto Edward

-No- respondí seca.

-Sera- dijo alejándose con mi hijo en brazos. Se sentó en la mesa, le dio un pedazo de pan al bebé y el comió otro. Yo me dediqué a terminar de lavar y cortar las frutas en silencio. Terminé y las puse en la mesa.

Mientras comíamos Edward me miraba sospechoso. Entrecerraba los ojos como tratando de descifrar lo que yo pensaba. Eso no podía pasar. El jamás podría enterarse de que mi hijo también era su hijo. ¿Y si luego me lo quitaba? No. Eso nunca. El no sería tan inhumano para separar a un hijo de su madre. Pero… yo lo hice con el. Yo separe a un padre de su hijo. Es mas ni sabe que existe. O mas bien que es su hijo. Dios. Que confusión.

-Bella te vas a hacer sangrar el labio. Relájate- me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Claro-

-¿Cómo es que Anthony hasta habla con Edward?- preguntó Rosalie muy molesta, entrando a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- inquirió Edward

-Ya sabes que es lo que pasa. No te hagas el estúpido de nuevo. En serio. Dime como lo haces-

-No empieces otra vez Rosalie- dijo el padre de mi hijo

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?- pregunté, sintiéndome en otro mundo

-¿Por qué con Edward el si se deja tocar y hasta habla? Yo no lo he visto hablar contigo- me respondió ella

-No lo se-

-Si claro, como no. No lo sabes.- contestó Emmett. Anthony rió. –Tu no te metas pequeño tentador- Anthony le sacó la lengua riéndose. Era extraño. Como si en los brazos de Edward se sintiera seguro o protegido. Ja! ¿Quién no se sentiría seguro en esos brazos? Por dios Bella ya. Me reprendí

-¿Y aquí que pasa?- preguntó Esme entrando a la cocina. -¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Por qué mis niños se pelean?-

-¿Qué te parece eso?- le dijo Rosalie señalando con su blanco y firme dedo a un Edward con Anthony en brazos.

-Lo más precioso- contestó ella, dejando a todos atónitos -¿Cómo estas mi amor?- le preguntó a mi Antho acercándose a él

-yen- le respondió. -¿eles pan tao?- no puedo creer. Le acaba de ofrecer pan y con la característica sonrisa de siempre. Trágame tierra.

-Esto es el colmo- gritó una Rosalie muy alterada.

-¿pero cual es el problema Rosalie?- Le preguntó Esme

-Que yo no puedo cargarlo. ¿Por qué con Edward si se va? Eso no es justo. Además a ti hasta te ofrece pan. A los demás simplemente nos rechaza-

-Campeón Rose quiere cargarte y se va a poner triste si le dices que no- le explicó Edward al pequeño dejándonos a todos a todos con la boca abierta. Pero la baba se me salió fue cuando el niño buscó a la rubia con la mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes sacarle? ¿Una sonrisa?- Edward se acercó mientras que Anthony lo miraba. Su padre le asintió, el niño volteó y le ofreció los brazos a Rose. No puedo creerlo. Rose lo cargó y las lagrimas casi se le salieron.

-Hay que rico. Es tan bello- decía mientras le daba muchos besos en su carita y en su cuello.

-¿eso es todo?- le preguntó Emmett al niño. -¿Qué Edward te de permiso? Valla extraño que son los dos. A veces no los soporto- y salió de la cocina.

-Es muy hermoso Bella. Parece un peluche. Por cierto ¿Quién es su padre?- inquirió Rose y sentí que en mi mundo había un terremoto.

-Eh…- ¿Qué debía decir?

-Con que aquí están todos. Buen día.- dijo una efusiva Alice. Salvándome de la pregunta más importante.-Vamos Bella. Necesito que veas algo- me arrastró fuera de la cocina. Yo solo le di una mirada a Edward y enseguida el comprendió que debía cuidar al niño por lo que me asintió.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Alice

-¿lista para que?-

-Para tu divorcio-

-¿Cómo que mi divorcio? ¿De que hablas Alice?-

-¿que esperabas Bella? El está casado. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?- ya en el cuarto me entregó una carpeta con unos papeles. De una vez empecé a revisarlos.

Falsificó mi divorcio. Como si nos hubiésemos divorciado justamente para la fecha que yo me fui. Ahí estaba mi firma y la de Edward. En ese papel. En esa mentira. No sabía que su solución era precisamente esa. Pero claro, como ella misma dijo, ¿que otra opción tenía? Es la única manera de que Jane no se quede con las propiedades. Un divorcio antes de tenerlas. Por supuesto. Las guarderías le pertenecían a ISABELLA SWAN. Igual que mi pequeña casita y el carro que adquirí cuando me fui. Esas propiedades estaban completamente a salvo de las manos de Jane.

-Sigue revisándolos. Dale esta carpeta a Edward. Es la de el. Yo tengo que irme otra vez. Me faltaron otros documentos importantes. Vendré pronto- y salió apresurada sin decir mas nada ni darme tiempo a responder.

Me desbaraté en la cama. Ahora esta era mi realidad. Todo por culpa de Jane. Ya iba para dos años como "divorciada". Lloré y lloré, no me había esperado esto. ¿Porque Edward no hizo nada? ¿Por qué no se divorció de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Porqué nosotros? No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando. Tratando siquiera de asimilar esta nueva noticia. Imagino que pasaron horas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó esa aterciopelada voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté tratando de contener el llanto y limpiando mis lagrimas antes de voltearme a encararlo.

-El niño pregunta por ti- me volteé, me encontré con sus cuerpos, le ofrecí mis manos a Anthony y se vino sin protestar. Agarré mi carpeta y mi maleta.

-Es tuya- le dije señalando la otra que estaba encima de la cama. Y así una vez mas dejé a mi amor en abandono.

Me monté en el carro de Alice sin despedirme de alguien. Y con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Mi niño también lloraba al ver que yo lo hacía. Seguro se sentía asustado. Conduje a un hotel muy lejano y pasé ahí el resto del día. Ya mañana sería otro diferente.

**Pov Edward**

Dormí plácidamente, no es lo mismo que dormir con Bella pero por lo menos descanse como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Me levanté temprano y bajé a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a esos dos seres que me hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al escuchar a ese niño llamarme papi. Si supera que era una de las cosas que mas deseaba. Le di los buenos días y volví a probar los sabrosos labios de la mujer que amo. Emmett entró a la cocina y como siempre hablando de ridiculeces. Bueno… por lo menos hasta que me perdí. No entendí de quien hablaban. ¿Quién podría ser mas despistado que el? Y por cierto yo no ando en ninguna nube. Es cierto que estoy un poco dormido cuando tengo a Bella cerca pero tampoco estoy volando por ahí. Y por si fuera poco Bella no me quiso explicar, lo cual me dejó muy confundido y a Bella muy nerviosa.

No se en que momento el desayuno se convirtió en el drama del día. Rose, Emmett, Bella y Esme hablaban o discutían de mi relación con Anthony. Que si hacia esto o aquello. No entendía porque tanto problema. Solo era un niño. Le explique al pequeño que Rosalie quería cargarlo y el cedió. Solo era eso. Tenían que hablarle. Sencillo.

Bella se tensó y su cara pasó de un rojo rabia a un blanco miedo cuando Rose le preguntó por el padre del niño. Me hubiese gustado saber quien era. Seguro el hombre más feliz en toda la existencia. Alice vino para llevarse a Bella y con ella esa respuesta.

-Ahora vengo yo- le decía Esme a Rosalie

-Dame unos minutos mas Esme ¿sabes lo que me costó esto?-

-En realidad no te costó nada Rose- le dije

-claro que si, yo peleé-

-Y pudiste habértelo ahorrado. Solo le gusta que le expliquen las cosas- volví a decirle

-Por supuesto, como si escuchara a alguien que no fuese tu- replicó Emmett –Ni a su madre-

-¿pero cual es el problema que tienen todos?-

-¿Acaso no lo ves Edward? Ese niño te reconoce-

-Deja de decir estupideces Emmett- le grite.

-Ahora si. Dámelo- seguía insistiendo Esme

-Anthony ella es Esme. Ve con ella ¿si?- el niño me miró y esperó mi confirmación, yo le asentí y le regalé una sonrisa. Después de que me pareció que Esme y Rose ya habían tenido suficiente agarré a Anthony y lo llevé para el jardín, a tomar aire fresco. Seguro estaba cansado de estar en la casa entre manos y besos. En camino al jardín nos encontramos a Benetton, Anthony apretó fuertemente mi mano y alzo sus bracitos para que yo lo cargara.

-No le temas pequeño. No te lastimará- le dije infundiéndole valor.

-No- dijo el con un puchero.

Agarré la manito del niño y la pasé por el pelaje del perro. Inmediatamente el animal cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer la otra mano de Anthony lo que hizo que el niño explotara en risas. Con sus dos manos le tocaba la cara y le hacía cosquillas. Seguimos caminando hacia el patio trasero con el perro a un lado. Me sorprendió cuando Anthony con sus pequeños pasitos caminó hasta una planta de naranja que había y se sentó frente a ella. Observándola fijamente. Estaba en posición de indio con sus manitas en las piernas y su cabecita apoyada en ellas mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando. Después desvió su mirada a la planta de rosas que sembré cuando Bella se fue y como si pudiese leer la mente me pregunto.

-¿y mami?-

-Está adentro pequeño. ¿Quieres verla?-

-ti- respondió. Entramos, nos dirigíamos a subir cuando siento que el niño hace presión de mi mamo para ver algo. Me volteo y lo veo observando atentamente mi piano.

-¿te gusta?- el solo asintió. Me acerqué, lo senté y me situé a su lado. Antes de empezar a tocar lo miré. El sonreía claramente emocionado. Hace tanto tiempo ya, que yo había dejado de tocar. Precisamente porque me faltaban esos hermosos orbes chocolates y ahora no tenia un par sino dos hermosos pares para poder inspirarme. Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo y empecé a tocar una melodía nueva. Inspirada precisamente en ellos dos. Bella y Anthony. Mis ratos de alegría después de tanto tiempo. El niño quedó fascinado igual que Esme y el resto de mi familia que ya se encontraba alrededor del piano.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace volverte a escuchar tocando, cielo- me dijo Esme con lagrima en sus ojos abrazándome fuertemente.

-Gracias mamá. Yo también me sentí muy bien- todos me abrazaron y me felicitaron. No sabía que extrañaran tanto mi música. Ninguno me lo había dicho.

-No dejes que lo separen de ti hermano- me dijo Emmett mientras me apretaba en un abrazo.

-¿Y mami?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño

-Ya vamos con ella mi amor- le dije.

Me despedí de la familia y empecé a buscar a Bella por toda la casa, hasta que llegué a su cuarto. Abrí la puerta y ella estaba llorando. Sus sollozos eran demasiado audibles para que lo negara. Se me partió el corazón. ¿Por qué ella habría de estar llorando? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Que pregunta tan estúpida. Obvio que no estaba bien. Sino no estuviese llorando

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama se limpió su rostro antes de voltearse.

-El niño pregunta por ti- se volteó y su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta. Tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos he hinchados. Su bello rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas medio secas. Agarró a Anthony, sacó una maleta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Es tuya- dijo señalando una carpeta blanca que estaba encima de la cama. Una de las empleadas la ayudó a bajar la maleta y sin explicaciones se fue dejándome otra vez en una habitación carente de ella.


	37. Son mis hijos

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 37 Son mis hijos**

**Pov Edward **

Agarré la carpeta y la abrí. Había varios papeles legales en ella. -¿Qué es esto?- me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta. ¿Cómo que…? ¿Mi divorcio? ¿Cómo Bella se atrevía? ¿Acaso vino a llevarse mi vida? Hizo exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo con Jane. Falsificó un divorcio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ella con esto? Yo también me puse en eso mismo el día que ella se fue y aun no había logrado que los papeles salieran. ¿Por qué los de ella si? ¿Acaso los míos los estarían retrasando? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Y ¿con que fin? -ISABELLA- grité fuertemente. Ella no podía hacerme esto de nuevo. No otra vez. Emmett se apareció muy asustado. Le mostré los papeles y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Dónde está ella?- me preguntó

-¿se volvió a ir?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Y tu lo permitiste?-

-¿Qué puedo hacer Emmett? Ella ya ni siquiera es mi esposa-

-Pero es tu hijo Edward. Ella no puede simplemente llevárselo así-

-¿Cómo que mi hijo?- inquirí

En ese momento todas las piezas vinieron a mí, armando mi verdad. Y la razón más grande de mi existencia. Recordé todas las pistas que me había dado el destino y que no había visto.

· _Como que está en la sangre_ dijo Emmett

· El niño no se despegaba de mi

· Solo se dejaba cargar por mi y su madre. (por terceras personas con mi consentimiento)

· No le gustaba peinarse. Igual que yo. jajajaja

· Su cabello está cambiando de ser el color de su madre para tomar un tono bronce. Perfecto.

· Por supuesto que su boca era la de su padre. Tenía mi boca. Mi sonrisa.

· Ese trío de lunares. Desabotoné mi camisa y efectivamente. Ahí estaban los tres lunares. Adornando también mí pecho.

· _Asha papi, empe._ Dijo el niño. Me estaba dando las gracias ¡A MI! Estaba recordando nuestra conversación.

· Le gustaba el piano igual que a mi. Llevaba uno para todos lados.

· En la cocina el niño me llamó papi. El sabía que yo era su padre. Se alegraba viendo a su padre.

· _Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. Por lo visto es más despistado que yo_ dijo Emmett. Se refería a esto. El también sabía que era mi hijo.

· Solo hablaba en mis brazos. O cuando yo estaba cerca. Con Bella como que le costaba.

ERA MI HIJO. Yo tenía un hijo. Y con BELLA. Que felicidad tan grande. ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada? ¿Cómo que Emmett lo sabía y yo no? ¿Por qué se divorcia de mí si somos padres de un hermoso niño?

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo?- le pregunté a Em molesto

-Hay por favor Edward. Solo hay que verlos juntos. Eso se nota hasta a kilómetros-

-¿y ahora que hago?- me pregunté. Tratando de buscar una respuesta en mis adentros. ¿ y si me aparecía donde Bella y me negaba a mi hijo? ¿y si no me quería en la vida de el? Legalmente yo no tenía poder sobre el. Mi supuesto divorcio fue antes de que naciera el niño. Bella quedaría como madre soltera. ¿Qué hago dios mío?

-¿Cómo que, que haces? Tienes que correr hermano. No dejes que se vuelva a ir. Ahora se lleva a tu hijo contigo. Edward reacciona-

-No Emmett. Ya se lo que voy a hacer- le respondí con una sonrisa.

**Pov Bella**

Tres meses después, estaba yo aquí en la guardería. Con una fiesta en honor a los dos añitos de mi hijo. Ya las otras dos extensiones se habían inagurado y era todo un éxito. Alice ayudó a decorar el salón de fiesta y todo estaba a la perfección.

-Andrea cuida a mi pequeño. Voy a vomitar otra vez-

-Tranquila Bella-

Me dirigí casi corriendo al baño, de nuevo. No soportaba el olor a dulce. Era empalagoso. Este nuevo embarazo si que estaba más difícil que el anterior. SI, ESTOY EMBARAZADA, DE NUEVO. Mi hijo esta vez no corría ningún peligro. Ambos estábamos muy sanos y no había riesgo de nada. A penas y se me notaba un poco la barriga. Anthony había aceptado bien la noticia. Pese a ser muy pequeño se emocionaba cuando yo le decía que iba a tener un hermanito. Siempre preguntaba _¿bebé?_ Era tan hermoso. Sinceramente pensé que Edward me buscaría. Pero ya han pasado tres meses y nada que aparece. Ese era todo el amor que me tenía. Me fui en sus narices y ni me detuvo. Nada. Y yo esperando un segundo hijo. De él. Cuando terminé mi rutina y me cepillé salí de nuevo a la fiesta. Todo estaba calmado. Era extraño. En una fiesta de niños normalmente siempre hay mucho ruido. Mis oídos se llenaron de una melodía muy linda de piano. Me acerqué a donde estaban las personas y ahí en el escenario estaba un gran piano, frente a el estaba… ¿lo estoy imaginando? No. Es en serio. Edward. Ahí estaba él. Con nuestro hijo a su lado. Como siempre los imaginé. La gran pasión de ambos. Cuando se terminó la canción Edward agarró a Anthony en sus brazos y lo alzó hacia el público que sonreía y aplaudía hasta aturdir.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá- me dijo Edward cuando se acercó

-¿Por qué yo? el que cumple es Anthony-

-Lo se. Pero tú eres la que ha velado por él estos dos años. El está vivo por ti. Gracias a ti. El reconocimiento tienes que llevarlo tú-

-Bueno entonces gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, disculpa haber llegado tarde. El vuelo tuvo problemas y después tuve que pasar por la casa para dejar las maletas-

-¿Casa? ¿Maletas? ¿Qué casa?- inquirí. ¿A que se refería con eso?

-En tu casa pues. ¿O pretendes dejarme dormir en un hotel? Por cierto tenemos una conversación pendiente. Y muy seria- Por un momento me dio miedo. ¿Ya sabría la verdad?

La fiesta transcurrió muy animada. Edward llevó a mas payasitas y juegos para los niños. La piñata estuvo muy bonita y la torta muy rica. En la guardería se pasó un día muy agradable. Se le dieron cotillones a los niños y unos pequeños recuerditos. Llegamos a la casa, yo estaba muy cansada. A parte de que me la pasé de un lado para el otro todo el día, también estaba cansada por el embarazo. Solo quería dormir. Me di un baño muy relajante. Le pedí a Edward que atendiera al niño, aunque no fue muy necesario porque ya lo estaba haciendo. Tenía tiempo que no había visto a mi niño sonreír tanto. Ambos llorábamos en las noches cuando el preguntaba por su padre. Hacía berrinches, impropio de él. Pero verdaderamente lo extrañaba.

-Ve a dormir. Te ves cansada. Mañana hablamos- me dijo Edward.

-Buenas noches mi amor- le dije a Antho y besé su frente

-¿y para mi no hay ni buenas noches ni un beso?- preguntó Edward con un puchero lo que hizo que el niño explotara en risas. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando hacía feliz a mi hijo?

-Claro que si Edward- le dije sarcásticamente mientras mi hijo me miraba fijamente. Me le acerqué, coloqué su cara entre mis manos y besé su frente. –Buenas noches- me miró extraño y me dijo

-quiero uno en la boca- y sonrió

-Si claro como no. Y yo quiero ser la dueña del mundo. Pero como ves, no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere-

-Anthony dile a mami que me de un besito en la boca- No lo puedo creer. Si es descarado.

-¿Cómo te atreves Edward?- intenté protestar

-Mami, ito boca papi- dijo Anthony

-no mi amor. Mami está cansada y ya te expliqué que tengo que descansar-

-¿Mami y nene sao?-

-si, mami y nene estamos cansados. Te acuestas- le volví a dar otro beso

-Mami, papi, nene y tony- dijo el niño con una sonrisa. Ya el se estaba imaginando esa familia que yo deseé desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo que nene y Anthony? ¿No es Anthony el nene?- inquirió Edward

-Mami nene iga- dijo señalando mi barriga

-un momento. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?- preguntó el padre de mis hijos

-¿Qué cosa?- me hice la tonta. No me juzguen. Tengo miedo.

-¿Estas embarazada otra vez?-

-Mañana hablamos Edward. Estoy cansada-

-entonces dame un beso en la boca-

-Hasta mañana- dije y me siguió al cuarto

-No te dejaré dormir. Dame un beso-

-Si eres necio Edward Cullen-

-Persistente querrás decir. Si no se lucha no se gana-

-Me imagino- puse los ojos en blanco

-Ok no me des ningún beso. Acostaré a Anthony y vendré a dormir contigo entonces.-

-Mami, ito boca papi- volvió a decir Anthony pero regañándome

-No me hables así Anthony.- le reprendí -Hay que ver. Por separados ambos son un amor pero juntos son… no tengo ni palabras. Que va.-

-¿así que soy un amor?- me preguntó Edward al oído, lo que me hizo estremecer –Tranquila no digas nada. Más tarde me acostaré contigo.-

-Ni se te ocurra- hay si, que lo haga. Que lo haga. Me repetía a mi misma

-¿acaso dormiré en la cama de Peter pan? Eso es muy pequeño Bella-

-Está el mueble-

-Ya no presiones mujer. Sabes que también quieres. Ve a acostarte, ya vengo- y se fue al cuarto de Anthony. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Claro que también quería pero… No lo iba a aceptar.

Me acosté en mi cama y pensé en lo que Edward tenía que hablar conmigo. ¿Será que ya descubrió que Anthony es su hijo? El no me lo quitaría. Sino no estuviese aquí conmigo compartiendo y se lo hubiera llevado en el momento que llegó. Por supuesto que no me lo quitaría. Al rato Edward llegó, me hice la dormida ya que no quería explicarle que tendría otro hijo suyo. Sentía como me miraba, se acostó a mi lado y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo. Sin protestar lo abracé y poco a poco entre sus caricias me dormí.

**Pov Edward**

**Tres meses antes**

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y saqué de mi gaveta el peine que el niño me regalo, agarré mi celular y llamé a mi papá.

-Carlisle necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Si Edward ¿Qué pasó? dime-

-Necesito un doctor especializado para pruebas de ADN-

-¿Acaso Bella te negó a tu hijo?-

-¿tu también lo sabias?- pregunté molesto

-¿Cómo que si yo también lo sabia? Lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?-

-No lo dudo padre. Pero quiero tener algo seguro para que Bella no me separe de el. Y lo primero que necesito es eso-

-¿tienes muestra de algo?-

-si- dije viendo algunos cabellos bronces en el cepillo –Voy para allá- colgué

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Emmet

-Recuperar a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Y darle el lugar que se merecen-

-¿Qué harás con Jane?-

-Hablaré con el abogado. Esos documentos hay tardado demasiado. Seguro ella tiene las manos metidas en esto-

-¿y que es lo primero que harás?-

-Reconocer a mi hijo- le dije con una sonrisa y salí rumbo al hospital

Un mes y medio después ya tenía en mis manos parte de mi felicidad. Realmente era mi hijo. Bella no me lo negaría ni me separaría de él. Contraté a otro abogado que se hiciera cargo de mi "divorcio" con Jane. Ya que ella no se porque motivo estaba retardando el proceso. A parte de ser complicado en sí. Resulta que el niño que Jane adoptó llevaba el mismo apellido de ella, al principio pensé que ella se lo había otorgado pero al revisar papeles con mi nuevo abogado me di cuenta de que no era por eso. Ese niño tenía el mismo apellido de su VERDADERO padre. Y era nada más y nada menos que ARO VULTURI. El padre de Jane. En resumen ellos eran HERMANOS. Me costó mucho procesar la información. ¿Cómo podrían ser hermanos? Jane era hija única. Yo, como "padre" de la criatura (ya que estaba "casado" con su madre) el estado me permitió tener acceso a los documentos legales del susodicho y ahí entendí todo. Aro Vulturi y su asistente Heidi tuvieron un encuentro o algunos encuentros y de ahí nació Alec. Aro tuvo que darlo en adopción para que no se regara el chisme y su reputación no bajara. Jane al saberlo quiso adoptarlo (por eso tanto empeño en que fuera precisamente ese niño) pero por ordenes de su padre tenía que ser una pareja casada. Y ahí fue donde yo la embarré y falsifiqué un compromiso con ella. Resulta que mi "divorcio" no era fácil ya que yo tenía un compromiso legal con ese niño. Quedé ante el estado en darle todo lo que necesitara y seguir como la imagen de padre. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Jane se había ido muchos años atrás. Pero bueno eso tampoco lo tenían que saber. Así pude sacar mi divorcio y ser un hombre completamente libre. Gracias a Jasper pude tener acceso a ciertos papeles de mi hijo. Y lo reconocí como mío legalmente. Coloqué todos mis bienes, acciones y propiedades a nombre de Anthony Eduardo Cullen Swan. Y dentro de unas semanas saldría el último documento para ser totalmente feliz.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Bella volvió a dejarme. No la busqué porque quería que esta vez nos encontráramos y no pudiera alejarse de nuevo. Ya tenía todo listo y dentro de cuatro días mi pequeño cumpliría sus dos añitos. Iría a verlo como SU PADRE. Y reclamaría lo que el tiempo y las circunstancias me quitaron.

**Tres meses después. (De vuelta al presente)**

Después de bañar, vestir y dormir a Anthony me fui al cuarto de Bella. Gucci dormía frente a la cama de ella. Estaba muy linda y cuidada. En pocas palabras malcriada. Me acosté al lado de Bella pero ella ya dormía, así que la atraje a mi cuerpo y empecé a hacerle cariños en el brazo. Rato después empezó a suspirar y cayó rendida. Aproveché la oportunidad para pasar a la barriga. Subí un poco su pijama y le acaricié el abdomen. Tenía un pequeño montoncito que imagino y empezaba a crecer. Estaba embarazada otra vez. Y gracias a Jasper (con los documentos que pudo quitarle a Alice) supe que ella jamás tuvo otra pareja. Ella tendría exactamente tres meses. Los tres meses desde nuestra última vez. No solo Anthony es mi hijo. Son mis hijos y pelearé por ellos.

**Flashback (Si lo quieren ver)**

Estaba en una de las oficinas. Carlisle y yo compraríamos un club que estaba en quiebra y lo condicionaríamos de nuevo para hacerlo prosperar y subir nuestro capital. (Como todo negocio). Jasper y Alice tenían días en la casa. Se la pasaban hablando en secreto y haciendo cosas extrañas. Hace varias mañanas Jasper me preguntó porque estaba tan frustrado. La verdad yo no hallaba un modo de encontrar documentos de mi hijo para hacerlo dueño de TODO lo que yo poseía y reconocerlo como un CULLEN. Jasper se apareció en la oficina agitado, parecía que venía corriendo y me entregó una carpeta blanca igual a la que me dejó Bella.

-Alice tiene esos papeles desde antes de encontrar a Bella. Úsalos bien. Y no sabes como los encontraste- y se volvió a retirar corriendo sin darme tiempo de dar las gracias.

Abrí la carpeta y me encontré con todo. La primera hoja era un resumen y luego venían los documentos. **(Lo que está en paréntesis son los documentos originales o copias que había en la carpeta a parte del resumen)**

**Isabella de Cullen 25 años de Edad (Partida de nacimiento de Bella y copia de su cedula). Actualmente casada con Edward Cullen (Mi partida de nacimiento, copia de mi cedula y nuestro enlace matrimonial). Socia y dueña del 50% de las acciones de Guardería's Fabella (direcciones detalladas de las tres cedes). Actualmente reside en una casa propia que compró con su apellido de soltera (Dirección de la casa) Y posee un auto propio el cual también compró con el apellido anterior (Marca, modelo, color y placas de carro. Junto con el contrato de compra). Vive separada de su esposo, sin embargo siguen casados. Con un hijo de casi dos años de edad llamado Anthony Eduardo Swan. Nota: No le reconoció ningún padre. (Partida de nacimiento de Anthony, registros de nacimiento en la clínica, cuentas de la clínica, copia de todos los exámenes que le hicieron al nacer. Bautizo, copia de la ficha informativa de la guardería). Fabiola de Kcuthin de 35 años de edad segunda socia de las Guardería's Fabella. Casada con Rodolfo Kcuthin de 40 años de edad, dueño de una empresa de bienes y raíces. Con dos hijas dentro del matrimonio. Fernanda Kcuthin de 13 años y Génova Kcuthin de 9 años (Copia de partida de nacimiento de los cuatro y copia de acta de matrimonio de la pareja) sin hijas/os fuera del matrimonio. Fabiola, única amiga que se le conoce a Isabella. A pesar de la separación de la pareja Cullen Isabella sigue siéndole fiel a su marido. Se dedica a cuidar de su hijo y trabajar en la guardería. Horario de actividades de Isabella Cullen (Un horario con absolutamente todo tipo de actividad que hacía Bella. Desde ir de compra, hasta la hora que llega y sale de su casa)**

En mis manos tenía completamente todo lo que necesitaba. Seguro Alice contrató a un investigador privado. Por lo visto hizo un mejor trabajo que el inútil que contraté yo. Con estos documentos originales de mi hijo y Bella (y la prueba de ADN) pude reconocerlo como mi hijo también y colocar a su nombre todo lo que me pertenecía.

**Fin del Flashback**

Me desperté a las 6:00am Bella tenía que estar en la guardería a las 9:00am. Según tenía entendido salía de su casa a las 8:00am. Ella seguía durmiendo en mi pecho, con cuidado la aparté y me levanté. Me metí a bañar, me coloque mi bóxers y empecé a preparar el desayuno. Cuando estuvo listo me fui al cuarto de Anthony el cual se estaba despertando. Lo cepillé, le di un baño y lo alisté con ropa muy bonita para su día en la guardería. Con él en brazos me fui hasta la pequeña cocina y nos sentamos a desayunar juntos. Levantaría a Bella mas tarde, seguro estaba muy cansada.

**Pov Bella**

Me desperté y mi reloj de mesa marcaba las 6:52am. Me paré de la cama, me cepillé e iba a buscar a mi hijo a su cuarto. Cuando salí del mío me encuentro a mis dos amores desayunando de lo más tranquilos. Se veían realmente hermosos compartiendo juntos.

-¿Desayunan sin mi?- les pregunté

-Buen día- dijo Edward

-en ia mami- dijo mi pequeño imitando a su padre

-Buen día para ambos- les dije y los besé en la frente

-¿seguimos con eso?- preguntó Edward

-¿con eso que?-

-Con los besos en la frente. Yo quiero el mío en al boca-

-Por dios Edward. ¿Empiezas y terminas el día con eso?-

-Si, hasta que me lo des-

-Mami ito boca papi-

-Si ya veo. Tu también estas a su favor. Deberías apoyarme a mi, Anthony-

-¿Y porque a mi no?- inquirió Edward

-Como sea. Algún día los equipos estarán completos-

-Eso espero- me dijo mi Dios con esa sonrisa cautivadora. -Bueno ven a comer que se te hace tarde.-

Desayunamos en un silencio muy cómodo, Edward y yo nos alistamos mientras Anthony tocaba algo en un pequeño piano de una madera muy fina que le regaló Edward ayer, en su cumpleaños, luego nos fuimos a la guardería en el Mercedes de Ed. Todavía no sabía que era lo que Edward quería hablar conmigo pero me sentía realmente dichosa de poder empezar un día así con él y estar a su lado, junto a nuestro hijo. Edward vestía de traje y corbata. Un traje negro que resaltaba con su pálida piel, camisa blanca y la corbata verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se veía exquisitamente sexy. Entramos a la guardería agarrados de manos y Anthony en su brazo derecho. Mientras caminaba todas me saludaban pero veía como sus miradas se perdía en él. Mi milagro personal. Dejamos a nuestro hijo en su salón después de presentarle a Edward sus maestras y subimos a mi oficina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-No quiero hacerlo aquí- respondió él

-Edward, yo no estoy jugando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno… Vine a reclamar mi derecho-

-¿de que hablas?-

-Son mis hijos Bella-

-¿quienes?-

-El pequeño Anthony y el bebe que estas esperando, son mis hijos-

-Si Edward. Son tuyos- respondí con toda sinceridad

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- me dijo él

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- volvió a preguntar. Bien, ¿quería jugar a los desconocidos? Pues yo también jugaría.

-Sí, tengo un hijo al cual no puedo dejarlo solo y su padre está con nosotros en nuestra casa así que, lo siento, pero no puedo salir con usted esta noche-

-Ok. Nos veremos en su casa para no dejar solo a su hijo. Ocúpese de que su padre no llegue. Esta noche me quedaré yo- auch golpe bajo. Ganó el desconocido. Jajajaja. Y sin más se retiró de mi oficina.

-No lo puedo creer Bella, ¿Ese que acaba de salir de aquí es Edward Cullen?- preguntó Fabiola emocionada.

-Si piola-

-¿y me lo dices así tan tranquila?-

-¿y como quieres que te lo diga?-

-Un momento. Jamás me dijiste de quien es hijo Anthony ¿Edward es el padre?-

-Aja-

-¿Y porque no me dijiste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar a ese hombre? ¿Bella estas loca?-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto piola-

-Si, pero no sabía que ese hombre era precisamente Edward Cullen-

-¿y que tiene de diferencia?-

-Todo-

-Hay Fabiola por favor, ya. Me vas a hacer vomitar del estrés-

-¿ósea que…? Oh mi dios. No lo puedo creer Bella. ¿El padre del niño que estas esperando también es Edward?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Con cuantos hombres piensas que me he acostado?-

-¿en serio te respondo?-

-No. jajajajajaja- nos carcajeamos las dos.

-¿Bueno y están juntos de nuevo?-

-No lo se. En la noche hablaremos-

-En el idioma del sexo me imagino-

-Piola por favor, tu siempre con el sexo-

-Somos jóvenes, tenemos que aprovechar. Jajajaja. Bueno amiga te dejo. Debo seguir trabajando-

-Ok piola nos vemos más tarde-

La mañana pasó más rápida de lo normal. A la hora del almuerzo Edward nos llevó a un restaurant donde nos prepararon mi parta favorita. Seguía sin saber si todo esto era real. ¿Qué venía después de esto? ¿Qué se ocultaba debajo de tanta felicidad? Cuando uno cree que las cosas están perfectas se va el sol y cae un aguacero que nos destruye nuestra felicidad. ¿Qué debía arriesgar ahora? ¿A quien debía abandonar?

Tal vez, simplemente es hora de ser feliz. Y la vida me está devolviendo lo que tiempo atrás me quitó. Lo que si estoy segura es que jamás volveré a separar a Edward de sus hijos. Ni de mí.


	38. Anthony Edward Cullen Swan

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 38 Anthony Edward Cullen Swan**

**Pov Bella**

Bañé a Anthony en la guardería y le coloqué una ropa muy cómoda. Le di de comer y lo acosté en mi oficina mientras terminaba unos informes y esperaba que Edward nos viniera a buscar. A las 7:00pm en punto estaba su Mercedes afuera. Vi cuando se bajó del carro y entró.

-Hola desconocida- me saludó depositando un beso en mi boca

-Hola desconocido- contesté. Fue al mueble y cargó a Anthony quien ya estaba rendido.

-¿lista?-

-Si. Vámonos-

-¿te aseguraste que el padre del niño no vendrá esta noche cierto?-

-Seguro- le contesté

-Bueno, disfrutemos entonces-

Nos montamos en el auto y fuimos directo a casa. Me hizo esperar en el auto mientras el llevaba a el niño para su cuarto. Cuando regresó tenía una venda negra en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté

-Tapa tu rostro para mi, desconocida-

-Si claro como no, en tus sueños-

-Yo soy el de las órdenes. Voltéate- sin mas me volteé y me vendó los ojos.

Pasamos dentro de la casa y se sentía cálido. Hizo que me sentara en el piso, donde por cierto había cojines y una fina tela extendida. Realmente no se que hizo con los muebles, la casa en sí era pequeña y no creo que hubiera espacio suficiente para todo esto.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó

-Un poco- respondí

-Umm… Ok. A ver… Prueba esto- me dijo acercando algo a mi boca

-¿comeré vendad?- inquirí

-Lo que es igual no es trampa. Tu me vendaste una noche completa he hiciste todo lo que quisiste- en mi cara pude sentir el leve sonrojo. –Ahora me toca a mí-

-Pero si a penas te estoy conociendo- jugué -¿no eres un desconocido?-

-Bien. Te quitas la venda después que me bailes un poco- dijo y pude escuchar su risita

-No hay música- Sentí como se levantó y varios segundos después comenzó a sonar una música árabe muy bajita.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer. No quiero que el joven Cullen despierte y nos interrumpa-

-¿Quien?- pregunté incrédula ¿acaso se refería a mi hijo? ¿Le dio su apellido a nuestro hijo?

-Baila Desconocida- y sin más quejas me levanté y baile algo muy sensual en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada. Ya que no sabía que era lo que tenía alrededor. Al cabo de tres minutos la canción acabó, subí mis manos a mi cara para quitarme la venda pero el me lo impidió

-Dame un momento. Quiero algo- y me besó. Cosa que me agarró desprevenida pero que de igual manera respondí. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje más a mí. Lo necesitaba tanto. Él posó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a el. Rozándome con su leve excitación que estaba empezando a crecer. Mi cuerpo empezó a entrar en calor y supe que tenía que parar antes de llegar al final.

-Bien ¿ahora si puedo quitármela?- le pregunté y sin ninguna respuesta él lo hizo por mi.

El lugar estaba completamente decorado con rosas blancas y azules. En el suelo había un camino de pétalos blancos hasta el cuarto. Hermosas velas aromáticas adornaban todo el lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunté con lagrimas en mis ojos

-El regreso de este desconocido a tu vida. Y esta vez es para siempre Isabella Swan-

-No volvería a alejarte Edward Cullen- y sin más lo volví a besar. Arriesgándome a terminar.

-Quiero que veas algo- me dijo después de un rato. Por poco y lo devoro. Me llevó al cuarto y encima de mi cama había una carpeta.

-Aja y esto ¿es?-

-Ya te dije, mi regreso a tu vida. Revísalo-

No lo podía creer. Una partida de nacimiento nueva y original de Anthony. Llevaba el apellido Cullen y era reconocido por su padre. Edward Cullen. El divorcio de mi ex marido con Jane. Era un hombre libre. Y solo para mí. Jajajaja. Y todos los documentos de propiedad que le pertenecían. Todo estaba a nombre de ANTHONY EDWARD CULLEN SWAN. El cual se haría cargo de todo el cumplir la mayoría de edad. Absolutamente todo le pertenecía. Desde la casa y el carro de Edward hasta sus grandes y mínimas acciones. Como todavía era un niño yo como su madre me encargaría de manejar todo lo que le pertenecía. Edward estaba entregando absolutamente todo por su hijo. Yo tenía el poder de dejarlo en la calle si así lo quería. Algo que no haría jamás, pero una decisión muy importante de su parte entregarlo todo.

-No sabía que venía alguien en camino- dijo el después de un rato. –Cuando nazca tendremos que arreglar algunas cosas- y me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-Por supuesto- respondí yo sumida en llanto total

-Ya Bella. Quería darte una sorpresa, mas no hacerte llorar-

-Es de alegría. No sabes cuanto significa para mi esto-

-Escúchame bien Bella, yo entregaría mi vida por mis hijos y por ti. Son lo más grande que tengo en toda mi existencia. Eres mi luz, mi sol. Y lo sabes.-

-Yo también entregaría mi vida por mis hijos y por ti, Edward. Lo que si no quiero es que tú des tu vida por mí. Prométeme que si en algún momento tienes que elegir entre tu vida o la de mis hijos por la mía elegirás la de ustedes. Serán ustedes primeros y luego yo. Y si muero es por el amor que les tengo. Tú tendrás que cuidarlos y guiarlos que yo cuidaré de ustedes. Yo sin pensarlo también les entregaría mi vida. Lo prometo mi amor-

-Te lo prometo Bella. Así será.- y selló su palabra con un beso de amor.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Mi hijo Anthony Edward Cullen Swan a sus dos años era el niño más rico del mundo. ¿Increíble no?

Alice diseño un cuarto en la mansión Cullen Swan para Anthony. En un viaje nos llevamos a Gucci (la cual teníamos que dejar con Génova cada vez que viajábamos) y la instalamos con Benetton otra vez. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño tenía cierto poder en el perro más grande. Ella era una loca y el macho un buen perro bien criado. Me volví a mudar con Edward a nuestra casa. Fernanda se haría cargo de la guardería de allá y yo de las dos extensiones de Los Ángeles. Vendría a visitar de vez en cuando para así conocer un poco por aquí. Por supuesto que era de esperarse que en los periódicos publicaran la nueva noticia. Ahora a mi hijo lo conocía todo el mundo y ya tenía muchas puertas abiertas en los colegios más importantes del país. Pasó a ser el Cullen más resaltante por su cantidad de dinero con tan poca edad. Casi todos los días Edward y Anthony estaban sentados en el piano. Edward tocaba y nuestro pequeño solo observaba. Esme estaba agradecida, según ella cuando Edward dejó la música fue muy duro para toda la familia. A veces Antho no iba a la guardería sino que se iba a "trabajar" con su papá. El avance fue muy grande. Hablaba para casi todo. Era un poco más abierto con las personas, más sociable y cariñoso. En las noches antes de dormir conversaba con su padre acerca de todo lo que hizo en el día. Edward estaba feliz. Siempre me agradecía. Y yo cada noche pensaba ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi vida si no me hubiera ido? Todas las cosas suceden por algo. No existen las casualidades solo las causalidades. Las cosas tienen un porque y un fin. Después del largo camino, por fin lo entendí.

Los meses pasaban y las cosas mejoraban. Rosy se quedaba en casa como siempre cuando sus padres no estaban y Alice se volvió a ir para Francia con Jasper, los cuales estaban esperando su primer hijo. En la casa las cosas cambiaron con el personal, el ambiente era de mas amor y apoyo. Todos éramos una gran familia. Contratamos a un chofer. Yo vendí mi carro y Edward me compró un Mazda Kazamai. Anthony seguiría en la guardería hasta los tres años y después empezaría el pre-escolar.

-Tu color favorito- le preguntaba Edward, mientras ambos estaban acostados en la cama mirando el cielo pintado en el techo de la habitación.

-Vede- le respondió mi pequeño

-Muñeco-

-Pite pan-

-Fruta-

-Ranja-

-Animal-

-tutuga-

-Tu tía o tío favorito-

-Bela y Meme-

-Jajajajajaja. ¿En serio? ¿El no te molesta?-

-Meme risa-

-Si, entiendo. Emmett te hace reír. A todos créeme.-

-¿Y bela?-

-Tu abuela es especial, todos la queremos. ¿Quién podría no quererla?-

-belita ojo indo. Igua papi-

-Si, tu abuela y yo tenemos el mismo color de ojos-

-Indo- volvió a repetir mi niño. Diciendo que eran lindos.

-¿te gustan?-

-Ti. Kelo manito ojo indo-

-A mi me gustan mas tus ojos campeón. Son muy especiales.-

-Bueno, bueno, todo ustedes ¿y yo?- me metí en la conversación.

-Tony ama mami- dijo Anthony levantándose de la cama cuando me escuchó

-Mami también ama a Anthony. Y a papi- les dije

-Y yo los amo con mi vida. ¿Lo saben verdad?-

-Si- respondimos mi hijo y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos tiramos en la cama, empezamos a reír y a repartir besos.

"**Conociendo a Anthony" **

**Nombre: Anthony Eduardo Cullen Swan.**

**Edad: 2 años.**

**Cumpleaños: 3 de septiembre.**

**Signo: Virgo.**

**Color favorito: Verde.**

**Animal favorito: Tortuga (de agua).**

**Dibujo animado favorito: Peter Pan.**

**Fruta favorita: Naranja.**

**Hobbies: Piano y que le lean libros. **

**Tío favorito: Emmett Cullen.**

**Adoración: Su abuela paterna. (Esme Cullen)**

**Debilidad: Ojos verdes.**

**Personalidad: Un poco reservado con sus sentimientos, perfeccionista, le gusta liderar o tener el control de su entorno.**

**Héroe: Edward Cullen.**

**Su reina es: Isabella Swan. (Dicho por él)**

**Cuando grande quiere ser: Como su papá. (Dicho por él)**

En octubre celebramos Halloween, salimos disfrazados con los niños (Anthony, Rosy y varias amigas de ella) y pasamos por muchas casas. La navidad y año nuevo lo celebramos TODOS juntos en la mansión. Fue una celebración muy íntima y bonita. Reencuentro familiar y demás, regalos por montones, risas, chistes y lagrimas.

Estábamos a finales de febrero, mi barriga estaba inmensa. Era mi última semana. Dentro de unos días daría a luz a mi pequeño bebe. Edward y yo decidimos esperar el nacimiento para saber el sexo. Ya teníamos un nombre de niña y otro de varón. Esme decía que sería niño ya que la barriga era muy grande pero Emmett bromeaba con que fuera niña para así ver a Anthony cuidando a su "hermanita". Pasaban tardes y tardes peleando por eso.

-Hauu- me quejé

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Edward quien iba conduciendo al centro comercial pues íbamos a comer por fuera con Anthony.

-No lo se. Sentí algo extraño-

-¿Extraño como que? ¿En donde?-

-En la barriga. Extraño como… Ya viene Edward, es hora-

-¿segura?-

-Sii. Conduce a la clínica- le grité con mi primera contracción.


	39. Nuevos Integrantes

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 39 Nuevos integrantes **

**Pov Edward**

Bella tuvo contracciones en todo el camino. Cuando por fin llegamos a la clínica Carlisle estaba a mitad de una operación de la cual no podía salir. Acomodaron a Bella en una habitación mientras se preparaba para el trabajo de parto. La familia estaba en la sala de espera, acompañándonos en este momento. Era primera vez que yo pasaría por esto, pues con Anthony jamás lo supe. Bella gritaba y pedía que lo sacaran pero no podían hacer nada puesto que ella no estaba totalmente dilatada para comenzar a pujar. Rompió fuente y horas después solo lloraba diciendo que quería tener a su bebe en sus brazos. Carlisle salió de la operación y nos ayudó con Bella.

-Tenemos que hacer cesárea Edward- informó Carlisle

-¿No hay otra manera?-

-Es grande. No podemos hacer mas nada. Si no da a luz ahorita, el bebé podía correr riesgos. Tiene que salir muy pronto-

-Hablaré con Bella. Ve preparando el quirófano- le dije y me dirigí a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Edward? No se que pasa. Con Anthony no fue así. Tengo mucho miedo- me dijo llorando

-Carlisle está considerando hacer una cesárea-

-Lo que sea por salvar a mi hijo. Yo te lo dije y me lo prometiste.- Me tomó de la mano, me miró a los ojos y dijo -Por favor-

-Siempre contaras conmigo Bella. Sabes que yo te amo-

-Yo también te amo Edward. Ahora, salva a nuestro bebé-

Y así di la orden para que la llevaran a quirófano. La anestesiaron y empezaron a abrirla, minutos después mientras sacaban al bebé sus signos vitales empezaron a bajar de una manera muy acelerada, sacando de control todo. Cortaron el cordón umbilical y se concentraron en Bella. Nos informaron que era una hermosa niña y luego que lloró por primera vez el corazón de Bella dejó de latir.

**Pov Bella**

Tenía muchísimo miedo. Ya habían pasado muchas horas y todavía no entraba en trabajo de parto. Escuchaba que el bebé era grande y eso complicaba las cosas. Solo quería terminar y tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos. Carlisle y Edward pensaron que una cesaría sería lo mejor. Lo único que yo quería era que mi pequeño no corriera riesgos, así que le dije a Edward para avanzar con ese plan. Me llevaron al quirófano y empezaron. Casi no sentí la anestesia. Muchas personas dicen que es muy dolorosa esa inyección en la columna, tal vez era el dolor en mi vientre el que no me permitía sentir o la anestesióloga era muy buena. Me acosté y empezaron a limpiarme, luego me colocaron unas batas encima y taparon mi vista de mi barriga. Sentí cuando empezaron a abrirme, el dolor se va pero la sensación queda. Después de un rato se siente la presión de la extracción del bebé y la salida del líquido. Me sentía bien, me sentía fuerte. Escuché que era una niña y luego su llanto. Cerré los ojos y pensé "Renesmee" pero me confundí al abrirlos, yo estaba parada al lado de la camilla y mi cuerpo yacía en él. Estaba pálida, mis labios morados y Edward lloraba. Veía para todos lados y era como una película en cámara lenta. Todos se movían con gran lentitud. Me miré y estaba vestida con una bata de hospital, en mi mano izquierda tenía una cinta con mi nombre y apellido. Estaba descalza y tenía el cabello suelto. Caminé hacia donde tenían a mi hija y la vi. Ahí estaba mi hermosa niña. Era perfecta. Aun más que Edward. Era lo más bello que yo había visto en mi vida. Me acerqué y toqué su manita, estaba muy caliente. Su respiración empezó a aumentar, lo pude notar por el movimiento de su pecho, yo me asusté pero ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió. No se si de verdad me veía pero era un hecho de que me estaba sonriendo. Me volví a la habitación y ya me estaban cerrando. Edward lloraba. Mi película pasaba lenta y sin sonido alguno. Sacaron a Edward de la habitación y me prepararon para llevarme a terapia intensiva. Estaba en coma. Veía como Edward tenía mi mano sobre la suya, lloraba desconsoladamente. Carlisle entró y lo sacó, yo los seguí. Mi pequeño Anthony estaba en los brazos de su abuela, no lloraba, no reía, su mirada era perdida, estaba como en otra galaxia. Estaba en shock. En la sala de bebés estaba Rose con Rosy. Miraban a mi pequeña Renesmee y le hacían muecas pero ella no reía. Por un momento sentí que esa personita sabía por lo que todos estábamos pasando pero cuando me acerqué a ella, sonrió. Sus bellos ojos eran exactamente iguales a los míos. Sin duda sería la mujer que mas amaría en mi existencia. Y mis hombres, bueno… Eso era inexplicable. También entregaría mi vida por ambos. En la mañana la familia se fue a casa a descansar menos Edward. No se despegaba de mí, ni un momento. Logró calmarse pero me miraba en silencio y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Me dolía tanto verlo así. En el transcurso del día Alice fue a verme y se quedó un rato. Cuando se fue, Edward vino con mi bebé y estuvo con ella ahí, el gran punto es que ella no miraba mi cuerpo en la camilla sino el "alma andante" que yo era en estos momentos. Así pasó otro día más. Ya era mi segundo día en esa camilla. Sin vida. La noche se me hizo eterna. Edward casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía se despertaba por todo, por cada mínimo sonido en la habitación. Entrada la mañana, cuando empezaba a amanecer me dio un sueño muy pesado. Era extraño pues tenía casi tres días en mi estado de "espíritu" y jamás me sentí cansada ni con sueño. Así que me acosté al lado de mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Todo se volvió negro y unos minutos después de repente una luz apareció alumbrándome todo. Escuchaba una hermosa voz que me hablaba pero no sabía de donde venía.

_**Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.**_

_**Eres la mujer más maravillosa. La única dueña de mi vida.**_

_**Te amaré toda la eternidad, aún más allá que la vida y la muerte misma.**_

_**Eres mi vicio, mi bailarina y solo tú eres mi desconocida.**_

_**Despierta. Necesito saber si tienes planes para esta noche.**_

**Pov Edward**

_-Yo también entregaría mi vida por mis hijos y por ti, Edward. Lo que si no quiero es que tú des tu vida por mí. Prométeme que si en algún momento tienes que elegir entre tu vida o la de mis hijos por la mía elegirás la de ustedes. Serán ustedes primeros y luego yo. Y si muero es por el amor que les tengo. Tú tendrás que cuidarlos y guiarlos que yo cuidaré de ustedes. Yo sin pensarlo también les entregaría mi vida. Lo prometo mi amor-_

_-Te lo prometo Bella. Así será.- le dije con todo el dolor y la besé._

Estaba recordando las palabras de Bella y mi promesa. Ya casi habían pasado tres asquerosos días y ella seguía sin volver en sí. Estaba destrozado. Bella entregó su vida por nuestra hija. Así como lo prometió. Carlisle me dijo que ella podía pasar días, semanas, meses o años así. Que un día tenía que tomar la decisión de desconectarla. Pero yo sabía que eso no iba a ser necesario. Ella iba a despertar. Tenía que hacerlo. Sino yo dejaría de respirar. Tenía a mis hijos lo se, pero ¿Cómo podría seguir otra vez sin ella? Casi no dormí en toda la noche. Me sentía extraño. El cuarto se sentía mas frío de lo normal. Tenía una rara sensación encima. Me senté en una silla al lado de Bella, tomé su mano entre las mías y como en otras ocasiones le hablé. _Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Eres la mujer más maravillosa. La única dueña de mi vida. Te amaré toda la eternidad, aún más allá que la vida y la muerte misma._

_Eres mi vicio, mi bailarina y solo tú eres mi desconocida. Despierta. Necesito saber si tienes planes para esta noche. _Después de algunos segundos ella suspiró. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y esperé. Ella poco a poco abrió los suyos y luego de un instante me sonrió forzadamente. Yo le di mi sonrisa más amplia. Estaba viva. Por supuesto. Yo no podía perderla. No a ella. No otra vez.

-Lo siento pero si tengo planes- respondió ella muy bajito, forzando su voz

-¿y que hará la señora?-

-Estaré en mi casa con el hombre que amo y mis hijos-

-En ese caso yo no intervengo. Bienvenida de nuevo. A la vida. A MI vida-

-Bienvenido a mi vida mi amor-

La besé con la mayor ternura que puede y le expresé mi amor.

**Tres meses después**

**Flashback**

El primero de marzo nació mi grande y hermosa hija. Estaba preocupado por el parto, pues Bella no dilataba lo suficiente y la niña tenía que salir. A última hora tuvieron que hacerle cesaría, la cual complicó un poco la vida de Bella pero luego todo salió bien. Ya habían pasado tres meses y en mi cuerpo no cabía más felicidad. La madre de mis hijos ya estaba bien y ellos eran las dos joyas que jamás regalaría. La pequeña integrante de mi familia se llama Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Su rostro era pequeño, de redondez perfecta, su brillante cabello color bronce ensangrentado con unos rizos iguales al de su abuelo Charlie y sus pupilas tan familiares, de aquel color chocolate que yo tanto amaba, piel pálida, de un cremoso color marfil, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, exactamente iguales a las de su madre.

**Fin del Flashback **

Mi alegría creció, Yo Edward Cullen tenía dos hermosos hijos con la mujer que amaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estábamos de nuevo en la clínica esperando a la hija de Alice. La habitación estaba llena de una cantidad de cosas. La verdad no creo que utilizaran todo eso aquí, solamente sería una noche. Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con Anthony en las piernas mientras Bella le daba de comer a Nessie.

-¿Qué pasa campeon?- le pregunté a mi pequeño. Ya tenía mucho rato callado.

-Kelo oto manito- dijo él. Yo me eché a reír. Eso no era algo que simplemente se pedía.

-Pero ya tienes a Nessie ¿para que quieres otro?-

-kelo manito ojo indo, igua papi y belita-

-¿quires un hermanito con los ojos verdes?-

-Ti-

-pero si los de ustedes me encantan ¿no te basta con los míos y los de tu abuelita?-

-no. Kelo manito ojo papi- dijo con lagrimitas en sus hermosos ojitos

-Está bien. Hablaremos con tu madre- le dije para tranquilizarlo. Pero la verdad yo no le diría nada. No soportaría perder a Bella. No podría pasar por esa angustia otra vez.

La casa estaba llena de miles de juguetes para bebés, teteros, corrales por doquier, pañales, ropita. Había de todo. En vez de una casa parecía una tienda. Alice tuvo una bella niña a la cual le puso _Mary Aliana Hale Brandon_. La cual vendría siendo tres meses menor que mi bebé Nessie. Era extraño todo esto. Jamás me imaginé toda la casa en este ambiente. Dos pequeñas niñas llorando a cada rato. Rosy jugando con ellas y Anthony sentado en el jardín mirando las plantas. Emmett constantemente pasaba por donde estaba mi hijo y lo fastidiaba diciendo que sería el único varón y que cuando grande estaría cansado de las mujeres y sería gay. Anthony en realidad no sabía bien que significaba pero se molestaba pues Bella le dijo que no tendría otro hermanito/a. Rosalie no podía quedar embarazada pues tenía un contrato con Victoria Secret's y no podía fallar. Mis padres estaban muy complacidos de ver la casa llena de nietos, siempre traían regalos y cosas así aun cuando yo les decía que no se molestaran que ya Alice se había encargado de comprar lo que necesitaban y lo que no.

**Pov Bella**

Me sentía muy feliz. Tenía tres razones en mi existencia y a los tres los amaba con locura. Alice exageraba con todas las cosas para las niñas. Decía que tenían que tener de todo pero lo que ella hacía, era enfermizo. La mansión Cullen Swan era el refugio de los nietos Cullen. La familia cada vez crecía más y se podía respirar el amor. Edward y yo a veces pasábamos los fines de semanas en el Pent-House con nuestros hijos. Nos sentíamos un poco más íntimos. Sin tantas personas. Éramos como una familia normal. Entre ambos nos repartíamos los oficios y atendíamos a nuestros hijos. Era sencillamente maravilloso. Una mañana me fui al club que compraron Carlisle y Edward en el cual las acciones estaban repartidas en 25% Carlisle Cullen, 25% Esme Cullen y 50% Anthony Cullen. Edward decidió que no le pasaría esa propiedad a Nessie ya que no quería verla en traje de baño recorriendo cada una de las instalaciones todos los días mientras los muchachos de su edad se le quedaran viendo (pensando en un futuro, en su adolescencia) y cuando Anthony pensara que fuera suficiente podía sacarla del lugar. Ja! Tremenda manera de cuidarla. Siendo machista. Bueno, sigo con la historia. Era un día soleado y muy lindo, me encontraba en el club con Anthony, Gucci y Benetton. Decidimos venir a tomar aire y ver las instalaciones. Nos sentamos en un restaurant al aire libre y pedí algo de tomar para mi pequeño y para mí.

-¿Bella?- escuché una voz gruesa y rasposa hablarme. Con mucha confusión volteé y me encontré con mi mejor amigo.

-Jake, que gusto verte. Tanto tiempo ¿Qué a sido de tu vida? ¿Quieres sentarte?- Tomó asiento al lado de Anthony y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿y el quien es?- me preguntó

-Mi hijo- le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara de oreja a oreja. –Mi amor el es Jake. Amigo de mami- le dije a mi bebe

-Tony Colen- le dijo Anthony extendiéndole la mano. Si, extendiendo su mano. No se como pero su papá logró convencerlo y ahora lo hace con todo el mundo.

-¿Cullen?- le preguntó Jacob

-Ti. Papi es eguar- le volvió a decir éste.

-¡Oh claro! tu eres el famoso nuevo Cullen- le dijo mirándolo y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. -¿Así que por fin si tuviste un hijo con Edward?- me preguntó

-Dos- contesté. -Tengo una pequeña de tres meses-

-Nene Nesi-

-¿Nesi?- le preguntó Jacob a Anthony

-Se llama Renesmee. No se porque todos le dicen Nessie.-

-Renesmee- repitió Jake –Lindo nombre- le dediqué una sonrisa

-¿Y tú que haces por aquí?- le pregunté desviando el tema de mis hijos

-Estoy aquí con… Por cierto aquí viene- se dirigió a una mujer que venía con un coche y luego regresaron los dos –Nena ella es Bella. ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de ella?-

-Si. Soy la esposa de Jacob. Y éste es nuestro hijo Diego- dijo de una vez, señalando al bebé que estaba en el coche. Me pareció de mala educación su presentación. Como si yo fuera a quitarle su marido.

-Bella Swan. El es mi hijo Anthony- me presenté

-Tony Colen- volvió a decir mi pequeño levantándose de la mesa y extendiéndole la mano a la mujer que lo miró extraño.

-¿no es muy pequeño para ser dueño de tantas cosas?- me preguntó

-Son cosas familiares- le respondí entre dientes.

-Hay que ver que a la familia Cullen si le gusta presumir- dijo casi en un susurro pero pude oírla

-Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Jake sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. –Un placer conocerte pequeño- le dijo Jake a mi hijo y le alborotó el cabello- Adiós Bella, fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Salúdame a Emmett-

-Tío meme- dijo Anthony.

-Si pequeño. Saludas a tu tío Emmett de parte de Jake ¿si?- Antho asintió. Jake besó mi frente y se fue.

Regresamos a la casa y Anthony se encargó de decirle a su tío el recado. Besé a mi hija y a mi gran amor y disfrutamos de una noche familiar al estilo Cullen


	40. Sigue creciendo la familia

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 40 Sigue creciendo la familia**

**Pov Bella**

**Días después**

Entré al despacho y Edward tenía cara de desilusión unida con dolor e indecisión. Era muy extraño verlo así y mas en estos momentos. ¿Éramos felices no? ¿Qué sería lo que lo tenía así? Me le acerqué, pasé mi mano por su espalda para tratar de consolarlo, pegué mi mejilla en la coronilla de su cabeza y le pregunté.

-¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Qué tienes?- pero no respondió. Miraba fijamente al frente, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, pestañaba lentamente, deteniéndose unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los volvía a abrir.

-¿Edward? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, mi amor. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Jane- dijo. Y por una vez más en mi vida, mi mundo tembló.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunté con miedo. No se si en realidad quería saber lo que sucedía, aunque estaba consciente de que quería ayudarlo.

-Está en la cárcel-

-¿Ah?- ¿y eso porque sería? ¿y que le importaba eso a él?

-La arrestaron ayer. Su abogado me llamó- dijo serio

-¿Y porque su abogado tiene que llamarte? ¿No están divorciados pues?-

-Hay un pequeño detalle. Bueno… No tan pequeño-

-¿Qué pasa Edward me asustas?- él quedó en silencio. Tal vez pensando como me iba a dar la noticia.

Yo no entendía que podía ser tan malo para que estuviera así. Después de varios segundos en silencio algo en mi cabeza hizo _clic_.

1. Jane estaba presa.

2. Tenía un hijo.

3. Su padre podría ser…

4. El abogado de ella llamó a Edward, aun cuando ya no eran esposos.

5. Edward debía quedarse con Alec.

Esa era la gran conclusión.

-Alec- susurré

-¿Que?- me preguntó Edward volviendo a la realidad -¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió

-Una larga historia- le dije, poniendo en blanco mis ojos.

-Pues tengo tiempo. Habla- no lo había visto tan frío y distante.

-Alec es novio de la hija de Fabiola. La otra socia de las guarderías. Un día me encontré con Jane. Ella y Fabiola no se soportan, pero sus hijos se aman- le dije de forma resumida.

-Debo traerlo conmigo- me dijo con una mirada de suplica

-¿Es tu hijo?- le pregunté

-Sí, legalmente. Al casarme con Jane lo reconocí como mío. Aunque no pude darle mi apellido. Pero legalmente yo soy su padre. Todavía es menor de edad y ya que su madre está presa debo hacerme cargo de él-

-¿Cómo que legalmente? ¿Cómo que no pudiste darle tu apellido? No entiendo Edward- le dije con mi ceño fruncido

-Alec es adoptado Bella. Él, verdaderamente es hermano de Jane. Su padre tuvo un amorío y después obligó a la mujer a darlo en adopción. Jane se enteró y fue quien lo adoptó. Se hizo cargo de su hermano como un hijo ya que ella no podía tener uno.-

Ahí me perdí. Por cierta parte la mujer tenía sentimientos. No dejó que más nadie adoptara a su hermanito. Pero ella no podía tener hijos. Y vino aquí a mi casa a burlarse de mí, porque yo no había podido mantener a mi hijo (mi primer embarazo) en mi vientre. ¿Cómo es posible que ella se burle de algo que ni ella misma puede hacer? Estaba totalmente confundida. Si que era una mujer muy extraña. A la vez estaba aliviada porque Alec no era hijo biológico de Edward. No era que el niño me callera mal ni nada por el estilo, pero es un alivio saber que solo es padre de mis hijos. Pensándolo bien no me molestaría "adoptar" a otro niño. Bueno, en este caso sería "adoptar" a un adolescente y por cierto ya conocido y que mi hijo "mayor" prácticamente le temía.

-Puede vivir con nosotros- le dije a Edward dándole mí mejor y más sincera sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron

-Por supuesto. Claro, sería difícil meter a un adolescente y tratar de llevar su ritmo de vida, esperaba eso en unos años pero creo que nos irá bien-

-Gracias mi amor- me decía mientras inundaba mi cara de besos –Gracias, gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos una familia. Como un día me dijiste "mi familia nunca le cierra las puertas de la casa a alguien. Siempre serás bienvenida y yo estaré encantado de recibirte" Así que le abriremos nuestras puertas y estaremos esperándolo ansiosos- En un segundo se me pasó la imagen de Antho corriendo de Alec

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Edward

-Creo que tendrás que hablar con Anthony- le dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa que salió como una mueca. Lo pude sentir

-¿y eso porque?-

-Digamos que no se llevan muy bien. Mas bien, creo que Antho le tiene como miedo- su carcajada rompió los murmullos en los cuales estábamos hablando. Yo fruncí mi ceño levemente ¿Qué se supone que era gracioso?

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunté con molestia fingida

-Anthony es solo un niño Bella, se acostumbrará. Además solo tienes que hablar con él y explicarle todo.-

-Claro como me escucha tanto. Con el único que se abre es contigo. Así que ¡papá te toca darle la noticia! Suerte- le dije saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa y lanzándole un beso cínico.

-¡BELLA!- gritó

-Nada Edward. Te toca- le grite y después largué a reír. Quería ver la cara de Edward cuando Antho le dijera que no y se pusiera a llorar.

Estaba en mi oficina, los papeles de Alec llegaron en la mañana. Y reposaban a un lado de mi escritorio. Edward ya tenía la custodia completa del niño. Lo que aun me rondaba en la cabeza era el porque Jane estaría presa. ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber hecho para llegar hasta eso? No aguanté la curiosidad y abrí el sobre. Busqué entre los papeles y encontré lo que deseaba. La cárcel donde estaba Jane y el motivo de su encierro. Lo leí y no daba crédito. Ella se veía como una persona normal, con dinero y de la sociedad. ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿Cómo dañar su vida de esa manera? No se que impulso me obligó pero volví a guardar los papeles en el sobre, lo puse bajo llave en un cajón y salí de la oficina, directo a aquel lugar.

Mientras conducía caí en cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Llevaba una ropa muy elegante para un lugar como ese (ropa de oficina en fin) mi cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y unos lentes reposando en mi nariz los cuales utilizaba a veces para leer. No era lo apropiado para aquel lugar. No se que era lo que iba a buscar pero tenía que ir hasta allá. Pensé que lo mejor sería cambiarme de ropa ya que las presas podían agarrarla con la persona que iría a visitar (en este caso Jane) y podían manipularla para conseguir dinero o cuantas cosas más por la apariencia que llevaba. No podía regresarme a casa ya que Edward estaba ahí y luego no me dejaría ir a verla. Así que hice una de las cosas que mas odio. Me metí en una tienda de ropa y compré lo más sencillo que vi. Solté mi cabello y lo alboroté, me quité los lentes y los guardé en mi cartera. Fui al auto, guardé mi celular y las joyas que cargaba puestas. Saqué únicamente mi cedula y algo de dinero. El cual metí en mi bolsillo trasero y agarré un taxi a la dirección.

¡QUE HORRIBLE! Parecía un barrio en su último año de vida. No es que se le deba dar prioridad a las presas pero la verdad es que las instalaciones de aquel lugar no eran las más adecuadas para siquiera tener personas ahí. La mujer que estaba de vigilante prácticamente me metió mano (por todos lados) antes de dejarme pasar. Era asqueroso hasta ver su cara de satisfacción cuando entré. ¡Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba aquí!

**Pov Jane**

No podía creer que por culpa de Demetri estaba aquí. Ahora Edward debía quedarse con mi niño. Maldito sea el día que lo ayudé con su estúpido vicio de ganar dinero por las drogas. Maldito el día que me fui con él. Maldito el día que deje las comodidades que tenia con Edward para conocer lo que realmente era pasar trabajo. Ahora estaba en esta podrida cárcel acusada de traficante, consumidora, robo a mano armada (ya que Demetri no tenía para comprar la droga y me obligó a ser su "rehén" en un robo a un ¡BANCO! Por dios) y asesinato en primer grado (cosa que tampoco hice pero que debía pagar por ser "cómplice") perfecto. Me quedaría unos cuantos años aquí, con las sucias que me obligan a "saciar su sed" con ellas. Asqueroso. Quizás hasta ya tenga sida. Pff. Y aun así lo único que me importaba era mi hijo.

-Por aquí- escuché decir. ¿Habría una nueva reclusa? Me paré de mi "cama" y me pegué a las rejas para ver de quien se trataba. Los silbidos ya se escuchaban en todo el lugar y los típicos "piropos". Los cuales por cierto no eran nada agradables de escuchar.

-Tienes visita Vulturi- me dijo la guardia.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vi de quien se trataba. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Ahí parada estaba Bella. Llevaba su cabello desordenado, sin maquillaje, una camisa blanca curtida, la cual se veía que la habían arrastrado antes de colocársela, su brasier azul resaltaba de una forma grotesca hasta casi decir que era una burla. Llevaba un blue jeans desteñido y con algunos huecos, sin correa ni accesorios y unas ligeras pantuflas que se veían que eran casi desechables. Por un momento me pregunté ¿Qué le abría pasado? ¿También estaría necesitada de dinero?

-Hola- dijo ella bajando su cabeza

-Hola Bella- le dije -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad no lo se- respondió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Imagino que de pena

-Discúlpame- le dije sinceramente. –Discúlpame por ir a tu casa e insultarte. Discúlpame por querer meterme entre Edward y tú. Discúlpame por dañar tu familia y atrasar el divorcio mío con Edward- en eso ella abrió los ojos. Ups. Imagino que eso no lo sabía pero ya que. Estaba pagando por lo errores que cometí y lo primero que tenía que hacer era aceptarlos y pedir disculpa.

-Te disculpo- me dijo con una mirada cargada de ¿comprensión? Ja! Si claro. No creo que también sea una santa. -¿Sabes, Alec se quedará con nosotros?- me dijo apenada

-Lo se. Y si no es mucho pedir, por favor, trátalo como tu hijo. El no tiene la culpa de nada. Se que en tus manos y las de Edward no le va a faltar nada. Pero denle cariño también. Solo es un niño-

**Pov Bella**

-Lo se. Y si no es mucho pedir, por favor, trátalo como tu hijo. El no tiene la culpa de nada. Se que en tus manos y las de Edward no le va a faltar nada. Pero denle cariño también. Solo es un niño- dijo y una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. La cual se limpió rápidamente. –No lo traigas nunca. No quiero que me vea así. Solo dile que LO AMO y que siempre será mi niño- suplicaba

-Por supuesto, se lo diré. Y no te preocupes que cariño tampoco le faltara. Nuestra familia es muy grande y sin duda encontrará su lugar en ella-

-Gracias Isabella. No sabes cuanto te agradezco. El es lo único que me importa en este momento-

-Se acabó la visita Vulturi- dijo la guardia acercándose a mí. Le di una última mirada a Jane y en una fracción de segundos su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas.

-Hay la bebe está llorando. Hay que consolarla. Prepárate mi amor que pronto gozaras- escuché decir a otra mujer en forma de burla hacia la celda de Jane.

¿En serio se aprovechaban de ella? Toqué mis bolsillos y había traído muy poco dinero para sobornar a alguien y hacer que la cuidaran. O por lo menos que la apartaran del resto. Vendría otro día y cumpliría con eso.

Salí de aquel lugar temblando. No se como me atreví a venir hasta aquí. Caminé unos cuantos metros hacia la carretera y me preocupó una señora que yacía en el suelo. Me acerqué y la ayudé a levantarla.

-Hay, gracias mija- dijo con voz cansada –No sabes lo que me cuesta moverme ahora. Estoy demasiado vieja- Miré su rostro y recordé a Alec. No se porqué razón. -¿no es mucha molestia que me ayudes a llegar a la puerta?-

-Para nada señora, lo contrario, mas bien es un placer- caminamos hasta la entrada de aquel lugar luego se volteó.

-Gracias- me dedicó una sonrisa. -¿sabes? No deberías estar en un lugar como este. La clase no se ve en la ropa ni el peinado sino en la mirada. Y por lo visto tú no perteneces a ésta. Deberías irte a tu casa muchacha. Esto no es buena experiencia para nadie. Te lo dice una vieja que ya ha vivido mucho- me dejó sorprendida.

-Eh… S-si claro. Eh… ¿Usted sabe… donde podría agarrar un taxi?- le pregunté gagueando

-Hay hija. Eso si no se. Yo agarro el bus que pasa por aquí. Pero todavía faltan 3 horas. Yo las cuento. Es muy extraño que pasen taxis por aquí-

-Bueno está bien señora. Muchas gracias-

-Ande con cuidado. Esta zona es muy peligrosa- le dedique una sonrisa y me volví a mi destino.

Estaba a una orilla de la carretera. Ya tenía como media hora parada ahí y no pasaba absolutamente nada. Ni una mosca se asomaba. Genial. Grandiosa la idea de dejar mi carro. Que estúpida Bella. 15 minutos después pude escuchar a lo lejos unas llantas sobre el pavimento. Con mucho miedo me paré en medio de la calle, abrí mis brazos y mis piernas y cerré fuertemente los ojos. De alguna manera tenía que salir de aquí. El auto paró frente a mí. Las llantas rechinaron contra el suelo, por la velocidad en la que venía. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y no me agradó nada lo que vi. El mercedes de Edward estaba parado en medio de la calle y el me miraba desde dentro del carro con una mirada de odio

-¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Estas, loca? Pude haberte matado- gritaba mientras se bajaba del carro y me mostraba su furia –Un momento. ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?- ajam. Pregunta a la que no quería llegar.

Sorpresa Bella, te descubrió mintiendo. –Y… ¿Qué haces vestida así Bella?- lo ignoré y me monté en el carro, luego el me siguió, se montó y siguió condiciendo. Directo a la cárcel. Claro que más.

-vine a ver a Jane- le dije

-¿y donde esta tu carro? ¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Dónde están las argollas de oro que te regalé? Las cargabas puestas en la mañana cuando saliste- frunció su ceño.

-Están en mi carro. Y mi carro no lo traje. ¿Satisfecho? Quería venir a ver a Jane. Pidió que cuidáramos de Alec.- soltó una gran carcajada

-para eso no tenias que venirte así Bella. Te ves muy cómica-

-Bueno si, ya basta Emmett Cullen- le dije y enseguida se calló

-Yo soy Edward- dijo un tanto molesto

-Pues te pareces a Emmett. Por lo menos vine a hacer algo bueno ¿no?-

-Claro que si mi amor. Gracias- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. –ahora espérame aquí. Vendré en un momento-

-¿que? No, no y no. Tu no entraras solo a ese lugar.- le dije agarrando sus manos.

-Bella, tengo que entrar-

-Pues… Yo entro contigo- puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo ademan para que bajara del auto. Volvía a estar en el cuarto con la sádica esa, me miraba con una sonrisa pervertida de la cual Edward de una vez se dio cuenta. Pude ver que le pasaba varios billetes "escondidos"

-Bien. Pero tu no te salvas- le dijo. Y tuve que ver como le metía mano al padre de mis hijos. Esas lujuriosas y asquerosas manos recorrían el cuerpo que yo disfrutaba casi todas las noches. Casi le arranco la cabeza por ser tan sucia.

-Es parte de mi trabajo _cariño_- me dijo ella al oído cuando íbamos pasando. Edward soltó unas risitas. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Tranquila mi celosita. Solo son tus manos las que deseo- me dijo en susurro mientras caminábamos. Y depositó un castro beso en mi oreja. Cuando entramos a donde estaban todas las celdas los silbidos de las tipas no se hicieron esperar. Claro si conmigo que soy mujer lo hicieron a Edward le lanzan las pantaletas. Él me dio un leve apretón de mano.

-5 minutos- dijo la guardia

Edward y Jane estuvieron hablando de Alec y al fondo se escuchaban las bochornosas insinuaciones con mi hombre. Perras.

-_Papi que rico estas, quiero hacerlo contigo, te haré sentir como un verdadero hombre, aquí está lo tuyo, ven papi que yo te lo hago de todas las maneras, te doy lo que me pidas mi cielo_- Y muchas expresiones mas.

Cuando íbamos saliendo le comenté a Edward lo que escuché cuando vino sola. Nos llevaron hasta la mayor cabeza del lugar y Edward ofreció una aceptable cantidad de dinero por la salud de Jane. Con la obligación de que después pudiera venir un doctor y hacerle unos exámenes. Algo que por supuesto negaron ya que "era demasiado" pero por los momentos por lo menos ella estaba segura. Edward me prometió que vendría otro día y arreglaría eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- me preguntó Alec en el aeropuerto.

-Eh… Vine a buscarte. Edward tuvo que… hacer unas cosas. Esta ocupado. Y no puedes irte solo a casa-

-Cierto. Olvidaba que ustedes son pareja. Te veo mas como la tía de Fernanda. No como la esposa de mi… De Edward- finalizó

-¿Qué pasará con ustedes?- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-No estoy seguro todavía. Pero no la dejaré. Yo la amo-

-¿Estas seguro? Ese es un sentimiento muy grande Alec. Todavía son niños, tienen muchas cosas que vivir-

-Eso ya nos lo dijiste la vez que nos escapamos Bella. Y lo que tengamos que vivir lo viviré con ella. Nadie nos ganará. Estoy dispuesto a todo. Y sabes que es todo- Ya nos encontrábamos en los asientos de primera clase en el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles.

¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Yo tenía a dos pequeños de menos de cuatro años y ahora debía lidiar con un adolescente de 17 años y ENAMORADO. ¡Dios! Apiádate de mí. Imaginé que empezaría a pasar por estas cosas dentro de 10 años o 12 años como mínimo. Y ahora zas, ya debo lidiar con mas que el principio de la adolescencia y el amor. No tengo problema en afrontarlo pero… Es sorpresivo. Aterrizamos en LAX. Alice nos esperaba. Me saludó como si no nos viéramos en mucho tiempo y saludó a Alec efusivamente. El cual quedó muy impresionado.

-Alice puedes soltarlo ya. Lo vas a hogar- le dije

-Pero míralo Bella. Es demasiado Bello- dijo apretando sus mejillas como si fuera un pequeño.

-Alec ella es Alice. La hermana de Edward-

-Sí, la vi varias veces el la guardería. Es justo como me la imaginé- nos echamos a reír. Y Alice frunció su ceño. Caminamos hasta su auto –Wao. ¿Así que el gran Porshe es de mi tía?- preguntó el niño con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y después un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que llamó a la hermana de Edward tía. Ósea que aunque prácticamente no ha compartido casi nada con Edward el lo veía como un padre. Se notaba que le tenía respeto. Así las cosas serían más fáciles.

-Te encantaran los carros de la familia Alec. Tienes que conocer a Rose-

-No te preocupes. Se que no se molestará porque lo llames papá- le susurré en su oído mientras subíamos al auto después de acomodar las maletas. Él me sonrió y siguió hablando con Alice.

-¿y podre conducir alguno?-

-Pues… eso tendrás que hablarlo con Edward y Bella.-

_Claro _Musitó él muy bajito pero pude oírlo. Si supiera que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo Edward. Se formó una sonrisa en mi cara. Seguro se pondría muy contento cuando vea lo que Edward y yo le regalaremos. Alice me mandó una mirada de complicidad y ambas reímos.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Qué pasó? Alec- le pregunté desde el asiento del copiloto

-Uh. ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? En el mío no tengo saldo-

-La bolsa que está a tu derecha es tuya- dijo Alice –Es mi regalo.- y le dedicó una sonrisa a través del retrovisor.

Alec cuidadosamente sacó el paquete y susurró un _"perfecto" _cuando vio el BlackBerry que Alice le regaló. Inmediatamente se puso a registrarlo y después de algunos minutos llamó a Fernanda. Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward ya estaba ahí. Alec pasó y Emmett lo ayudó a subir sus cosas al su cuarto. El cual fue decorado por Alice. Creo que no hace falta recordarlo. Esta casa era inmensa. Me impresionaba cada vez más de cuanta gente cabe. Edward y Alec se dieron un abrazo, se le presentó a toda la familia y a sus nuevos "hermanitos". Todavía recuerdo la noche en que Edward le dijo a Anthony sobre el nuevo integrante.

_**Flashback**_

-Bien, ahora, habla con él- le dije a Edward. Él solo besó mi mejilla y entró al cuarto de mi pequeño.

-Anthony- escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta que lo llamó Edward

-Si, papi- respondió él

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- silencio. Yo tenía mi oreja pegada a la puerta. Esto no podía perdérmelo. El padre todopoderoso por fin no iba a conseguir algo. ¡JA! -¿te acuerdas de Alec? El novio de Fernanda-

-¿Él, Ti?-

-Bueno, su mami tiene algunos problemas y a mi me gustaría ayudarlo. Quiero que venga a vivir aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho de ayudar a las personas?-

-Ti papi-

-¿Te molestarías si se viene a vivir aquí?-

-No- respondió mi pequeño al instante

-¿Seguro?-

-Ti papi- ¿en serio? ¿Eso era todo? Tanto teatro que armaba en la guardería y ahora accedía a vivir con el. Definitivamente Edward debió estar desde que él empezó a razonar. Me habría ahorrado muchas cosas.

-Ese es mi campeón. Así se hace pequeño-

-¿Y memo vene?- preguntó el chiquillo

-¿Quién es memo mi amor?-

-emana anda-

-¿la hermana de quien?-

-Anda. ¡Papi!- chilló al darse cuenta que su padre no le entendía –emana anda. Novia ale. memo-

-Habla de Génova. La hermana de Fernanda. Él le dice memo- dije entrando a la habitación

-Supuse que estarías escuchando. ¿Qué tal te pareció?- me dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida

Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Por qué el siempre tenía que conseguir cosas que yo no podía? –Después hablamos de eso Cullen- le dije apuntándolo con mi dedo. Anthony rió

-Algunas veces podremos decirle a piola que traiga a Fernanda y a Génova. Así Alec y tú podrán verlas- le dije

-Ti mami-

-Bueno ahora duerme. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.- Deposité un beso en su frente. Edward se despidió y nos fuimos al cuarto. Donde Renesmee estaba dormida en su cuna.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Después del bienvenido a la familia de parte de todos, el se metió en su cuarto a arreglar las cosas y cada quien volvió a sus actividades normales.

**Hey nenas. Aki están los últimos capis. No se cuantos quedan. Tal vez dos. Todavía la autora no he terminado de escribir. Ya tengo ideas para la segunda parte. **


	41. Mi Pasión!

Hola aquí otra nueva historia, repito no es mía es de Mariu, yo solo la subo con su autorización, es una de mis favoritas, espero les guste…

**Bella es una muy conocida escritora. Pero esconde otra de sus pasiones. Sin siquiera imaginárselo una noche la intriga de un desconocido cambia su destino y la lleva a conocer el amor.**

**Capitulo 41 Mi Pasión!**

**Pov Bella**

Dejamos a Alec estar en su privacidad. Piola me llamó para preguntarme como era la cuestión de que él estaba en mi casa. Me imagino que el chico volvió a llamar a Fernanda y le contó todo. Yo le explique un poco ya que no podía decirle exactamente como eran las cosas. Se supone que es algo familiar todo lo que estaba pasando. Después que él se instaló y salió de su cuarto Edward lo llamó y se metieron en el despacho. Estuvieron un rato ahí hablando y salieron riéndose. Me alegraba ver que era sociable y abierto. Era una buena manera de empezar y un punto a favor para mis hijos (sobre todo Antho).

-¿Qué paso mi amor? ¿Qué piensas?- me pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás y pegando su pecho a mi espalda por lo tanto su miembro a…. ya saben. No pude seguir pensando.

-¡Edward!- le reprendí –Por Dios no estamos solos. Respeta un poco ¿no?-

-No te preocupes Bella, yo no vi nada- decía Alec riéndose. La verdad no se a que le encontraba gracia. ¿A que su padre me provocara públicamente de esa manera? Pues a mí no me parecía nada gracioso. En lo absoluto y esto me lo iba a pagar.

-El regalo- le dije a Edward en un murmullo, que solo pude escuchar porque estaba junto a mí

-Alec, Bella te tiene un regalo- le informó Edward al chico

-En realidad el regalo es de Edward. Solo me quiere regalar creditos- le dije

-Bueno, Ok. Sere sincero, la de la idea fue Bella, yo lo pague y Rosalie lo escogió. Espero que te guste- habló Edward sonriendo. Esa sonrisa tan hermosa que había sacado mi Anthony.

Salimos y afuera estaba un hermoso deportivo BMW color azul eléctrico. Los rines hacían sobresalir las ruedas. Los vidrios ahumados le daban un aspecto misterioso y llamativo. Un buen auto sin duda.

-Wao- decía mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por las líneas del auto -¿en serio esto es para mi?-

-Por supuesto Alec. Espero y lo uses con conciencia te estamos dando la confianza y libertad para que lo hagas, así que nada de cosas extrañas ¿ok?- le dije dándole a entender con la mirada que me refería a lo que pasó con Fernanda

-Por supuesto Bella, padre, muchas gracias- dijo emocionado abrazándonos al mismo tiempo. –Pero una cosa- dijo con una mueca de confusión

-Rosalie te enseñara a manejar- le dijo Edward de una vez –No te preocupes por eso. Tu licencia la tendrás rápido-

-Gracias padre- volvió a decir con orgullo

-¿Y pala mí que hay papi?- dijo Antho apareciéndose de repente y frotándose los ojitos debido al despertar después de tantas horas dormido. Tenía su boca con una linda mueca, su labio inferior sobresalía por el superior con un puchero inocente. Llegó hasta nosotros y le tendió los brazos a Edward para que lo cargara. Todavía no me acostumbraba que lo prefiriera a él.

-Pues, tu iras mañana al trabajo conmigo y compraremos muchísimas cosas campeón. Todo lo que tu quieras- le respondió mientras lo alzaba

-Pelo io kielo un manito ojo nindo bela y papi. ¿ti papi?- sus ojitos ya estaban aguados. Me dio mucho sentimiento. Eso era todo lo que el quería. Por encima de todos los juguetes que se le podían comprar el lo que quería era un hermano con los ojos de su abuela y de Edward. Y valla que uno puede sobornar y manipular a los niños con juguetes pero en este caso era misión perdida. Vi a Edward y en su cara pude observar lejanos gestos de dolor. No entendía que le ocurria. Pero se que trataba de disimularlo.

-Podemos comprar los nuevos juegos de wii, también el nuevo ipod para que escuches las canciones de piano que tanto te gustan. Ah por cierto podemos mandar a hacer un piano para ti. Un poco más pequeño que el mío ¿Qué dices?- Edward trataba de hacerlo desear otra cosa pero mi instinto de madre me dijo que no lo lograría.

El niño empezó a llorar profundamente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y aflojó todo su cuerpo. Su llanto se escuchaba en toda la sala, veía a Alec y lloraba más. Por encima de todo realmente quería otro hermano y yo se lo iba a dar pero ¿que pasará si no sale con los ojos de su padre?

**Pov Edward**

No sabía como calmar a mi hijo. Su dolor era mi seguridad. No me imaginaba perder a Bella de nuevo por un embarazo. Si le dábamos lo que el pedía mis días serian de angustia. No podría irme a trabajar sabiendo que Bella podría estar en peligro. Algún día aparecería la solución pero no voy arriesgar a Bella. Eso no.

Las exageraciones de cosas que le compraba Alice a Nessi llenaban el cuarto por completo. En vez de parecer el cuarto de una pareja parecía el cuarto de ella y todo porque Bella no quería dejar dormir a la niña en su cuarto. Le daba pavor dejarla sola. Esa noche acostamos a Antho con nosotros. Extrañamente al tocar la cama me dio la espalda y se acostó en el pecho de su madre. Le acariciaba la mejilla y se veían a los ojos.

-Ti amo- le dijo Anthony de repente

-Yo también te amo mi Peter Pan- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Luego escuché murmullos y supe que le decía algo pero no alcance a descifrar que era. El niño le dio las gracias, calmó sus sollozos y a los minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le pregunté a Bella

**Pov Bella**

-Quiero que invitemos a la familia de la novia de Alec a pasar unos días aquí. Sería bueno que Alec vea a Fernanda y me gustaría que Génova viniera a hacerle un poco de compañía a Antho. Renessmee todavía está muy pequeña y tu hijo se siente solo- le dije con sinceridad pero ocultándole lo que de verdad le dije a mi niño.

La semana acabó y todos estaban esperando la visita. Alice estaba vuelta loca porque esperaba que a esas dos niñas les gustara su carácter obsesivo-compulsivo con las compras. Se imaginaba en voz alta como las vestía y lo que Alec le decía a Fernanda. Si que estaba loca para llegar a ese nivel. El adolescente por los momentos no dio ningún problema. Agarró fácilmente la onda del carro y según Rosalie aprendió a manejar en tiempo record. La licencia la tendría dentro de una semana más. Algo que no le gustó mucho porque Fernanda venía y no tenía como sacarla a pasear. Sorpresa se llevó Alec cuando Fernanda le asomó un pastor alemán con un moño y un dije colgado a su cuello que decía Tommy. Todos nos echamos a reír. Teníamos a Gucci, Benetton y a Tommy. Puras marcas. Alice puso una cara de desaprobación y dijo "la casa estará llena de perros" pero luego cayó en los encantos de la mascota. Rosalie llevó a los enamorados al centro comercial y se perdieron todo el día. Edward me recordó que debíamos darle su espacio y su tiempo, yo ya estaba muy preocupada. Anthony no me paraba de agradecer, sin embargo, sus ojitos estaban apagados. Una noche estábamos hablando y le dije que le daría a su hermanito. Mi vida volvió a tomar sentido cuando lo vi sonreir de tal manera, como hace muchísimos días no lo hacía. Le explique que podía salir con los ojos de su padre o con los de el, que eso uno no lo decidía. Le pregunte si igual lo aceptará si no sale como el quiere y me prometió que si. Ahora el gran punto era convencer a Edward. Sería nuestro primer hijo planeado, si él lo deseaba también.

Piola me decía comentarios sobre Edward que deberían ser censurados. En serio esa mujer no tenía vergüenza. Cada vez que veía al padre de mis hijos lo devoraba con la mirada y argumentaba que los ojos se hicieron para ver y que un buen colirio no puede pasar desapercibido. Fernanda le decía "mamá por dios es el padre de mi novio" pero ella no hacía caso. Y pensar que ese colirio los disfrutaba yo casi todas las noches. Conseguí que Fernanda y Génova se quedaran un poco más en la casa., su madre tenía que regresar a la guardería y su padre viajó con ella. Pasaron un buen tiempo con Alice de compras. Alec ya tenía su licencia y ambos pasaban el día afuera, llegaban entrado la tardecita, algo que ya nos parecía normal. Edward aceptó tener otro hijo. Lo metí todo un día en la habitación con la escusa de que todavía no había quedado embarazada y cada vez que terminábamos le decía "¿y si en esta n o paso nada? Vamos a hacerlo otra vez" y volvíamos a empezar. A veces íbamos a visitar a Jane, pero sin Alec claro. Por fin publiqué mi libro personal que había estado posponiendo por tanto tiempo. Lo llamé MI PASION y en las líneas de este podrás conocer toda mi historia. Hoy soy una mujer fuerte y con una familia singular. Muy grande y llena de amor. El día que me enteré que estaba embarazada la planta que sembraron en mi ausencia echó su primera rosa. Azul, justamente como aquellas tan especiales. Anthony muy agradecido cuando nació su hermanita de ojos verdes. Un embarazo y un parto muy natural, sin ninguna complicación. Sorprendida quedé cuando demostró que no era un capricho, atendía a su hermanita como si fuera su universo y no dejaba que se le acercaran muchos a la vez. Cinco meses después que nació mi niña Alice dio a luz a su segundo bebe y un año después Rosalie trajo dos hermosos hombrecitos. Dejó el modelaje y se dedicó a tiempo completo a sus hijos. Edward y yo nos volvimos a casar, una boda intima-familiar (ya ahí había una multitud, ustedes saben).

Comprendí que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Con paciencia y perseverancia todo se logra. La vida tiene derrotas para que puedas apreciar más las victorias y disfrutes de ella con todo el sabor que te ofrece. Sonríe cada día que todo pasa por algo y lo que es tuyo siempre regresará a ti. Jamás le cierres las puertas de tu vida a una nueva oportunidad ni dejes que el orgullo acabe con tu felicidad.

_Dedicado a mis hijos_

_Son el mayor tesoro que la vida me dió._

_Por ustedes daría mi vida sin pensarlo y se los he demostrado._

_Anthony, Renessmee y Rosalice._

_ISABELLA SWAN_

FIN

Habrá una secuela de esta historia, eso es lo dice la autora, pero por los momentos no ha empezado a escribirla, apenas la escriba le volveré a pedir permiso para subirla aquí….

Saludos


End file.
